Safe and Sound
by la lisboa
Summary: For six years, Snow has raised her daughter alone in our world, safe from Regina. But Snow's world is turned upside down when Regina appears, threatening her and Emma, and ultimately tearing them apart. Twenty years later, Snow struggles to find and reconnect with Emma - who has been kept under Regina's influence - before she is lost forever. Will a mother's love prevail? AU.
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize from the show is mine.

**A/N:** Here it is...my first multi-chapter Mary Margaret (Snow)/Emma story. It's AU, which is a new endeavor for me as I usually stick to canon. But this idea has been in my head ever since we found out that Geppetto's contraption could have held two. As many of you know, I love the mother-daughter relationship between Emma and Mary Margaret; I find it one of the most fascinating aspects of the show. There will be _plenty _of mother-daughter moments to go around!

A million and one thanks to Melissa for beta-ing multiple drafts!

* * *

"Stay close, Emma," Snow warned as they neared the crosswalk. "You have to be careful."

"Yes, Mama." Emma took Snow's hand and smiled up at her.

Snow squeezed back and led her daughter into the street. She still hadn't gotten entirely used to the cars that were zooming by on the busy roads, nor the lights that directed them, but after six years in this world, she'd learned to put her curiosities aside and go along with it. What amazed her the most was that Emma didn't seem to be bothered by them at all, as though she'd never known anything else – which, Snow constantly reminded herself, she hadn't.

She'd been raising her daughter alone ever since she'd arrived here in Geppetto's strange contraption with a newborn in her arms. Emma had been born earlier than expected, but as it turned out, the cabinet could take more than one. The Blue Fairy had arrived at the last minute to say that because Emma was still so young, she could make it through, too. At the time, no one had questioned this decision.

She didn't remember much about that night, but she could remember the pain. The birth was painful, running was painful, and losing James was the most painful of all. The enemy had been on them almost immediately. James fought ferociously, Snow weaving through the battle field, clutching Emma protectively to her chest. She trained her eyes on the cabinet, not daring to see how James was doing. It would have been too hard to keep going otherwise.

It seemed like the best idea at the time, but it still pained her that she didn't know James' fate. She hadn't even had a chance to say good-bye.

"Mama?" Emma's voice seemed to come from far away. Snow felt a gentle tugging on her arm and pulled herself back to the present. "Where are we going?"

"Oh…" Snow blinked at the unfamiliar streets. She had not yet been to the new town hall building. Some donor had given millions of dollars to redesign all the local government buildings last month, and the city center now looked entirely unrecognizable. "I think it's this way," she said, gesturing to the right. She could just make out the impressive white buildings in the distance.

Emma followed her down the busy street, her long hair rippling in the wind behind her. Snow still marveled at how golden Emma's tresses were; her own hair was so dark. She'd expected Emma's hair to turn darker as she grew older, but it still remained as bright and blonde as ever.

"Why do I have to go to school, Mama?" Emma wanted to know.

Snow smiled. "Because you have to learn things."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, all kinds of things," Snow answered earnestly. "You'll learn about the world. You'll learn about things that happened in the past…"

"But will I have fun?" Emma inquired. "Will I make friends?"

Snow squeezed her hand. "_Of course _you will make friends."

They reached the town hall building. Snow caught the awed expression on Emma's face that probably mirrored the one on her own. The building was positively gleaming. The walkway leading up to the entrance was flanked by topiary in the shapes of wild animals.

"Can we have that in our garden?" Emma asked, pointing to an elephant.

Snow laughed, thinking about the modest garden she kept at home. It caught the attention of the neighbors, but paled in comparison this, not to mention in comparison to the garden her own mother had once kept. "Only if you build us one."

The atrium was, if possible, even more impressive than the outside of the building. It was simply stunning, built entirely with colored marble. It appeared that no expense had been spared. She made her way over to the directory (gold lettering etched on black granite) to see where they were going.

"Can I help you?"

Snow turned around. A young woman dressed in an immaculate suit stood behind her.

"I was just looking for the superintendent's office," Snow said, gesturing to the directory. "I'd received a notice that I needed to appear-"

"Oh, yes," the woman answered. "Yes, that was one of Superintendent Mills' policies. She's requested to meet with all families here, just to get to know them, since she's going to be running the school district, you know. A bit inconvenient for the families who live far away, but you just don't say no to Superintendent Mills!" The woman beamed. "Did you know she donated all the money for these new buildings?"

"They are truly beautiful," Snow said, impressed.

"Yes, aren't they?" The woman nodded fervently. "The superintendent has a plan to rebuild all the schools, too, hopefully by next fall. She has plans for state-of-the-art facilities. A new indoor gymnasium, a new playground for the children at recess, a swimming pool-"

"Swimming pool?" Emma looked at Snow excitedly. "I can't wait to go to school!"

Snow smiled. "That all sounds wonderful. Now, if you could just tell me where I might find her office…?"

"Oh, right!" the woman exclaimed. "Silly me, I just get so excited talking about Superintendent Mills' new plans! Now, her office is straight up the stairs and to the left, you can't miss it. Could I have your name? That way I can call ahead to let her know you're coming."

"Of course," Snow replied. "My name is Margaret Smith, and this is my daughter, Emma."

It had taken her all of two days in this world to realize that she would have to change her name. _Snow White _was simply too strange, not to mention obvious. She needed to blend in, to be anonymous, just another name in the phone book. She'd read up on names, learned that Smith was the most common surname. She'd chosen Margaret out of convenience; she'd used it as an alias before.

"Thank you," the woman replied. "I'll let her know you're on your way up." She looked down at Emma. "You have fun at school now."

"Thank you," Emma responded politely as the woman turned to walk away. Snow took her hand and led her up the flight of richly carpeted stairs.

"This building is very fancy," Emma noted. "I can't _wait _to go to school."

Snow smiled, amused by the innocence of children. It didn't take much to impress Emma.

The superintendent's office was carpeted with a plush red fabric. The walls were white, a sharp contrast to the dark wooden furniture. Although the office was just as warm and beautiful as the rest of the building, Snow felt a sudden twinge of discomfort.

A man glanced up at them as they entered. "I'm Sidney, Ms. Mills' secretary," he introduced himself. "You must be Ms. Smith and Emma." Snow nodded. "Ms. Mills knows you're here. She'll be out to speak with you in a minute; she's just finishing up a phone call. If you don't mind waiting…"

"Not at all," Snow answered. She led Emma over to a set of chairs. Her ominous feeling only intensified when she sat down. She had no idea what had her so on edge, but she found herself wanting to run. Just before she could suggest to Emma that they come back another day, the door to the superintendent's office opened and the superintendent herself appeared.

Her hair was coiffed, but that was the only difference. There was simply no mistaking the dark eyes, high brows, or the triumphant smile playing at her lips.

"Margaret and Emma Smith, I presume?" The queen extended her hand. "How charming to meet you at last."

* * *

**A/N:** I'll probably be posting one or two chapters a week, so you can expect another chapter soon. In the meantime, please feed my muse with some reviews!


	2. Conviction

__**Disclaimer: **Sigh. Still not mine.

**A/N:** Wow, I'm so thrilled by the great response to the first chapter! I'm so glad that so many people are giving this story a chance.

Melissa, I brain thee.

* * *

_Charming._

Snow could have sworn her heart stopped. For a moment, all she could do was stare at the woman in front of her, the superintendent. The queen.

"Yes," Snow said weakly, shaking the queen's hand, realizing a second too late that she was taking too long to respond. "How nice to…make your acquaintance, Superintendent Mills."

"Likewise. And you may call me Regina."

Somewhere beneath the fear, Snow felt a twinge of shock. _How absurd_, Snow reflected as she took her hand. _She kept her name?_

"Emma," Regina continued, extending her hand to her as well. Emma shook it uncertainly. "I'm so glad to meet you."

_I bet you are._

"Please, come into my office." Regina gestured toward the door.

Snow could barely think as she and Emma followed Regina through the richly decorated room. All she felt was panic, blinding, terrifying panic.

She'd been living here for six years, and yet Regina was the first person from the magic world she had encountered. At first, the lack of connection with anyone else from the magic world had concerned her. Adapting to the structure of this world had been difficult enough without Snow having to wonder when she'd come across someone from her former life. For an entire year, she had holed herself up in the house, waiting to see someone, anyone from the magic world.

But gradually she had realized that no one from the magic world was coming. Either they were all sent somewhere else, or they hadn't been sent to this world at all. Snow had no idea how the curse was supposed to work. The lack of any magic people in here had helped her turn her back on the magic world once and for all. It was easier to reinvent her life in this new world when she didn't have to worry about anyone from her former life.

She'd raised Emma within the confines of this world, adhering to this world's laws. There was no magic here, Snow knew, and she'd gotten used to the technologies that the people used in place of magic. Except for her memories, the magic world might not have existed at all. It certainly never had for Emma.

Snow studied the queen as she and Emma took seats in front of her desk. Except for the hair, she looked exactly the same. Right down to the narrowed eyes that could see through any ruse. So _this _was how it worked, Snow thought. There were other magic people in this world. But the real question was whether they knew about their past identities…or if she was the only one.

But if Regina gave any indication she knew who Snow was, Snow didn't see it. She half-expected Regina to launch herself at her, kill her right then and there. She sat rigid on her chair, poised for action. Regina, however, made herself comfortable and began shuffling the papers on her desk.

_Is it possible she _doesn't _know?_ Snow wondered. Even if there were other magic people in this world, she had no idea how the curse worked. She had her memories, of course, but she had left before the curse had fully set, whereas Regina had not. On the other hand, it was Regina's curse, and surely she would have designed it in such a way that she could maintain her memories? What was the point of the curse if she couldn't enjoy how wretched she'd made the lives of those who had once lived freely?

"How old are you, Emma?" Regina asked.

"Six," Emma answered promptly. "This many." She held up her fingers to make sure Regina got the point.

Regina smiled back at her – at least, Snow thought that's what she was trying to do. It looked more like a leer to her. It was the same expression she'd seen on Regina's face when she'd announced she was to be her stepmother.

"And you were born when?"

More importantly, Snow realized, did the queen know how important Emma was? Her role in the curse? She had to operate on the assumption she knew. If Rumpelstiltskin had told her, the scoundrel had probably told Regina as well. _Then why am I still here?_

"Ms. Smith?"

"Oh!" Startled, Snow looked at Regina. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked about your education plan for Emma. Whether you were planning on enrolling her at our school or educating her at home."

She _had _been planning on sending Emma to school, but now she wasn't so sure. However, Emma looked at her expectantly and Snow knew that if she announced Emma was going to be home-schooled, she was sure to protest, and Regina would know something was amiss. Although she knew it was probably futile, Snow wanted to conceal her knowledge of Regina's true identity for as long as she could.

"I'd like to enroll her at your elementary school," Snow answered. Her stomach twisted as she said the words, even though Emma beamed at her.

Regina's smile widened. "A very wise decision. In my experience, I've found that children who are educated at school rather than at home are more sociable, have more friends, and in general are happier. I'm sure Emma will enjoy school immensely."

Snow just nodded, but Emma exclaimed, "I will! I can't wait to go to school!"

"Very well," Regina said, straightening the papers on her desk. "That is all. I shall have Sidney prepare the forms and you may send them back in once they are complete." She stood.

"That's all?" Snow asked, remaining seated. "You don't need anything else from us?"

_From me? Like my heart?_

Regina raised her eyebrows. "No, not at this time. I just wanted to meet you, as I have met the other families and children in this town."

"I see," Snow said uncertainly. Her mind was reeling, and now she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She needed time to think; to plan. She stood and extended her hand. "Well, thank you for everything…Regina."

"Thank _you_," the queen responded as she showed them out of her office.

Snow's heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she led Emma down the marble stairs a few minutes later, clutching the registration forms in her hand. She drew deep breaths, trying to compose herself. The sight of the queen had completely unnerved her. Although she hadn't exactly grown complacent in this world, Snow had still never expected for the queen appear so randomly.

And yet, she thought, as she and Emma retraced their steps, it hadn't been random. It was all making sense now. Of course Regina was the rich donor; she had bought her way into this town, into a position of power. Her moves were all carefully planned: invasive enough to directly impact Snow's life, but not suspicious enough to raise others' concern. Snow silently chastised herself for not figuring it out sooner. Regina had slowly been inserting herself into Snow's world, and it had taken this long for her to even notice.

"Your hands are cold, Mama," Emma announced as she took Snow's hand. "I'll warm them up for you."

Snow smiled weakly. "Thanks, Emma."

Emma, Emma, everything for Emma. She had to get them out of this mess.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter should be up soon! In the meantime, please encourage my muse to write and feed her with reviews!


	3. Stories

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who is following me or my story! It means a lot that there are people out there that want to read it. A special thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I really appreciate it, especially all my anonymous reviewers out there!

Thanks to my twin soul for betaing.

* * *

Snow flipped through the registration forms she had taken from Sidney earlier that day. Although she had promised Emma she would fill them out and send them back in immediately, she still hadn't added more than Emma's name. The information asked for seemed innocuous enough, but Snow remained anxious about providing the queen with any information about her life.

When it came down to it, she knew, her efforts would be in vain. Regardless of whether she put the information on the form, Regina was bound to know it anyway. She hadn't chosen this town by accident; she'd found out where they were living and had targeted them specifically. Snow wondered how long she had been planning this attack. Months, maybe even for years.

If she didn't register Emma for school, she would have to explain why. Snow had decided that much already: she would not lie to Emma. Emma had spent all afternoon and evening gushing about school and it pained Snow that she might have to take that all away from her. At the same time, she would not put anything before Emma's safety. Emma was the savior; she was the one. She, Snow, was here to make sure that Emma was protected until she came of-age, and to educate her about the magic world.

At least, that's how she understood the plan. She hadn't told Emma anything about the magic world yet. It was too onerous, she reasoned, too complicated, and far too much for a six-year-old to handle. Snow herself had enough trouble keeping the worlds straight sometimes. She was not going to put that burden on her daughter until she absolutely had to.

And yet, as she put the registration form aside, Snow wondered if this was the time. She couldn't let Emma fall into Regina's hands so easily, but running away was not an option. If Regina had found them once, Snow had no doubt she could find them again. Snow knew that if she was going to explain to Emma why she couldn't go to school with everyone else, she was going to have to explain who Regina truly was. Who she herself truly was.

Snow turned off the kitchen light and headed for her bedroom. She pressed her ear against Emma's door as she passed her daughter's room, but Emma seemed to be asleep. Smiling slightly, Snow continued down the hall to her own room.

She headed straight for her closet. She pushed the door open and began removing her folded clothes from the shelves. It did not take her long to find what she was looking for. Carefully, Snow lifted the heavy box down from the shelf and set it on the floor. Besides Emma, what this box held was her most prized possession.

Snow removed the lid and pulled out the leather-bound book. Although it had been more than two years since she'd last looked at it, the book felt as familiar as ever. Snow ran her finger down the thick spine, preparing herself for what the book contained, for the memories that would soon overwhelm her.

It had been easier, so much easier, to forget the magic world when it was compartmentalized like this. The pages of this book were her memories captured forever as words and illustrations. When Emma was a toddler, she'd spent hours poring over this book, pouring her heart and soul into its pages. The stories came to her quickly, even though she'd tried her best to banish them from her mind. She had originally planned on just documenting her own story, and James', but once she started, Snow found that she simply couldn't stop. The book now contained stories from almost everyone she'd known in the magic world.

Eventually, she'd realized that working on the book was hurting her as much as it was helping her. She couldn't continue dwelling on the past; she had a living, breathing daughter who needed her. Although the book was meant for Emma, it was for Emma that Snow had boxed it up and stuffed it into her closet. She threw herself into her duties as a mother and pushed the rest of her memories aside.

And it had worked. Emma had grown up happy and healthy and, above all, safe, and with each day it became easier for Snow to let the memories of the magic world fade. But now, she had to bring all the memories back again. She had to share the stories – the memories – with Emma.

"Mama?"

Snow's head shot up. Emma was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, swaying uncertainly.

"Emma," Snow said, hastily dropping the book back into the box as she rose. "What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep. I had a dream," Emma explained.

"What kind of dream?" Snow asked. "A bad dream?"

Emma nodded, her bottom lip trembling. Snow opened her arms and Emma ran into them. Snow sat down on the bed, pulling Emma onto her lap. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Emma sniffed. "It was a really scary dream."

"Really scary?" Snow repeated sympathetically. She ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "That's okay. It was only a dream. You're safe now."

"But it felt so real."

"Dreams can feel that way sometimes," Snow assured her.

"It was about Dad."

Snow's breath caught in her throat. "What about him?"

Emma sniffed again. "I was watching him fight monsters. There were so many of them. I tried to help, but I couldn't move. He kept trying to get to me, but the monsters pulled him back. I think they killed him."

Snow held Emma on her lap, too stunned to speak. _Dreams aren't real_, she reminded herself impatiently. But at the same time, Emma's dream sounded eerily similar to her last moments in the magic world.

"I miss him," Emma whispered, and Snow saw tears leaking out of her eye. "I really, really miss him."

"Oh, Emma," Snow sighed as she fought to keep her own tears at bay. "I miss him, too."

"Why isn't he here?" Emma cried. "It's not fair!"

"I know," Snow said gently. "It's not fair at all."

Snow had always been exceptionally vague on the details surrounding James' absence. She couldn't bring herself to tell Emma that he was dead, mostly because she refused to believe it herself. Instead she'd gone with a version closest to the truth: she didn't know where he was. One day, shortly after Emma was born, he just disappeared. They'd done everything they could to find him, but he was still lost. She knew she'd need a better story eventually, but this one had sufficed for Emma…so far.

"I want to find him," Emma declared. "When I'm older. I'm going to be a people-finder, and the first person I find will be Dad."

Snow just smiled, not trusting herself to respond.

"Can I sleep here?" Emma asked. "I don't want to be alone."

Snow hesitated. She'd been trying to encourage Emma to be more independent and sleep in her own bed, but she felt like tonight's dream might warrant an exception. Moreover, if she were being truly honest with herself, she'd have admitted that she didn't really want to be alone tonight either.

"Sure," Snow replied. She scooted Emma off her lap. "You get comfortable. I'm just going to brush my teeth."

"Mama?"

Snow turned back. "Yes, Emma?"

"Will you read me a story?"

Snow nodded. "Sure. Why don't you go pick out a book from your room? Or…" As she stood, Snow caught sight of the still-open box that contained the story book. "Actually, wait." Snow reached down and pulled out the book. "Why don't you pick out a story from here?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a nice productive weekend and wrote two more chapters (bringing my total to six), although only the next one has been beta'd. I'll post that soon. In the meantime, muse would love some food for thought and your review would be quite tasty!


	4. Memory

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing.

**A/N:** Thanks again to my lovely readers and reviewers. I appreciate you all more than you know. This chapter is a little shorter but it features James. Enjoy!

As always, Melissa beta'd this chapter and she rocked at it.

* * *

"And so, Red put on her red cloak in a huff, even though she could not understand why her grandmother insisted that she wear it. She knew her grandmother loved her, but she felt misunderstood. There were too many secrets in this family, she thought, and no one wanted to tell her any of them."

Snow peered at Emma over the top of the book. Emma's eyes were closed, and her hand had relaxed in Snow's. Snow waited to see if Emma would protest her stopping the story, but after a minute it became clear that Emma was fast asleep. Snow smiled and closed the book, setting it aside.

It had been easier than she'd thought, reading a story from the magic world to Emma. Emma had readily chosen the story about Red, which happened to be one of the stories in the middle. Snow felt relieved that Emma's introduction to the memory book wouldn't begin with one of her own stories. They hadn't even gotten to the part in Red's story where she met Snow.

At the same time, the last words Snow had read haunted her. _There were too many secrets in this family, and no one wanted to tell her any of them. _Red had resented her grandmother for not telling her the truth about her identity; Snow feared Emma would resent her for not revealing the truth about hers.

_It's different_, Snow insisted. Red had been a teenager; Emma was only six. Snow had always tried to explain things to Emma as clearly as possible, giving as much information as she could. Even James' absence hadn't been overtly avoided.

Still, she knew the time had come to reveal all her secrets to Emma.

Even though she knew Emma needed to know the truth, Snow still feared Emma's reaction. Would she feel betrayed, upset that Snow had kept this secret from her for so long? Would she be scared – of the queen, or maybe of her own destiny? It was a lot to take in, Snow knew. And Emma was so young…_she's only six._

_Innocence has to be broken sometime_, Snow thought dully. Her own innocence had been lost when her mother died. She'd been only a few years older than Emma at the time. But Snow didn't have a few years to wait for Emma to be older. Not to mention, a few years wouldn't make the knowledge of the magic world any less painful or any easier to understand.

She'd barely even decided how she was going to break the news. She couldn't just come out and say there was a magic world of which they had both once been part. She couldn't just hand over the memory book and tell Emma that what seemed like stories were actual true. Where could she even begin? Would Emma even be able to keep it a secret?

Snow knew too that revealing the truth about the magic world also meant revealing the whole story about what had happened to James. Revealing that their entire existence in this world was a fluke; if it hadn't been for the queen, if it hadn't been for magic, Emma would have never experienced this world at all. No one would have.

Snow watched Emma's chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed. She looked so peaceful; surrounded by the bright white duvet, Emma looked like an angel lying in the snow. Snow reached over and pushed Emma's curls back from her forehead, her fingertips lingering on Emma's soft skin. How she wished Emma could stay young and innocent forever. Almost as much as she wished she didn't have to raise her alone.

As they had so often that evening, Snow's thoughts returned to James. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted him here. She tried to keep her mind of all the what-ifs and could have beens, but inevitably she thought of them anyway. Snow rarely admitted that she wanted help; she was fiercely independent and determined to solve her own problems. Still, she felt James' absence more painfully than usual, and missed him more than ever.

_Stay strong_, she chided herself stubbornly.

Snow shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts of James from her mind. She looked back at Emma, and reminded herself to be grateful for what she had – for who she had – in her life. Calmed, Snow reached over and switched off the light, falling quickly into an uneasy sleep.

"_What about Margaret?"_

_Snow looked up from her book, amused. "Did Red suggest that to you?"_

_James snorted. "No. I've just always liked the name."_

_Snow smiled and rose from her chair by the window. She made her way over to James carefully, hugging her swollen belly. She was just thankful that at six months she could still see her feet._

"_Maybe we should wait," Snow suggested. "See her first and then decide. She might not look like a Margaret. Or an Olivia. Or Amanda, Claire, Emma, or any of the other names we've come up with."_

_James shook his head sadly. "We might not have time once she's born. This is a decision we should make together."_

_Snow heard what James did not say. She knew they were both thinking about Regina's threat, about the curse that would destroy their lives. They might not be able to make the decision together after the birth because they might not both be there to see it happen. It was possible that neither would survive._

_Sensing her thoughts, James reached for her and wrapped her in his arms. Snow sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I can't imagine my life without you," she whispered. "Raising a child without you – or leaving you to raise her by yourself." She knew he was thinking along the same lines._

"_I wish I could promise you that it won't happen," he said softly. "But you know I can't."_

"_I know," Snow agreed. "I can't either."_

_James pulled back. "Look at me, Snow." She raised her head and met his eyes. "Let's promise each other something. Let's promise that no matter what happens, no matter who raises her, that we will raise a daughter who is smart, and brave, and kind. Let's promise that she will be the best of both of us." Snow could feel the lump building in her throat as she saw James' eyes brimming with tears. "And most of all, let's promise to fight to the death to never, ever leave her."_

_Snow swallowed, and the tears slid down her face as she added, "And if we do leave her, then we must fight like hell to find her again."_

_James nodded. "Do you promise?"_

Snow gasped as eyes snapped open. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **So my muse went kind of crazy and I wrote the next few chapters (through eight). None of them are beta'd yet, but I will start posting them as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'd love a review. Please and thank you!


	5. Confession

**Disclaimer:** No tengo nada.

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay...it took me a bit longer than expected to post this chapter. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing this story, especially my anonymous reviewers out there! You're appreciated too!

Thanks to Melissa, my all-star beta, who peaked too soon.

* * *

Snow knew she was in trouble as soon as she entered the kitchen and saw Emma's face. How long Emma had been awake, Snow didn't quite know, but she knew it had been long enough for Emma to find the school registration papers, which were still blank.

"Why haven't you filled them out, Mama?" Emma asked. "Can I help you?" Her face suddenly fell. "Did you forget?"

Snow crossed over to where Emma was standing by the counter and took the papers from her hands. "No," she answered honestly, "I didn't forget."

"But you _promised_!" Emma insisted.

Snow swallowed hard. "It's a little more complicated than that, Emma."

"I still get to go to school, right?" Emma demanded. "Right?"

Snow hesitated, torn. She had wanted to tell Emma everything, to explain herself first before saying Emma couldn't go to school. She still could, she knew, but this conversation was all wrong. She took a deep breath. "I just need to think about it a little-"

"No!" Emma cried. "I want to go to school with Regina! You said I could; you _promised._" Snow tried to reach for her, but Emma pulled away. "I _hate _you!"

"Emma, wait-"

"Mama…"

"Don't go, please!"

"Go?" Emma's giggle seemed to come from somewhere far away. "I'm not going anywhere, Mama."

Snow's eyes flew open. She stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Slowly she became aware of Emma's arm lying across her chest, her daughter's head curled up against her neck.

"Good morning, Mama," Emma whispered.

Relief broke over her and Snow pulled Emma toward her chest. She pressed a kiss to her hair, inhaling the lingering scent of strawberries from her shampoo. Snow clung to her daughter, allowing the remnants of the dream to flow from her mind. It had seemed so _real._ The fight, the hurt, the tone of betrayal…it was everything she was afraid of.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Emma wanted to know, breaking the silence.

"Not too bad," Snow mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?"

Snow smiled, wondering as she looked at Emma's eager and concerned expression, how her daughter had grown up so fast. "No, that's okay," she answered. "But thank you for offering."

"Okay." Emma cast her eyes around, plainly trying to find something to say. Snow saw her catch sight of the book. "I really liked the story."

Snow laughed. "You did? But you were only awake for a few pages," she teased.

"I was tired!" Emma said defensively. "And I liked all the parts before that. Who made the book? The pictures are very pretty."

_Who made the book?_

Here it was, the perfect opportunity to tell Emma everything. Snow could tell she had already piqued Emma's interest and would only further it by telling Emma that she, Snow, had actually written and illustrated the entire book. She had to tell her.

"I did," Snow replied.

"You did?" Emma's tone was filled with wonder.

"Yes," Snow said. "I started when you were a baby."

"But where did the stories come from?" Emma asked. "Do other kids know these stories, too?"

Snow hesitated, then smiled. "Why don't you get dressed? I'll make us some breakfast, and then I'll tell you everything."

Twenty minutes later, Emma was happily munching away at blueberry pancakes while Snow's mouth grew dry. She tried to eat, but her stomach twisted with nerves. Despite her eagerness, her determination to share her stories with Emma, she was still worried about what Emma's reaction would be. Would she even believe it?

"You're not eating, Mama," Emma said pointedly.

Snow managed a weak smile. "I know." She gestured toward her pancakes. "Do you want some more?"

Emma shook her head. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh…" Snow cast her mind around for a suitable answer, but settled on honesty. "I guess I'm just nervous about explaining the stories to you. They're very important to me, and I've spent a lot of time writing them down." She paused, then added, "And I really hope you understand."

Emma giggled. "They're stories, Mama. What's there to understand?"

Snow bit her lip and didn't answer. She told herself to be patient, to keep an open mind. She shouldn't expect too much from Emma. She was only six years old…

_She's only six years old. She's not ready._

But she would have to be.

When Snow had been silent for nearly a minute, Emma asked quietly, "Did I say something wrong?"

Snow sighed. "No…not really." She picked up the book and began walking over to the couch. "Come here." Emma immediately dropped her fork and followed her. "Let me show you."

Snow sank down onto the couch and Emma clambered up beside her, waiting expectantly. Snow drew a steadying breath and then opened the book to the first story.

_Her _story.

"That's you!" Emma exclaimed, catching sight of the first illustration. "She looks just like you. Did you put yourself in the book?"

"Yes, I'm in the book," Snow answered slowly. "This is my story…I wrote about my life."

"You're wearing a crown!" Emma gasped, pointing to the picture. "Were you a princess? Am I a princess, too?"

Snow held up her hand to silence her. "I know you're going to have a bunch of questions. It's going to be a lot for you to take in. It's not at all like you think – none of it is. And what you have to remember most of all is that everything I'm about to tell you is top, top secret. _No one _can know." Snow met Emma's pale eyes. "I can't tell you anything unless you promise it stays just between us."

"Mama," Emma said, looking wary for the first time. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," Snow replied. "I just want you to be prepared – I need you to understand that this is not going to be easy. But I hope it will all make sense in the end."

"Okay," Emma said, though she still looked uncertain.

"Okay." Snow turned her attention back to the book. She stared at the page, wondering best how to begin. After a long moment, she said, "You asked me where the stories came from. They came from my mind."

Emma cocked her head. "Isn't that where all stories come from? They're just made up in your head?"

"These are different," Snow said. "These stories are…they're about things that actually happened. I didn't make these stories up in my head. I said they came from my mind because the stories are my memories."

Emma simply stared. She looked down at the illustrated Snow and then back at her mother, clearly trying to reconcile the two images. Snow saw her trying to read some of the words on the page, although she knew Emma wouldn't be able to understand most of them. She opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. She had to give Emma time to process what she was saying, and she didn't want to rush that process.

Finally Emma looked back at her. "Tell me the story."

Snow let out a shaky breath. "Which story?"

"This story," Emma replied. She pointed to the illustration. "I want to know _your_ story."

Snow considered her. She hadn't intended on letting Emma read her entire story so soon. She had planned on explaining the curse, of course, but she'd wanted to save most of the finer points for another day. Her story was long; it began from the time when she was a girl, barely older than Emma, when her mother had fallen ill. It revealed Regina long before it revealed James, and Snow thought it best, however silly it may seem, to tell Emma about her father before revealing that the superintendent Regina was in fact the same evil queen Regina in the story.

"You don't – you don't want to know anything else first?" Snow asked. "Like how this happened – or…?"

But Emma was already shaking her head. "No. I want to know your story first. I want to understand."

"Okay," Snow relented, though she wasn't sure how much Emma could understand without knowing about the curse. She pulled the book toward her and Emma leaned into her side as Snow began to read, "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a young girl named Snow White."

"_Snow White_," Emma breathed. "But that's not your name _now_."

Snow smiled. "I know. But it was."

In that instant, everything changed.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! I really like this chapter, but the next chapter may be my favorite. I hope to post it soon. In the meantime, please leave me a review!


	6. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize from the show is mine.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter also took me a little longer than expected to perfect...as I said before, it is my favorite one, and I wanted it to be its absolute best. I really hope that you enjoy it. A sincere and heartfelt thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also a shout-out to one of my anonymous reviewers "Guest" - I'm so glad you gave this story a try. I normally avoid AU stories as well, so it makes me really happy that this one managed to attract another skeptic like myself.

Thanks to Melissa, my favorite beta.

* * *

For a moment, Snow forgot to breathe.

Time seemed to stand still. The pregnant silence that followed the knock on the door - There had been a knock, right? She hadn't just imagined it? - could have been an eternity. All Snow knew was that something was very, very wrong.

"Who's at the door, Mama?"

So she hadn't imagined it. Emma gave her a quizzical look and then slid off the couch. Snow tore after her.

"_Wait_," Snow hissed.

"Why?" Emma asked as the knocking came for a second time. "Shouldn't we see who it is?"

"No," Snow replied quickly. She crossed in front of the door and knelt down in front of Emma. "I know who it is," she told her. Snow swallowed, trying to gulp down her fear, to focus her mind. Her fear was suffocating.

"You're scaring me," Emma whispered.

"I know," Snow said. "And I'm sorry. But this is important." She waited until she had held Emma's gaze for several seconds before continuing. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to take the book and go hide. Hide yourself and the book in a safe place where no one can find you. Don't come out until I come to get you."

"But-"

"Emma," Snow began, "I don't have time to explain. It's all there in the book. Please, just do this for me. I need you to be safe."

"Safe from what?" Emma asked. Snow could hear the fear in her voice. "Who's there?"

"Regina," Snow replied. "The superintendent. She's the evil queen. Remember how you noticed I was wearing a crown in the stories? You were right; I was a princess. She was the queen. She married my father after my mother died." Snow could already tell from the look on Emma's face that this wasn't making any sense. Emma looked more terrified than ever. "I know it's a lot to understand," Snow pressed on. "But I'll explain everything later. I don't have time now. Regina is here, and I have to make her go away."

"But why?" Emma was close to tears now. "Is she going to hurt you?"

_Maybe. Probably._

When Snow didn't answer, Emma began to cry. "I don't want her to hurt you!"

"Emma, Emma," Snow tried to soothe her. She pulled Emma into her arms, her chest tightening when she heard the knocking for the third time. She wondered if Regina could hear them and decided she probably could. Snow felt uneasy. What was Regina waiting for?

More importantly, why hadn't she run when she'd had the chance? Even if Regina found them eventually, she at least would have had time to tell Emma more about the magic world. And she wouldn't be crouching behind a door, trapped with nowhere to go.

She had to get Emma out of here.

"Emma, look at me." Snow pushed herself away from her daughter so she could look her in the eye again. "I raised you to be smart, and brave, and kind. You are all of those things, but right now I need you most of all to be brave. I know you're scared, but please, find the courage to do this for me. I need you to hide. I will deal with Regina, but I want you to be somewhere safe. Can you do that for me?"

"Hide with the book," Emma said softly.

"Yes," Snow said. She forced a smile, but she could feel tears brimming in her eyes. What if this was the last time they saw each other?

She hugged Emma close and kissed the top of her head. She could feel Emma crying, and she couldn't stop a few tears of her own. Finally, she forced herself to pull back. "Go on," she whispered. When Emma didn't move, Snow gave her a little push. "Go on, go! Regina won't wait much longer."

Emma nodded, and then leaned in one last time. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too," Snow responded. She brushed Emma's cheek. "Now go!"

Emma took off immediately. She snatched up the book from the couch and ran down the hall to the bedrooms. Snow gave her a few extra seconds to hide before wiping her eyes and opening the door.

"Ms. Smith, there you are," Regina said as soon as the door swung open. "I thought you might be home."

"Yes," Snow answered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to the door. I was…in the shower."

Snow felt disoriented, caught off guard. Regina had come to visit her at home. There was no one else around. Why hadn't she dropped the charade?

"Shampoo in your eye?" Regina asked as she crossed the threshold.

Snow frowned. "What do you…?"

"Your eyes are red," Regina said, her lips curling into a leer. "Like you've been crying. Did you get shampoo in your eye?" Snow didn't answer, but Regina continued, "Or maybe you've been saying goodbye."

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked. She crossed her arms and glared at Regina. "What do you want?"

"You know very well what I want," Regina said. When Snow didn't answer, Regina continued, "You are not Rumpelstiltskin's only confidante."

Snow felt her insides go cold. Her worst fears were confirmed. "She's not here," Snow lied quickly. "She went to a friend's house to play."

"I'm sure," Regina said. "You needn't hide her. You know it'll never work."

Snow stayed silent. She did know.

"But I am not unreasonable," Regina continued. "I actually came to make a deal."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?"

"A life, for a life," Regina drawled. Snow's mouth went dry. "Give Emma to me, and I'll let you live."

Snow laughed bitterly. "What makes you think I _don't_ know you'll kill us both the second I give her to you?"

"On the contrary," Regina said. "I've been informed that harming Emma would not be in my best interest."

Beneath her fear, Snow felt a ripple of curiosity. So Emma could break the curse, but she also had to be alive for the curse to succeed as well?

"Give her to me," Regina repeated. "And your life will be spared."

"I'd die first," Snow said fiercely.

"And what good would that do anyone?" Regina questioned. "You'll lose Emma to me either way. At least my way, you'd still be alive."

"A life without Emma is not a life worth living," Snow answered.

"I see," Regina said. "You'd prefer to be reunited with your beloved in death? That's right," Regina sneered, correctly interpreting Snow's silence. "I killed him."

Despair welled in her chest. "You didn't."

"I did," Regina said. "I took a knife and stabbed his chest." Snow tried to turn away, unable to listen to more, but Regina caught her arm and pulled her back. Locking her hands around Snow's wrist, she leaned less than an inch from Snow's face and hissed, "And then I carved out his heart."

Snow gasped as Regina threw her to the ground. "You cannot defeat me!" she cried. "Spare your daughter the sight of your dead body and give her to me _now_."

"Never," Snow whispered. She could barely think straight. James couldn't be dead, he simply _couldn't _be. But somewhere deep down, she knew Regina wasn't lying. The chances of James surviving had been slim; she'd known that for years. But there was something so terrible about hearing Regina say that she'd killed him in her callous, unforgiving tone.

It didn't matter. All that mattered now was that Emma didn't fall into Regina's clutches. With James gone, Snow knew she was her daughter's last hope.

"I thought you'd say that," Regina said. She knelt on the ground next to Snow and pulled a small object from her cloak. "Do you know what this is?"

Snow felt her heart skip a beat.

"It must be taken willingly," Regina said softly.

Snow looked at the poisoned apple and then back at Regina. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll give it to Emma."

Snow's mouth dropped open. "But you said you couldn't kill her!"

"And this won't," Regina said. "You ought to know that by now."

Snow shuddered. She hadn't told anyone, not even James, what she had seen while under the spell of Regina's apple. For a six-year-old, being under the spell might be a fate worse than death. Snow could never inflict that torture upon anyone, and certainly not her own daughter.

She looked at the apple for a long time. Finally she asked, "What will you do with her?"

"Raise her as my own," Regina answered. "In a land without magic."

"She'll be safe?"

"You know she will be. I can't risk anything happening to her."

"She'll be happy?"

"I can't very well risk her running away."

Snow went quiet, looking at the apple again, weighing her options. She could refuse the apple and try to find a way to get Emma out of the house before Regina could stuff it down her daughter's throat. But Snow knew that would never work, not least because she would never reach Emma in time. For all Regina said about how the apple had to be taken willingly, Snow felt sure Regina was not above force-feeding it to her daughter.

She could take the apple herself…The thought of the spell made her feel sick, but it was a small price to pay for Emma's safety. If what Regina said was true about the curse, then she at least wouldn't be able to kill Emma. Snow wondered if Regina truly meant that, but decided that she must. If Regina wanted them both dead, there were easier ways of doing it.

Snow slowly extended her hand. Regina placed the apple in her palm.

"She'll know I loved her?"

"Would you be doing this for her if you didn't?"

Snow considered the apple for a long time. Then she closed her eyes and took her final bite.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh, another cliffhanger! Reviews make my world go round. I'll try to post again soon!


	7. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING._  
_

**A/N:** WHOA THERE. Clearly I need to have evil cliffhanger chapters more often - the response to the last chapter was incredible! I feel so loved. Each and every one of your reviews made my day. Seriously. You have no idea how happy it makes me that there are so many people out there reading and reviewing this story.

Thanks to Melissa for beta'ing two versions of this one.

* * *

_James._

_Maniacal laughter filled the room as the queen extended her hand toward his chest. She watched, frozen, as the queen slowly unsheathed a dagger, pressing the tip to his neck, drawing blood…_

"_NO!" Snow screamed, but Regina ignored her. Snow continued to scream, trying to claw her way to James, but the shackles held her back. _

But why am I seeing this? _Snow wondered. _I never saw James die.

Is this how James died?

_The screams turned into her mother's. The screams of death, pure agony…it was torturous just to hear them. And Snow drew her legs to her chest, a young girl huddled by a dying fire, sheltering herself from the pain. _

Suddenly the screaming stopped.

Silence filled her ears, a welcome relief. For a moment, she could only lie there, wherever she was, as her heart raced. Then she became aware of the bed she was lying on, the warmth of a body near hers. She wished she could see, but her eyes refused to open. Was she blind? Panicking, she bolted upright, only to be met by strong hands pushing her back.

"Tsk, tsk, dearie. Not so fast."

_Rumpelstiltskin!_

His voice only made her fight harder. She had to get out of Rumpelstiltskin was had to be a place she didn't want to be. She opened her mouth and tried to yell, but nothing came out. Frantic, she arched her body up, trying to shove his hands off of her, but they were too strong.

Suddenly her body sagged and she collapsed against the bed, all fight gone. This unexpected weakness scared her more than ever. What was going on?

"It's all right, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Sleeping potion will do that to you."

_Sleeping potion?_

The memories flooded back. The apple – Regina – Emma – she had to find Emma! How much time had passed? How had Rumpelstiltskin found her? Was there still time?

And why couldn't she _move_?

"There, there," Rumpelstiltskin crooned. "Just hold still or you'll wear yourself out before I have a chance to give you the rest of it."

Snow had no choice but to hold still; her body refused to cooperate. However, Rumpelstiltskin had peaked her curiosity. _The rest of what?_

"That's better," Rumpelstiltskin said. She felt him settle himself down next to her on the bed. "We have just a few matters to discuss and I can't do that while you're wasting your energy fighting me." He brushed her cheek with his gnarled hand. "My dear, sweet Snow White. You must have so many questions. I have the answers. But you know how it is with magic…it all comes with a price.

Snow swallowed, hanging onto every word. She'd pay any price to see Emma again.

"I see I have your attention," he continued. "I understand you're not exactly up for negotiating, so it'll just be me doing the talking this time." Rumpelstiltskin leaned so close she could feel his breath against her cheek. "I know where your daughter is, and you're the only one who can save her. And _I'm _the only one who can save you. It's only magic that will save you now and I happen to be in possession of the very magic that you need." He slipped her hand into hers. "Will you pay me any price? Squeeze once for yes and twice for no!"

Snow barely hesitated before giving one firm squeeze.

"Open wide!" Without warning, Rumpelstiltskin reached for her mouth and pressed a glass to her lips. The liquid was warm and tasteless. Snow continued swallowing until he moved the glass away.

The effect was instantaneous. Immediately her eyes flew open and she gasped, sucking in deep breaths of air. The light above her was much too bright, but she didn't shield her eyes. Instead she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and took in her surroundings.

Rumpelstiltskin was on the edge of her bed, an empty glass flask in his hand. If she hadn't recognized his voice, she might not have recognized him at all. His hair was impeccably combed and his clothes looked exceptionally well-kept. He was watching her through beady eyes – the same eyes she had last seen staring at her through the bars of a jail cell in her castle's dungeon.

"You saved me," Snow breathed. She nodded toward the flask. "What was that?"

"The only thing that can break all curses," Rumpelstiltskin answered. "True love."

"True love?" Snow whispered in awe. "But you can't make a potion of true love. It's impossible!"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "You can if you have the ingredients to bottle."

Snow simply shook her head, unable to argue. She looked around the room for any hint as to where she was, but could find none. The walls were white, as was the tile floor and the plaster ceiling. There were no signs, no posters, nothing indicating anything about where she was.

"Where am I?"

"They call it Storybrooke," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Maine."

"And how did I get to Storybrooke, Maine?" Snow asked hesitantly.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a strange look. "Don't you have more important questions to be asking? We have very little time and much to cover."

"Very little time?" Snow repeated, horrified. "You mean the effects of the potion aren't permanent?"

"Oh, no, they are," he assured her. "But there are, shall we say, other constraints on your time."

"What do you mean?"

"I expect you'll find out soon enough," Rumpelstiltskin answered happily. Snow stared at him, nonplussed by his carefree attitude. She supposed she should expect nothing less from the devious trickster.

"Let's get on with it then," he continued. "Emma. Your daughter. Your own flesh and blood. You want to see her, yes?"

"Yes," she replied eagerly. "Of course I do. Where is she? Is she all right?"

"She is also here in Storybrooke," Rumpelstiltskin said, although the fact that he did not elaborate was not lost on Snow.

"But is she _all right_?" she pressed him. "What has Regina done to her? How long has she had her?"

"You'll see for yourself," he said. "And soon, I expect." He glanced at his pocket watch. "We need to hurry this little chat up, dearie. The guards will be making their rounds soon and you need to be gone by then."

"Guards?" Snow said uncertainly. "What guards?"

"There's no time for that now," he said, impatiently waving her question aside. "Here's the deal. I used my little potion here to break the queen's curse. I don't have any more of it, and Prince Charmings are in short supply these days, so mind you don't eat any more apples. Now for my payment..."

"Hold on," Snow interjected. "You said you would reunite me with Emma, and I would pay any price for that. Just reviving me isn't enough."

"You will be with her," Rumpelstiltskin said testily. "Didn't I say she was here in Storybrooke? You'll see her as soon as you stop interrupting and listen to my instructions." He raised an eyebrow at her, and Snow nodded to show she was listening. "I need you to find Emma and get her to break the curse before it's too late."

Snow almost laughed. Rumpelstiltskin's request was hardly an imposition. Finding Emma and telling her the truth about the magic world had been Snow's plan from the beginning. She couldn't believe that Rumpelstiltskin's price would be so easy to pay.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled indulgently. "I know what you're thinking. Too easy, yes? There are a few, ah, complications." His smile widened. "Firstly, you ought to know that Emma still has no knowledge of the magic world. Anything you told her when she was young has been forgotten by now."

Snow nodded, still unconcerned. She hadn't told Emma much of anything; it wouldn't be hard to start again from the beginning.

"Secondly, you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to tell her that you are her mother."

Snow's mouth dropped open. "What – why? What do you mean? Doesn't she _know_ that I'm her mother – won't she recognize me?" Snow realized as soon as she said it what the answer would be. Her heart sank. "You're saying that she won't recognize – you're saying that she's forgotten me?" Snow could barely get out the words. The thought of Emma having forgotten her was simply too horrible to imagine.

"She won't recognize you," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "But do not fret, dearie. The memories are in there somewhere. They're just being repressed."

"Regina," Snow breathed. "She's repressing Emma's memories."

"As I was saying," he continued. "You are not allowed to tell her that you are her mother. She must figure it out for herself."

"But how will I – who will I be?" Snow asked. "I can't just walk into a town I've never been to before and start talking to her."

"True," he said. "Which is why I've created an identity for you." He pulled a thick envelope from inside his coat pocket. "This should tell you everything you need to know. I placed you in an occupation that should give you…ample opportunity to get close to Emma. No, don't open it now!" he admonished her when Snow made to open the package. "We don't have time. Read it later, once we get outside. The first page contains directions to your home. There's a key taped there, too."

"But – why are you doing this?" Snow asked, overwhelmed. Her mind was spinning. _Why _would Rumpelstiltskin help her accomplish exactly what she wanted while asking for so little in return?

But he just shook his head. "No time for that, dearie. Get up, get up! The guards are coming any minute now."

Snow scrambled to her feet. Her legs felt unsteady beneath her and she had to use the edge of the bed to support herself. When she regained her balance, Rumpelstiltskin was waiting for her by the door. "Hurry up, hurry up!" he chided her. "Do you want your freedom or don't you?"

"Please," Snow said as he hustled her into the empty hallway and chivied her toward the exit. "Just tell me. Why are you doing this?"

Rumpelstiltskin pushed open the emergency exit door and shoved her outside into the cool night. Over the sound of the piercing alarm, he beckoned her close with a long finger. Snow leaned in, struggling to hear him over the siren wails.

"Let's just say…I'm _invested_ in your future."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, the plot thickens! Kudos to those of you making predictions - I love hearing them. I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing!


	8. Identity

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** Wow, thanks again for the awesome response to last chapter. I'm so excited that so many of you are getting really into the story! This chapter is more transitional, less action-packed than the last few have been, but I promise that the next two chapters (which have been written) will be more dramatic. So think of this as the calm before the storm.

As always, thanks to my fabulous beta Melissa, who has such impeccable timing.

* * *

The dark streets were abandoned. Snow crept across the sprawling lawn outside whatever building she had been held in. She glanced up, looking for an identifying sign, but she couldn't find one. Snow was grateful for the sparsely positioned streetlights, as she was wearing only a thin gown. Judging by the cool breeze playing against the skin on her back, the gown wasn't even closed all the way.

Fortunately, the home Rumpelstiltskin had arranged for her didn't seem to be far away. The crudely drawn map suggested it was just a few blocks down and a few more to the left. Snow moved quickly, not wanting to be seen. Her mind was spinning with the new information, but she didn't have time to stop and sort through it all. She felt incredibly vulnerable, not least of all because she was sure Regina was here somewhere, and the last thing she wanted was to be discovered at night barely clothed on the street by a woman intent on destroying her.

Snow let out a sigh of relief when the dark house came into view. The house was modest-sized and seemed comfortable enough. Snow pulled the key out of the envelope and slipped it into the lock. The door knob turned easily and she pushed the heavy door open, stepping into her new house for the first time.

She felt along the wall until she found the light switch. She flipped it, realizing at the last second that she didn't even know if the electricity had been paid for. Luckily, it seemed Rumpelstiltskin had taken care of that detail as well; the room was flooded in light. There were two armchairs and a small table. Looking into the next room, Snow could see the kitchen. All of the walls were white. She walked down the hall to what she assumed was the bedroom. She pushed open the door to reveal the bed, already made. Although she was grateful she didn't have to furnish anything, Snow felt uneasy about living anywhere Rumpelstiltskin had had a hand in arranging.

She was too tired to think about that now. Snow threw the envelope down on the bed and then opened the closet door, wondering what, if anything, she would find. It appeared Rumpelstiltskin hadn't spared the closet either; Snow found several skirts and blouses. None of them were to her particular taste, but she decided they would do for now. Snow sorted through the collection until she found a nightgown.

Once she had changed from the pathetic other gown, Snow sat down on the bed with the envelope. She dumped the contents out over the patchwork quilt, eager to see what Rumpelstiltskin had arranged for her.

The details seemed simple enough. He had set her up with a teaching position at the local elementary school. She supposed he had made good on his word to put her in close proximity to Emma and wondered vaguely if she would be her teacher. _The irony_, Snow thought. She'd always wanted to teach Emma, and now she was being paid to teach her everything but the truth.

The majority of the papers related to her teaching position. Snow saw from the school calendar that she was expected to show up the day after next for her first class (Rumpelstiltskin had most conveniently circled the current date). Snow tried to calculate how long she had been under the queen's spell, but she found she could not remember what day she had been cursed. She supposed it didn't really matter.

She hadn't given much thought to the sleeping curse. The dreams – or had they been memories? - were so horrible, she preferred not to think of them at all. That was all behind her now; dwelling on the past would simply not do. She had to focus on the present, the tasks right in front of her. She had to find her daughter.

_I still have a chance_, Snow thought fiercely. She refused to believe otherwise. Regina might have been repressing Emma's memories, but Snow felt sure that she would be able to get through to her. Rumpelstiltskin's warning that Emma had forgotten her couldn't be true; it simply _couldn't _be. She had been a part of Emma's life for six years, hadn't she? That couldn't just be erased at Regina's will.

At the same time, however, Snow knew what she was up against. She had no doubt that Regina would be just as powerful in Storybrooke as she had been before. Suddenly Snow froze. Was Regina still the superintendent? Was that why Rumpelstiltskin had found her a job at the school, to make her even more vulnerable, even more accessible to Regina?

Snow tore through the papers, trying to find the one about the school district. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't enclosed any information about the school administration, but he had included a list of Storybrooke's most powerful people. The owner of the town was someone named Mr. Gold; Snow wondered what it meant for someone to _own _the town. How was that even possible?

She didn't dwell on it further because her heart nearly stopped when she saw Regina's name.

_Regina Mills, mayor?_

If she thought the superintendent was bad, surely being mayor was worse. Regina had even more power than before. She was literally in control of this town, second maybe to Mr. Gold, if being the owner meant more than being the mayor.

_But it makes sense,_ she reasoned. Of course Regina would be the most powerful woman in this town. She would not have taken Emma here otherwise. She wanted to have as much control as possible over Emma; isn't that what she had said? Snow wondered if Regina knew what Rumpelstiltskin had done. Were they still working together? Were they even in touch? Perhaps Rumpelstiltskin had acted unilaterally and even gone behind Regina's back to give her the potion. Snow clung to the hope that she wouldn't be fighting against both of them at the same time.

_Maybe the queen doesn't even know I'm here_, she thought hopefully. _Maybe I actually have a chance._

Snow shook her head, admonishing herself. She shouldn't have expected it to be so easy. None of it would be. There was little chance of Rumpelstiltskin acting against Regina if she was the mayor of this town. He wouldn't risk exposing himself to her wrath. Regina had already proven that she was not above using magic to subdue Snow, even in a world where magic supposedly did not exist.

Snow sighed and glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight. Despite having been under the apple's spell, she felt like she hadn't slept in days. She set the stack of papers aside; she would have to look through them more carefully later. As she moved the papers over to the nightstand, a plastic card slipped out of the bottom. Snow picked it up from the floor and gasped.

She was staring at a picture of herself. At least – she thought it was herself; it was hard to tell, as the woman in the picture had short hair. But the face was the same, and the eyes…Snow's gaze fell on the words emblazoned across the top. _Storybrooke Elementary School._ And then below that: _Blanchard, Mary Margaret._

"Mary Margaret Blanchard?" she read aloud. She felt another nervous twinge. Had Rumpelstiltskin picked that name by chance, or did he know that she had used Margaret as her alias twice – once in the magic world, and when Emma was growing up? She decided it didn't matter. Instead, she focused on the more immediate problem. Snow ran her hand through her long, tangled hair, thinking hard.

She knew what she had to do.

She found the scissors in the bathroom drawer as though they had been placed there specifically for this purpose. Snow brushed out her long mane of hair one last time, and looked at herself in the mirror for a long time. She looked exactly the same as she always had, in the magic world, and in this one. Would she even recognize herself with short hair? She'd had long hair for so many years, she didn't think short hair would suit her.

But she didn't have a choice. The picture on the card was presumably taken recently, and she couldn't exactly explain how she'd managed to grow more than a foot of hair in such a short amount of time. _It's for Emma,_ she reminded herself. _You're doing this for Emma._

Slowly she raised the scissors and made the first cut.

_Everything for Emma._

* * *

__**A/N:** As I said, this is just the calm before the storm...in the meantime, why not leave me a review? I will try to update again soon!


	9. Duality

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long for me to post. Last week ended up being a lot busier than I had anticipated. I also had my wisdom teeth removed, which took a lot more out of me than I thought it would. I really appreciate everyone's reviews and I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to personally respond to more of them. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I was very amused by the comments on Snow's haircut - didn't realize so many people agreed with me that the pixie cut is unfortunate, haha. I'm also glad that you didn't find last chapter slow, even if it was transitional. As promised, things pick up a bit here, and even more so in the next chapter! Enjoy!

Thanks to Melissa for betaing. She thinks of everything.

* * *

It was raining when Snow awoke the next morning. She lay in bed quietly, listening to the splatter of raindrops against the windowpane. She pushed her bangs back from her face, her fingers lingering over the short strands. It had taken almost an hour for her to get the haircut exactly right. She'd had to take off a little more than the picture showed, but Snow was reasonably pleased with the result. She was also pleasantly surprised to find that her short hair was much more manageable in the morning.

Snow pushed herself into a sitting position and reached for the envelope of papers she'd set aside the night before. She shuffled through them, looking for some sort of city guide. She figured that on her one free day before work began, she ought to spend the time trying to find Emma. Snow knew she would have to act quickly. The more she could accomplish without Regina realizing her presence, the better.

With that thought in mind, Snow swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to the bathroom. Even though she was expecting it, she still wasn't fully prepared for the sight of herself with short hair. Her round face, dark eyes, and pale skin looked the same, but with that haircut, she felt utterly unrecognizable. Hopefully that would work in her favor if she ran into Regina.

As it turned out, Rumpelstiltskin had supplied the bathroom with everything but shampoo and soap. Although Snow was somewhat disappointed she couldn't shower, she also felt a sense of relief. The idea of Rumpelstiltskin picking out her clothes was bad enough without him deciding what products she used on her body, too. She made a mental note to stop for the missing supplies while she was out.

She selected a pair of white slacks and a pink sweater. The slacks were dressier than she normally would have worn on a causal day, but Rumpelstiltskin hadn't provided her with anything but professional attire. Snow wondered if people in Storybrooke dressed up every day.

The foodless kitchen cabinets were a surprise. While she found several pots and utensils, Snow couldn't actually find a single edible thing in the entire kitchen. She wondered if Rumpelstiltskin had purposely left her with no food to force her to leave the house. Or maybe it was a clue. Maybe he knew that Regina and Emma went to the grocery store on Sundays and he orchestrated it so that she would run into them. Or maybe –

_Stop_, Snow chided herself. _Stop thinking that way. You'll drive yourself insane._

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts. Anything Rumpelstiltskin had touched made her suspicious; she didn't trust him. At the same time, if she kept overanalyzing every detail looking for clues, she might never accomplish anything at all.

"First things first," Snow told herself as her stomach rumbled. "Breakfast."

She set off five minutes later with a large umbrella she'd found in the closet and a purse she'd found hanging on the door. It seemed that Rumpelstiltskin had even thought to provide her with money, which made her even more uneasy about the fact he hadn't provided her with any food. He'd thought of all the little things, but not many of the important ones.

Snow retraced her steps from the night before and soon found herself standing outside the same building from which she'd fled. In the daylight, she could see that it was a large brick building, with few windows. As she walked around it toward the main road, she saw the sign: Storybrooke Hospital.

_I was in a hospital?_ Snow wondered. She supposed that made sense, given the effects of the apple, although she had no idea how she'd gotten there. She shuddered, wondering if Rumpelstiltskin had been in charge of moving her unconscious form.

On the other side of the hospital, Snow found the city's main road. It seemed that everything in Storybrooke was fairly compact, and she guessed that the city itself wasn't that large. Snow felt bolstered by this fact, hopeful that it would make Emma easier to find. There probably wasn't even more than one elementary school.

Snow stopped outside the first diner that she saw. A sign told her it was called "Granny's." She liked the warm title. Judging from the many people inside, it seemed to be a popular restaurant. Snow decided to give try.

It happened when she'd almost reached the door.

Snow gasped. "Gru-" She caught herself just in time. There was no Grumpy here.

"Hey, who're you calling Grandpa?" the man growled.

"I'm – I'm sorry," Snow stammered. "I thought you were someone I…" The man continued to glare at her until her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry," she said again, recovering quickly. "Please excuse me, Mr..."

"Name's Leroy," he grunted. "I'll not be having any of this 'Mr.' this or that crap."

"Leroy," Snow repeated, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Good for you," he said without taking her hand. "You're blocking the door."

"Oh!" Snow immediately stepped aside. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" Leroy pushed past her and into the diner before she could finish her apology.

Snow bit her lip, upset. She felt sure she had recognized Grumpy; in fact, she was _still _sure. There was no mistaking his face. Except for his clothing, he looked exactly as he had in the magic world. Not to mention, he even had Grumpy's temperament. Snow stayed outside the door, thinking fast. Aside from Regina and now Rumpelstiltskin, she had never seen anyone from the magic world in this world. What was more, both Regina and Rumpelstiltskin had recognized her immediately, whereas Grumpy – Leroy? – had not. While Regina and Rumpelstiltskin could pretend not to know her to their advantage, there was no reason for Grumpy to pretend. She knew he would never do that to her.

Snow was unnerved. Would she encounter more people from the magic world in Storybrooke? Would they be like Grumpy, with no idea who she was, or would they be like Regina and Rumpelstiltskin? And if they were like the former – Snow shuddered, this was the most disturbing idea of all – would they even remember the magic world where they had once lived?

There was only one way to find out. Snow took a deep breath and pushed open the restaurant door.

The people inside looked innocent enough. In fact, besides Grumpy, Snow didn't think she recognized anyone else from the magic world. She took another calming breath. Perhaps Grumpy was just a fluke.

"Order up!" a loud voice called from the counter. Snow turned, her mouth dropping open in shock.

The girl at the counter was Red.

But she didn't look like the Red Snow remembered. This Red had long, wild hair with streaks of red. Her blouse and skirt were both too short for her, exposing an indecent amount of skin. Snow wondered how this could have happened; Red's grandmother would never have allowed her to leave the cottage dressed so provocatively.

"Hey, you!" Red yelled over to Snow. "Counter or booth?"

"Oh, um-" Snow glanced around. "Counter, please."

Red jerked her head toward one of the empty seats at the counter and Snow made her way over, her heart racing. So Red was here too, and she didn't seem to recognize Snow either. _Maybe it's just my haircut_, Snow thought hopefully. _Maybe they really _do _know who I am…_

"What can I get you?" Red asked, leaning over the counter to talk to Snow. Snow caught sight of the nametag on her breast. It read _Ruby_.

"Just some coffee," Snow managed to say. "I need to look at a menu."

"Gran, menu over here!" Red yelled over her shoulder.

_Gran?_

Red's grandmother came bustling out of the kitchen, holding several plates, a menu tucked under her arm. She dropped the plates off first, and then doubled back to Snow, dropping the menu on the counter in front of her.

"I don't think I've seen you here before," Gran said.

"Oh – no," Snow answered. "I just arrived last night."

Gran frowned. "How strange. I can't remember the last time we had any visitors in Storybrooke."

"I'm not a visitor," Snow said. "I'm a new teacher."

"They're still hiring teachers?" Gran's frown deepened. "Well…if you say so. In any case, welcome."

"Thanks," Snow said, picking up the menu. She wondered why the idea of someone visiting Storybrooke seemed so foreign. Surely the town had visitors?

"Oh, Ruby," Gran said, catching Red's arm as she reappeared from under the counter. "Would you mind helping the new girl? She needs to keep the tables moving."

"Gran," Red protested, "stop calling her the 'new girl.' She's worked here for almost a month."

"Has she?" Gran said, wrinkling her nose. "You'd think she'd have gotten better at her job by now."

"So what do you recommend here?" Snow asked Red.

"Everything," Red said, waving for someone, presumably the new girl, to come over. "Oh, come on," Red muttered impatiently. "Come _on._"

Snow looked up to see who Red was signaling. A young woman with long blond curls was standing over by Leroy's table. Snow felt sorry for her, wondering if Leroy was treating her as unpleasantly as he had treated her earlier. Snow heard Red sigh. "To_day_…"

Finally the woman straightened up and began walking toward them. Snow gasped.

The woman was Emma.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa there, cliffhanger! You finally got your answer, **RMSroswell** - you totally called it like three chapters ago. Unfortunately you're all going to have to wait another week to find out what happens next. My beta has informed me that she is off the grid until Sunday. But in the meantime, I'll keep writing! And if you could be so kind to leave a review, my muse and I would be forever grateful.


	10. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: **Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

**A/N:** You're all really lucky. My fantastic beta snuck into a coffee shop and got my chapter back to me early! Everyone thank Melissa for this update. And thank YOU to all my awesome readers and reviewers out there. This chapter here is probably my favorite since chapter 6, most likely because Rumpelstiltskin and Snow are my favorite characters to write. I really hope you enjoy!

Thanks again to Melissa for being a stellar star.

* * *

The moment seemed to last an eternity.

Snow watched uncomprehendingly as Emma made her way toward the counter. It was as if time had been put on fast-forward. Gone was the six-year-old with hair that smelled of strawberries. In front of Snow stood a fully grown woman, with tired eyes and a world-weary smile. There was no sign of recognition in her pale eyes when she noticed Snow staring at her.

Snow blushed and quickly looked away. Her mind was reeling. Her brain screamed that it couldn't be true, that it made no sense, that this woman couldn't possibly be Emma, but Snow knew in her heart that it was true.

But – _how?_

The realization came to her in one sickening instant. Rumpelstiltskin. Of course he'd had something to do with this. He'd aged Emma somehow. Snow's heart nearly skipped a beat. How old was Emma now? Had she already turned twenty-eight?

_But she _couldn't _already be twenty-eight_, Snow realized. Rumpelstiltskin had tasked her with getting Emma to break the curse and he, seeing as he knew everything, had to know that if Emma were already twenty-eight, there wouldn't be enough time to teach her about the magic world. Or maybe he _did _know that and had purposely given Snow limited time just to see her fail.

None of it made any sense, least of all the fact that Emma looked twenty years older while everyone else Snow had seen in Storybrooke appeared to be the same age they had been in the magic world. It was hard to tell with Grumpy, but it was clear that Red was still a teenager. Twenty years simply couldn't have passed; no one else had aged, just Emma.

"Can I get you anything else?" Snow heard Red's voice from far away.

She had to find Rumpelstiltskin. He was the only one who knew what had happened and could tell her for sure. But how could she find him? All Snow knew was that asking for 'Rumpelstiltskin' in this town was not likely to get her very far.

"Miss?"

Suddenly, she saw him. He was standing right outside the diner, his collar turned up against the rain and wind. Snow waited for him to come inside, but he turned and headed down the street. Panicking, Snow jumped to her feet. She couldn't lose him now, especially since she had no idea how to find him.

She wrenched open her purse and pulled out a few bills. "Here," she said, tossing them onto the counter-top. "For the coffee. Keep the change." She hurried from the diner before either Red or Emma could respond.

Snow realized as soon as she stepped into the pouring rain that she'd forgotten her umbrella inside, but had no time to get it. Rumpelstiltskin had almost made it to the end of the block. She hurried after him. She didn't dare call out, afraid that she might draw suspicion to herself by using a strange name. Fortunately, she caught him just as he was slipping into one of the shops. Snow followed him inside.

Although he looked the same as he had the day before, Snow still hadn't gotten used to his immaculate appearance. He kept his back to her as he pulled off his coat and hung it up, but she was sure he had heard her enter. Once he had set his cane on the edge of the counter – _cane? _Snow wondered. _Had he always had a cane? _- Rumpelstiltskin turned around and regarded her with a curt nod. "Miss Blanchard. What a pleasant surprise."

His detached tone infuriated her, and Snow was so angry she could barely speak. "You're despicable."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as though he had not heard her. "How may I help you today?"

"You _lied _to me," Snow told him. Even as she said the words, they sounded silly. He was Rumpelstiltskin; of course he had lied to her. She shouldn't have expected any differently.

He merely stared. "I don't believe I did."

"You told me I had to tell Emma about the magic world – that she had to break the curse."

"And?"

"_And,_" Snow continued, "you neglected to mention that I'm already out of time! It's too late. Emma's grown up."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked. "And?"

"And nothing!" Snow exclaimed, her anger getting the better of her at last. "And everything! You told me years ago that Emma would return on her twenty-eighth birthday. But how can she return if she doesn't believe?" Rumpelstiltskin continued to watch her with a maddeningly serene expression. "This affects _all _of us, you know," Snow told him. "_No one _is going back if Emma doesn't break the curse."

Rumpelstiltskin waited until she fell silent before responding. He pressed his long fingers together and examined them intently. Finally he looked up. "I'm afraid, Miss Blanchard, that I have no idea what you're talking about."

Snow wanted to slap him. "Stop calling me that," she snapped. "And don't lie to me again, Rumpelstiltskin. You know exactlywhat I'm talking about."

"I don't think that name will get you very far in _this _world, dearie."

"Rumpel-"

"The name's Mr. Gold," he interrupted her. He extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Mr. Gold," Snow whispered. Her insides clenched with dread. Rumpelstiltskin was Mr. Gold. He owned the town, whatever that meant. In Rumpelstiltskin's case, the idea of ownership was extremely dangerous. There probably wasn't a single thing in Storybrooke that couldn't be considered under his personal control.

"And a word of advice, Miss Blanchard," he continued as he clasped her hand. "You may want to choose your words with caution. You never know who's listening." He raised his eyebrows significantly.

Snow frowned. Was he giving her a hint? Did Regina have a way of monitoring this building – the whole town? Snow chastised herself for losing her temper. She had to be careful. She still had no idea how this town worked.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Gold," she said in a much calmer tone. She forced herself to master her emotions. Even if Rumpelstiltskin was lying, it was clear that to get any information from him, she would have to play by his rules.

"Now then," he said, settling himself behind the counter. "I believe you had a few questions for me."

"Yes," Snow replied. She clenched her hands into fists, trying to control her anger. Rumpelstiltskin's nonchalance annoyed her. Even if he was only pretending for whatever listening device Regina may have planted, Snow couldn't help but be frustrated that he could be so calm. Her nerves were shot. She had no idea where she was, and she had even less idea what was going on. She had so many questions, she hardly knew where to begin.

"How long?" she finally managed to ask. She was almost dreading the answer.

Rumpelstiltskin thought for a long time. Then he said, "I believe it's been more than twenty-seven years since we last saw each other."

Snow frowned at him. _How _many _more years?_ she wanted to ask. But she found his answer odd. They'd seen each other just yesterday. Before that, she had last seen him in the magic world, when she was still carrying Emma.

_Is this a hint?_ Snow wondered. _What's he saying – that Emma's not yet twenty-eight?_

"That's a long time," Snow replied.

He smiled. "But not _too _long."

She decided to take that as a positive sign. She had nothing else to hope for.

"But there are people here that I recognize," she said. "People that I haven't seen in more than twenty years – more than twenty-seven years, even – and they haven't aged at all."

"Well, I don't know what to make of that," Rumpelstiltskin said thoughtfully. But the glint in his eyes told her he did.

Feelings of frustration rose in her chest, but Snow fought them down. Her mind was spinning; she had to get out of here, had to escape, had to think. She inwardly cringed. Her only refuge was a home that Rumpelstiltskin had arranged for her. She felt utterly trapped.

"Thank you for your time," she said. Quickly, she turned to leave.

Rumpelstiltskin called out to her when she had almost reached the door. "Miss Blanchard?" Snow paused but did not look back. "Perhaps you should find your umbrella. The rain's not supposed to let up for hours."

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh, the plot thickens! Also, for everyone who's waiting to see Henry...he's coming. Not in the few chapters, but it just wouldn't be Storybrooke without him. I hope to update again soon - my beta should get her internet problems fixed tomorrow so it should be sometime soon after that. In the meantime, how about a nice review?


	11. Maelstrom

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** This chapter took me a little longer than I expected to post, sorry about that. As I was discussing with **Lazey**, I had to rewrite some of this chapter and all of the next chapter. A certain someone whom many of you are eager to see managed to sneak his way into a chapter prematurely. But the good news is that Henry's debut will officially be in chapter 13, which is coming soon. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 10, and a special acknowledgment to my anonymous reviewers, whom I can't thank personally.

Much thanks to Melissa for effectively condensing the rant.

* * *

Snow arrived home a half hour later with a sopping wet bag of supplies from the convenience store. She threw the bag onto the kitchen table and sank down into a chair. If it hadn't been for the fact the convenience store had been next to what she now knew was Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop (and the fact she vaguely remembered not having any food at home), she might not have stopped at all.

She reached over and pulled the contents from the bag. Jar of peanut butter, a loaf of bread. A pack of strawberries. Shampoo. Snow pushed the food away from her. She had completely lost her appetite.

Snow felt sick and empty inside. How could so many years have passed? How could she have missed out on so much of Emma's life – so much of her _own_ life? It seemed impossible that twenty years could have passed. She looked the same; she'd looked _exactly_ the same, even, before she'd chopped off all her hair. Nothing had prepared her for the fact that her life would be so completely different. Would she have even taken the antidote to the poison apple if she'd known what a nightmare she'd wake up to?

_Of course! _Snow wanted to scream. Of course she would have taken it; she would have done anything to save Emma. But this was just…this time warp was simply cruel. It was low, even for Rumpelstiltskin.

She couldn't help blaming him. She was sure he'd known where she was the entire time. How could he just have left her there, lying unconscious, trapped in her own mind for all those years? How could anyone be that callous? He could have given her the antidote at any point in the last twenty years, yet he had chosen now to do so. Why? To torment her?

_Don't cry, don't cry_, Snow willed herself, but as soon as she thought it, the tears began to fall. She pressed her face into her hands. It was all too much. James was dead, Emma was nearly twenty-eight, if she wasn't already, she recognized everyone in Storybrooke but no one recognized her. It was like her own personal hell. She had never felt so completely alone.

Snow sucked in several deep breaths, trying to regain control. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. _It's okay,_ she thought, even though she barely believed it. _Everything's going to be okay._

"It will be," she muttered aloud. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Everything will be okay."

At least Emma had seemed…well, she hadn't looked happy, but she looked healthy, and that was something. She had clothes. She wasn't an outcast. She had a job. Maybe she had friends. Regina hadn't completely broken her promise. Someone had cared for her, had helped her go from six to twenty-something in Snow's absence. She hadn't been alone.

Maybe there was still time. It wasn't going to be easy, but then, trying to tell Emma about the magic world was never going to be a walk in the park. Snow didn't know exactly how much time she had, but there would be time. There was at least a day. One more day. That was all she could keep asking for.

There was always a chance that she was wrong about the way the curse worked. It had still never been made clear to her what Emma would have to do once she turned twenty-eight. Was there a certain place she had to be? Snow had no idea how the magic world corresponded to this one. Did they exist parallel to each other, with time frozen in the magic world, wherever that was? Was the magic world beneath this one? Did Emma have to start digging? Or maybe there was some secret portal that Emma would have to open that would bring them back.

Snow shook her head. She had no idea what the answer was, and doubted anyone other than Rumpelstiltskin could tell her, not that he would be so forthcoming. Even if there was a place where this world and the magic world connected, she'd never be able to find it in time, let alone get Emma there.

_But I'm here for a reason,_ she thought furiously. _Rumpelstiltskin could have woken me up at _any_ time and probably at any hospital, yet he chose now and in Storybrooke. There has to be a reason._

She must have missed something. What if she was supposed to go back to the diner to see Emma? Maybe she wasn't supposed to go to the convenience store at all. Or maybe she was supposed to run into someone there who could help her. Maybe she was supposed to say something to that cashier who looked suspiciously like Sneezy. What if—

_You're doing it again,_ Snow reminded herself. But she didn't care. She had nothing to go on, except for her knowledge that Rumpelstiltskin had his hands on everything in this town and could make anything happen. He was trying to help her. She had to believe that. It was in his best interest for her to find Emma and start connecting with her again. She was his investment, hadn't he told her something like that? He couldn't just abandon her with nothing.

_Or could he? _Snow pressed her head into her hands again and massaged her temples. All this day had given her was a massive headache. She felt exhausted, even though she had slept the night before and had been asleep for essentially twenty years before that. She tried to remember if she'd felt this way after the effects of the apple had worn off the first time, but her memory was a blur.

Snow looked at the clock. It was still early afternoon. She wondered if she should go out again. Glancing out the window, she saw that, as Rumpelstiltskin had warned her, it was still raining. If anything, it was raining harder now –

The realization came to her in a wave of relief. Rumpelstiltskin had given her the clue all along. She had left her umbrella at the diner; she was probably supposed to go back to the diner to retrieve it. Snow sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was still early. The diner was probably open all day, and hopefully Emma would still be working late...

_The baby was coming. Snow clenched her teeth together as another contraction came over her. James gripped her hand tightly, wiping her forehead with a cloth._

"_She can't come now, it's too soon," she moaned._

"_It'll be okay," James promised, though they both knew it wouldn't be. Snow could feel the unearthly cold creeping over her, filling her with dread. It had to be the curse._

_James pressed a kiss to her damp hair. "Just let her come, Snow," he whispered. "Don't fight her. We'll be okay-"_

_There was a sudden flash of light and the Blue Fairy appeared. Snow cried out as another contraction hit._

"_I have good news!" the Blue Fairy announced. "Geppetto has managed to fashion a cabinet that will transport two."_

"_Two?" Snow gasped. The look of surprise and confusion on James' face mirrored her own. "But I thought you said it could only take one!"_

_The Blue Fairy nodded vigorously. "That is indeed what we said. But it turns out that we were mistaken. Quickly, Princess! You and the baby must both go."_

_Snow looked at James, stricken. Even though it had been the plan all along, that she would ride in the magical cabinet with Emma in her womb, leaving James behind, she wasn't prepared for the terrifying realization that this was goodbye. Maybe forever._

"_Quickly!" the Blue Fairy repeated. "The cabinet is already here, and the enemy will soon follow. Hurry, Snow, hurry!"_

_Emma didn't need to be told twice. On the next contraction, Snow felt like her insides were being torn open. The pain was blinding. She scrunched up her face, willing herself to push, for Emma, for James, for it to just be over._

"_One more," James told her. "She's nearly here."_

_Emma's cries mixed in with her own. Moments later, Doc was handing her a baby, swaddled in the white embroidered blanket Snow had spent weeks making. Even at a time like this, Emma's beauty took Snow's breath away. She reached out with trembling fingers to stroke her baby's cheek. "She's perfect."_

"_She is," James agreed. Snow could hear the emotion in his voice._

"_They're here!"_

_James pulled them both to his chest. "Smart, beautiful, and kind," he reminded Snow._

"_The best of both of us." Snow smiled through her tears._

"_Never leave her."_

"_And fight to the death to find her again."_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope to post the next chapter soon (I'm moving back to school this week so it could be awhile). In the meantime, please leave me and my muse a nice review!


	12. Appearances

**Disclaimer:** NOTHING you recognize belongs to me. If only I could be that awesome.

**A/N:** Hi there, story, didn't see you there. I'm sorry that again, my updates are so far apart. Unfortunately, with school starting that's going to be a frequent thing now. It's really exciting that so many of you are still reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Seriously, you all rock! Thank you so, so much! I know you've waited a long time for this moment - not just the chapter, but the first meeting between Emma and Snow. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to Melissa, who searched in vain to figure out the exact shade of Ginnifer Goodwin's eyes. Some details are better left unsaid.

* * *

When Snow woke again, darkness had fallen.

She bolted upright, panicked; was it too late? Then she caught sight of the clock, which told her it was almost nine. She'd been asleep for the whole afternoon, and judging from the crick in her neck, her body did not approve of her decision to use the kitchen table as a makeshift bed. At least her headache had subsided.

Snow stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, trying to loosen her cramped muscles. She wondered if the diner was still open. She didn't remember seeing a sign earlier with the restaurant's hours, but it seemed like the sort of place that would stay open late, especially in a town like this. Snow doubted there was even another restaurant on that street.

It seemed like she should at least try. With any luck, the place would be less crowded and she would finally be able to say something to Emma. She wasn't sure exactly what she would say – _Hi, do you remember me at all? _didn't seem like the best place to start – but she hoped to at least introduce herself. _You're meeting a stranger,_ Snow told herself, trying to ignore the pang in her heart. _She doesn't know you, and you don't know her._

With that thought, Snow stood from the chair and straightened out her sweater. She ran her fingers through her hair, wondering if she'd ever get used to how short it was. Her purse was still lying on the table next to her bag of groceries. Snow felt her stomach ache at the sight of the food, a painful reminder that she hadn't managed to eat anything that day. She opened the bag and pulled out the bread and peanut butter. There had to be time to make a sandwich.

Snow set off five minutes later, her mouth still sticky from the peanut butter. The rain had lightened to a drizzle, although the streets were full of puddles from the downpour earlier. No one seemed to be out, though she didn't know if it was the weather or the late hour keeping them inside. Although the dark streets were lonely, Snow was also grateful that she didn't run into anyone, magical or otherwise, on the way to the diner.

The lights were still on inside, but the tables were empty. Red and Emma were nowhere to be seen. Snow hesitated, wondering if she should come back later.

_But I've come this far already…_

To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She pushed it open, a clatter of bells ringing as the door swung on its hinges. Snow let the door close behind her as she made her way up to the counter.

"Hi."

Snow felt her mouth go dry. Emma had suddenly appeared from the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a long ponytail and she carried cleaning bottles in her hands. It was clear she was getting ready to close.

"Hi," Snow said breathlessly. She looked at the supplies in Emma's hands, willing herself to stare at anything but Emma's face. Even though she was expecting to see her daughter as an adult, Snow was not ready for the storm of emotions raging in her chest. Her heart ached so much it hurt.

"Did you forget something?"

Snow blinked, wondering how Emma had known. "Yes, my…" Emma held up the umbrella from behind the counter. Snow smiled. "Exactly."

"Bad day to forget it," Emma said sympathetically as she handed it over.

Snow merely nodded as she took her umbrella. She couldn't stop staring; her daughter was so beautiful. Her hair was as blonde as Snow remembered; her eyes, the exact same shade. In fact, with Snow's dark hair, they looked nothing alike. No one would even be able to tell they were related.

_But I know we are,_ Snow thought fiercely. _That's all the matters._

"So where are you from?" Emma filled Snow's silence. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. You new?"

"Yes," Snow replied. "I just arrived last night." Snow expected Emma to comment on her strange status as a visitor, but either Emma didn't find it strange or thought it rude to comment. Instead, Emma asked, "So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

_You._

"I've just found a job," Snow said. "I'm a teacher at the elementary school." _Somewhere you clearly haven't been in a long time._

Despite her desire to talk to Emma, Snow was finding it very difficult to find anything to say. There were so many questions that she hardly knew where to begin. Not to mention the fact most of her questions would probably be taken as impertinent or rude. A six-year-old may have been more forgiving, but not the woman in front of her. It pained Snow to even think it, but she hardly knew her daughter at all.

How could she have missed so much of her life?

Snow realized she'd been quiet for a long time and wondered why Emma hadn't asked her to leave. Emma was wiping down the counters and seemed to be paying little attention to Snow. Snow wondered if that was because Emma was so used to spending time alone. She hoped not.

As Emma moved the rag over to where Snow was standing, Snow quickly moved her hands from the counter. "I'm sorry, am I in your way?"

"No," Emma replied. "To be honest, I don't mind the company. Nights here can get kind of lonely."

"Well, I'm happy to stay," Snow said, smiling. She sat down at the counter. "No one should be alone when there's company to be had."

Emma returned the smile, but kept working. "It's funny, you know. I haven't lived in Storybrooke as long as some people, but I think you're the first new person I've seen since my first day."

"I've gotten that reaction a lot," Snow admitted. "I don't think this town gets many visitors."

Emma shook her head. "Not any. It was a huge surprise when Mayor Mills won the last election. She's not even fromhere."

"She wasn't from Storybrooke?" Snow repeated, considering this new information. _How long had Regina been living here? _

"No," Emma answered as she finished with the counter. "Moved here a few months before the election, established herself as the forerunner and won in a landslide." Emma paused, then said with a touch of bitterness, "I suppose her connections with Mr. Gold didn't hurt, either."

_Of course that's how Regina won,_ Snow realized. _Rumpelstiltskin did it for her. _She considered this. The uncomfortable feeling that something was wrong nagged at her. Aloud she asked, "I read somewhere that Mr. Gold 'owns' this town. What does that mean, exactly?"

Emma frowned. "I don't know," she said. "I guess he 'owns' the town on paper, but it's really the mayor who runs the place. Although, she was out of town last week, so he was probably running the place in her absence. Hold on," Emma said, gathering her cleaning supplies. "I've got to put these back."

Snow mulled over Emma's words as her daughter slipped back into the kitchen. Regina had been out of town for a week; that had to be why Rumpelstiltskin would have given her the antidote now. He had set everything up perfectly, inserting Regina into Storybrooke in a position of power, but one still second to his own. Snow wondered when Regina would be back, but thought Emma might find it strange of her to ask. She could only hope that Regina's absence would be long enough to give her some time to move about Storybrooke freely.

The feeling that something was wrong continued to bother her. There was something out of place here…and then Snow realized what seemed so strange. Emma spoke of Regina as though they hardly knew each other, were barely more than two women living in the same town. _But that can't be right_, Snow countered. Regina was supposed to have _raised _Emma. They had to know each other.

_Unless they don't…_She supposed she had no guarantee that Regina had raised Emma at all. Regina had said she would raise Emma as her own, but she could have been lying to get Snow to go along with the poisoning. What if Regina hadn't raised her? Regina never wanted children; it was entirely possible she had pawned Emma off to – Snow shuddered. The only person worse than Regina for raising Emma was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Hey," Emma said suddenly, breaking Snow's reverie. "I've got to lock up now, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh!" Snow immediately slid off the stool. "Not at all." She smiled at Emma. "Thanks for letting me come in so late. And for my umbrella." _And letting me meet you. And talk to you._

"No problem…" Emma broke off, laughing uncertainly. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

Snow laughed too. The idea that she was about to introduce herself to her own daughter – under a fake name, no less – was ludicrous. "Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret," Emma repeated. Snow thought for a fraction of a second that the name 'Margaret' might stir up a memory, but Emma didn't comment. "My name is Emma."

_I know,_ Snow thought as she shook Emma's hand. _I named you._

* * *

__**A/N:** Next chapter, Henry! How do I know this? Because I've actually written most of it already! I wrote a first version, talked it over with beta dearest some, decided to change parts of it BUT I will finish the new version tonight, and hopefully - fingers crossed - have it posted in less than a week. Of course, I've probably jinxed myself now, but one can hope! In the meantime, please leave me a review!


	13. Blindside

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine.

**A/N:** Oh, look, an update! And it didn't take forever this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate all the support, especially since you had to wait so long. It makes me so happy that so many people are sticking with this story, even when it's awhile between updates.

Thanks to Melissa for betaing, a talent among her many hidden ones.

* * *

Her first day in the classroom was almost over, and Snow was pleased that it had gone smoothly. Rumpelstiltskin had planned out all the lessons for her, another reminder that this job was merely a placeholder and she wasn't supposed to focus on teaching. Despite her misgivings about Rumpelstiltskin's interference in her home life, letting him take care of the teaching preparations didn't seem too dangerous. At any rate, she wouldn't have been able to prepare, as she'd spent all of last night and most of the day reliving her conversation with Emma.

She hadn't known what to expect, but she was happy with how it had gone. She'd established herself in Emma's life, in however removed a role, and she had managed to do so without embarrassing herself by staring or stuttering over awkward questions. It still pained her that Emma had no recollection of their past life together – of six years of her own life – but Emma hadn't seemed unreachable. Snow felt bolstered, comforted by the fact that she still had a chance.

She'd never been a teacher, but Snow found she didn't actually mind the work. The children were pleasant enough; quiet, mostly, unsure how to act around her. They must have been told about the staffing change in advance, for none of the students had seemed surprised to see a new person at the front of the room. Snow was relieved she didn't have to answer questions from inquisitive ten-year-olds about her sudden appearance in Storybrooke.

It was also a relief to discover that she didn't recognize any of the children. She had feared she might, had spent an hour the night before thinking about all the children she'd known in the magic world and wondering if any of them would be in her classroom. It was hard enough seeing people from the magic world leading new lives in Storybrooke; it would be nearly impossible to interact with children in her classroom whom she recognized from her former life.

The bell rang, startling her. The children immediately burst into action, gathering their things and throwing them into the bags. She gave a feeble good-bye over the commotion, but no one seemed to pay attention. They raced from the room so quickly that Snow would have found it insulting if she hadn't been so keen to leave herself. She planned to go back to the diner, prepared to sit there as long as it took until she could talk to Emma again. She had to make the most of the week that Regina was out of town.

"Miss Blanchard?"

Snow looked up. The room was empty except for the boy standing in front of her. Her mind went into overdrive, trying to recall his name from the roster.

"Henry," she said, the name finally coming to her. "Hi." She studied his uncertain expression and then asked, "Is everything all right?"

He shook his head. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Snow responded. "Do you have time now, or is someone coming to pick you up?"

"I have time." He glanced around the room, then took one of the desks from the front row and pulled it over so that he was seated across from her. Snow watched him curiously, thinking hard about what had happened in class that day. Henry had been reserved; shy, even. She hadn't noticed any friends. In fact, all she'd seen him do during recess was read.

Although he sat down, he didn't speak right away. He played with his fingers and seemed to be struggling to find the words to begin. Snow thought about prompting him, but held back. She could tell he would speak when he was ready. Unwillingly, memories of six-year-old Emma stirred in her mind. Henry wore the same uncertain expression on his face that Emma had when she was deep in thought. She tried not to think it, but unbidden, the thought occurred that she had never known her daughter when she'd been Henry's age.

Finally Henry spoke. "Do you believe in fairy tales?"

The now-familiar feeling of unease rose in her chest. She didn't think she believed in fairy tales; she wasn't even familiar with that term. But something nagged at her, like a lost memory, or something she should not have forgotten. _Fairy tales, fairy tales…_she was positive she didn't know what they were, but _why _did it feel like she should?

"I'm sorry," Snow managed to say. "I'm not sure I know what those are."

If this was a strange response, Henry hid his surprise well. Instead he explained, "They're stories. Stories about kingdoms and princesses and witches. They're stories about magic."

_Stories about magic…_

Snow's heart hammered. A child in her classroom, one whom she had just met, was suddenly asking her about stories about magic. It couldn't just be a coincidence. Nothing in this town was a coincidence. She cursed Rumpelstiltskin. He had to have something to do with this.

But – why? And how? Where had his stories come from?

"_But where do the stories come from?" Emma had asked. "Do other kids know these stories, too?"_

She hadn't thought so…

"I know it sounds crazy," Henry was saying, seemingly unaware of her discomfort. "But I – I have this book."

Snow froze. "What kind of book?"

"A fairy tale book," Henry answered. "It has all these stories in it. Like about Red Riding Hood and King Midas and Snow White. I just started reading it, but I think the stories are too real not to be true."

"Henry." Snow's mouth had gone very dry. "These are just stories. Of course they're not true. They just came from someone's imagination. Besides," she pressed, "there's no magic in this world."

"But that's just it!" Henry exclaimed. "This _isn't _the magic world. All these fairy tale people are stuck in this world because of a curse."

Snow's mouth dropped open in shock. Henry's face fell.

"You have to believe me," he insisted. "I don't know who else I can talk to about this. I – I think my mother is in it, but I can't ask her. She's the evil queen! And if the stories are true, we're all in danger!"

"Henry." Snow spoke softly, trying to calm him as much as her frantically pounding heart. "You've just met me. I'm glad you know that you can trust me, but I'm not sure I'm the right person you should be talking to about this. Maybe you should talk to-"

"A shrink?" Henry finished for her indignantly. "I'm not crazy! Look, I can prove it to you. _You're _in the book, too!" Henry was pulling what looked like a heavy leather-bound book out of his bag.

"Henry," Snow insisted, now panicked. "I can't be in your book. I'm – I'm not magical. I'm not a fairy tale character."

"Just – look at it! Here, see?"

The book fell open onto her desk, and it was as though a dam had broken. She gaped at the book, unable to speak. She had barely even thought of the book, convinced it had been lost after Regina's curse. Even when Henry insisted he had a book, even though she knew in her heart that it had to be this one, she couldn't let herself believe that her book, her memories of the magic world, had fallen into someone else's hands.

But there was no mistaking it; the book was hers. She traced the lettering, running her fingers over the familiar illustrations. Her memories washed over her, not the ones that became stories in the book, but ones of making the book, of Emma as a toddler, crying for her mother as Snow hastily stuffed the book back into the closet. She remembered the day she had hidden the book for what she thought was for good, firm in her decision to live in this world. But then she took the book out again, had even read Emma a story from it, part of a story, Red's story, Red who was now Ruby and working in a diner. Snow realized with a sharp pain that tore through her chest that it had been their last night together.

"Henry!"

Snow jumped, startled; she hadn't seen anyone else enter the room. She turned toward the sound of the voice, and her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't wanted to believe him, had been ready to make up lie after lie to disabuse him of this fairy tale notion. But she couldn't ignore what was now clear. If she had needed any more proof that Henry knew exactly what he was talking about, it was standing right in the door.

"Gather your things," Regina said coldly. "It's time to go."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! Yay, cliffhanger! Good news is that the next chapter has been written and beta'd. Less good news is that this is a busy week and chapter requires some revisions. Back in the good news department, I'm super excited for the next few chapters coming up and I'm sure you will be too. In the meantime, how about a lovely review to start off the week?


	14. Intrigue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that belongs to the show.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. How about that cliffhanger, eh? Hehe. I'm so thrilled by the response each chapter gets. Keep it up, it makes my day!

Thanks to Melissa for taking study breaks to beta.

* * *

It was like living her worst nightmare all over again.

Regina's eyes snapped to her immediately and Snow knew she had been recognized. Snow rose from behind the desk, prepared to defend herself, though she realized there was little Regina could do to her in front of Henry. She caught sight of Henry's expression as he gathered his things; he looked positively terrified. She supposed that if he truly believed her stories, he certainly had reason to worry about what would happen next.

But Regina didn't do or say anything else. She simply stood there waiting for Henry. Snow wondered if Regina was too shocked to say anything. How much did Regina know about what had happened the last twenty years? Snow was almost positive that Rumpelstiltskin acted unilaterally in giving her the antidote. She felt a fleeting desire to laugh, thinking about how Regina would unleash her wrath upon him, while Rumpelstiltskin would just stand there and grin.

"Bye," Henry whispered. Regina steered him out of the room before Snow could respond.

She was so stunned by what had just happened, she couldn't even begin to process it. Henry, _Henry_, some ten-year-old in her class who traipsed after Regina had her book. Why she hadn't thought of the book before now, Snow couldn't fathom. It had not even crossed her mind the book might still exist. She had no idea where Emma had hidden it, or how it had been found, although she was willing to bet that Rumpelstiltskin had something to do with it.

But it existed. And now Regina's son had read it, and what's more, he'd figured out that the stories were real.

_But how?_

The book ended with the beginning of the curse. Her own story, which was broken up and woven into and in between the narratives of her friends, had ended with her running with James toward the cabinet. It said nothing about the fact that she and Emma had somehow been transported to this world. It didn't even say what the curse was, as Snow herself hadn't fully understood it at the time.

But Henry understood it, or at least he seemed to. He figured out that there was a curse, and that it applied to this world. He'd even recognized her (and, Snow thought with a shudder, Regina) from the book in this world. He'd already picked up on the duality that existed between them. Maybe he even knew how they were related.

Maybe he knew about Emma.

_Could _he know about Emma? Snow racked her brain, trying to recall how much information she had put about Emma and her ability to break the curse into the story. It had to be very little, because Snow had only written what she'd known for sure. The most Henry could know was what Rumpelstiltskin had told her: that Emma would return on her twenty-eighth birthday and break this wretched curse.

She had to talk to him again. That was the only way to find out for sure what he knew, how much of her book he had read. He seemed to have figured out that she and Regina were both in the book; had he figured out who any of the other characters were? Had he recognized Red? Grumpy? Rumpelstiltskin?

Had he figured out she'd written it?

Snow pressed her head into her hands. Just when she'd finally felt like she'd accomplished something in this town by meeting Emma, another complication was thrown her way. It wasn't just that Henry had her book. Regina was back in town. She supposed Emma hadn't said when Regina would be returning from her trip; Snow had hoped it would have been longer, would have given her more time. Now she was back to square one.

_Not entirely,_ she reminded herself. If Henry truly did understand the curse, then she might have an ally. Of course, his acquaintance came at a steep price, namely the fact that Regina was his…mother? Could Regina even _have_ children of her own? Snow doubted it, even though Regina appeared not to have aged at all either. But even if she could have children, why would she want to? And if she couldn't, why in the world would she adopt one? Regina hated children. From talking to Emma, it wasn't even clear Regina had raised her. Why would she raise a son, ten years later no less?

Her hands balled into fists on her desk. _Rumpelstiltskin. _Of course he'd had a hand in this. He had, after all, given her the job at the elementary school. He had made her a teacher. He had made Henry her student. He may have even made Regina his mother.

Immediately, Snow was filled with doubt. Could she trust Henry? He'd come to her with _her _book, asking questions about the magic world that he couldn't find answers to anywhere else – or so he'd said. What if it had all been an elaborate ploy on Rumpelstiltskin's part? Once she thought about it, there was really no other way Henry could have gotten the book if not from him. If Regina had found it, she would have burned it. She would never have let something like that fall into her son's hands. It was too risky. But Rumpelstiltskin…he could have planted it there from the beginning, planted it into Henry's life the way he'd planted Henry into hers.

_He's just a child,_ Snow insisted. An innocent child. But if she'd learned anything in this world, it was that children weren't able to stay innocent for long.

With a heavy sigh, she began packing up her things. She had intended to go to the diner after class, hoping to talk to Emma, or at least to see her again. Her mind was reeling now, and her day-old headache was creeping back up on her. She wasn't in any kind of mindset to talk to Emma, let alone try to build a relationship with her, but the thought of going home to her empty house, without seeing her daughter, was too hard to bear. She had to see her again.

Her mind made up, Snow threw the rest of her things quickly into her bag and stood. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her, and she grabbed the edge of the desk, steadying herself. The uneasy feeling that something was wrong stirred inside, but she fought those feelings down. It was probably just more after-effects of the curse. Dizzy spells were to be expected as her body adjusted to standing after having been asleep for twenty years.

When Snow returned to the diner, it was even more crowded than it had been the day before. It seemed she was right in thinking there was nowhere else to eat in Storybrooke; it was as though the whole town had turned up for dinner. Glancing around, she couldn't find a single open table. She caught sight of a harried-looking Red pushing between the full tables, her arms laden with plates. Snow looked hopefully in the direction of the counter, but Emma was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, excuse me!"

Snow stumbled, caught off guard, and someone's hand closed around her forearm. "So sorry about that, Miss…"

"Blanchard," Snow answered, extending her hand. "Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Miss Blanchard," the man repeated, shaking her hand. "Archie Hopper. And this is Pongo."

Snow smiled at the Dalmatian by Archie's side. She looked back at Archie, who was studying her carefully. "I don't think I've seen you here before," he explained quickly, when he realized that Snow had noticed him staring at her.

"I don't think so," Snow said. "I'm new."

"New…" Archie muttered. "Interesting." Snow supposed nothing ever changed in this town. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Blanchard. If you'll excuse me…" Archie gestured toward the old man who was waving him over.

Snow did a double-take. It wasn't just any man; it was _Geppetto. _Snow watched as Archie walked over and Geppetto greeted him like an old friend. But who was Archie? Snow frowned. She was positive that she did not recognize him from the magic world, yet he seemed familiar somehow...

"Miss Blanchard."

Snow felt a chill run down her spine. She turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin standing behind her, a grim smile on his face.

"Mr. Gold," she said curtly.

"I thought we might have a word." His long fingers closed around her wrist before Snow could protest. She allowed him to pull her from the diner, out onto the deserted street. She wondered if they would go back to his shop, but Rumpelstiltskin pulled her behind the building, out back by the dumpsters.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he began without pretense. "I expected you to be completing your volunteer hours at the hospital right now."

"My what?" Snow said blankly.

"Your volunteer hours," he repeated. "At the hospital. I signed you up for a few shifts. You were supposed to start…fifteen minutes ago."

Snow could feel her anger building inside of her. How _dare_ he make more demands on her time! Hadn't he already given her enough to worry about, without having to complete volunteer hours? How was that supposed to help with anything?

"I had other plans," she answered shortly.

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow. "You don't anymore."

Snow gestured toward the diner. "But I was going to talk to-"

"She's not there."

"Where is she, then?" Snow asked. "Where does she live?"

"That is not your concern."

Snow fought to keep her temper in check, remembering she was in a very public place. She wanted to seize Rumpelstiltskin by the lapel of his freshly pressed suit and slap him. How could he say it wasn't her concern? Wasn't the whole point of waking her up so she could help Emma break the curse?

"What's so important at the hospital?" she questioned. "Why there?"

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled and looked at his watch. "Tick, tock."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! I'm aiming to post at least one more chapter before the premiere (OMG LESS THAN TEN DAYS). In the meantime, how about a nice review? The next chapter is written (but not beta'd) and things are really starting to pick up!


	15. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me!

**A/N:** Thank you so, so much to all my awesome reviewers! I also want to thank everyone who has put this story on their follow or favorites list. Of course most of you figured out who Snow would see in the hospital...I hope that this chapter does your expectations justice.

Thanks to my curious beta for being a curious critic.

* * *

It took her ten minutes to arrive at the hospital. The bored guard at the front desk waved her through quickly after handing her a nametag. It appeared that Rumpelstiltskin had already warned the staff that she would be arriving late. She supposed if there was anything good about being his pet project, it was the fact that he had so many connections in this town. He could make just about anything happen.

But she didn't know why she was here. Clearly there was someone Rumpelstiltskin wanted her to find, or something he wanted her to see. His cryptic hints infuriated her. Why couldn't he just _tell_ her what she was supposed to be doing here? Snow couldn't help feeling this was time that would be better spent with Emma.

She began walking down the hallway with no real purpose or destination. She'd been told to help the nurses, but there was no one else around. The hospital seemed almost empty; surely most of the workers had gone home by now. The rooms all had glass doors, and though she looked into some of them, there didn't even seem to be any patients inside. Snow's feeling of frustration increased. Who was she supposed to find if there was no one there?

Snow suddenly stopped, blinking confusedly. What she'd just seen – it had to be a hallucination. A trick of the late hour and her tired mind. There was no way that it was…unless it _was…_

She wanted it to be real, to truly see what she thought she was seeing, but to allow herself to think that way was too much. She wanted it to be true so badly, she couldn't get her hopes up, because if it was a trick, she wasn't sure her heart could take it. Actually, she knew her heart couldn't take it.

She had to see. Snow pushed at the door, and to her surprise it was open. She crossed the room quickly, her heart racing in her chest. Even as she reached the side of the bed, she couldn't look at the prone figure on top of it, not yet. Because if it wasn't him…but if it was…

But it _was_.

"James." The name fell from her lips as she stared, transfixed, at his face. She didn't understand; how could this be? Even standing there now, so close to him, she was wary that this was another of Regina's tricks. Was that even possible in this world?

But James couldn't be here; he was supposed to be dead. Snow froze. _Was _he dead? He had not moved since she'd entered the room, had not reacted in any way when she'd said his name. She couldn't tell if his heart was still beating beneath that thin hospital gown. She longed to touch him, but fear held her back. She didn't trust anything in this world, least of all suddenly seeing the person she loved most of all after she'd been told that he was dead. What if it was a trick, the same one the queen had once used again him?

_But that's not possible,_ Snow argued. _There is no magic in this world. He's either here, or he isn't._

There was only one way to find out. Snow stepped beside the bed again, her heart pounding. Slowly she extended her hand, hovering just above his chest. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. Any second now, she would know, either way, if she just lowered her hand…

"Excuse me, miss," came a loud voice behind her. "Can I help you?"

His heartbeat was like a breath of air. Waves of relief broke over her. Regina had lied. James was still alive.

"Miss?" Snow became aware of the hand on her arm. "You're not supposed to be in here – don't touch him!"

Snow jumped and pulled her hand back. Turning around, she saw a doctor in a white coat (thankfully, someone she didn't recognize) was standing in front of her. "Sorry," she said breathlessly. "I just saw him lying there, and I…"

"_Never _touch the patients," the doctor said firmly. He stared at her for a moment, and then frowned. "Are you new?"

"Yes," Snow answered. "I just started volunteering today."

"Do you know this man?"

"I…" _Yes, he's my husband_! Snow wanted to scream. But something in the doctor's tone made her pause. He sounded suspicious, and it made her uneasy. She couldn't ignore the fact that Rumpelstiltskin had led her here. What if this was some kind of trap?

She couldn't take that risk.

"No," Snow said finally. "I don't know him."

"Too bad," the doctor responded. "Looks like he'll be John Doe for another day." The doctor consulted the chart, made a few notes, and then replaced it.

"Wait!" Snow called after him as he turned to leave. "Can you tell me what's wrong with him?"

"No one knows," the doctor said. "Came in like this, been in a coma ever since. Still showing brain activity, so we can't pull the plug on him."

"How long has he been here?" Snow whispered. She was already dreading the answer.

"That's the strange thing," he said. "He's been here longer than I have. Twenty-seven years, according to the chart. Just lies there. No family comes to visit, no one's ever come to claim him. We don't even know his name. Mr. Gold just brought him in one day, told us to bill him for the medical care, and that was that." The doctor paused thoughtfully. "No idea why Mr. Gold cares so much."

_I know why._

"Anyway," the doctor said with a sigh. "You should probably go. Volunteers really aren't supposed to be back here. It's key-card access only."

"Sorry," Snow said. "I didn't know. The door was just open."

The doctor shook his head. "I'll have to talk to the cleaning staff again about that. They're always so careless with the doors. Come on." Snow followed him out of the room.

Once they'd reached the hallway, the doctor quickly departed. Snow spun around and raced back to James' room. Though she couldn't enter, she stared at him through the glass door, her breath fogging the pane.

She had to do something. The doctor said he'd been this way for twenty-seven years – since the beginning of the curse. Had he come to this world this way, unconscious following the battle? All those years, wondering what had happened to him. And now it was clear Regina had lied to her. James had been alive all along…

Alive, but in what sense? Even though his heart was beating, he clearly wasn't conscious. Snow's eyes fell on the machine next to his bed. Was this machine keeping him alive? How could it be that his heart could beat, but he would not wake? The doctor had called it a coma, and Snow wondered if that's what she had been in, too. But how could she end it?

But she knew how to end it. True love's kiss could break any curse. She wasn't even sure this _was_ a curse, but she was confident that her kiss could end it. Snow's stomach clenched, her mind on the poisoned apple. What kind of state was this coma? Did James see the terrible things that she had when she was under the poisoned apple's spell? Had he been enduring that torture for twenty-seven years?

She tried the door even though she knew it was locked. Snow examined the key-card machine, but it looked impenetrable; the only way in was with one of those cards. Defeated, she sank down to the floor, her head in her hands. The headache was back again. She rubbed her temples, thinking furiously. She had to find a way back into his room. She'd come back to the hospital every day if she had to. She'd figure out the cleaning schedule and make sure she took advantage of the workers' carelessness.

"I will," she promised aloud. She turned back to the room, fixing her eyes on James. "I _will_ save you."

_Just as you saved me._

* * *

__**A/N: **This chapter may mark the halfway point of the story. I say may because I'm fairly sure there will be 30 chapters, but not sure how many more than that there will be. For those keeping track at home, the narrative arc will turn beginning with chapter 19. What kind of turn, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see. Think of this as the November sweeps run before the December break. Chapter 16 is beta'ed and ready to go, but I'm going to try to get 17 and 18 written before posting. We'll see if that happens. Either way, I do hope to post again before the big premiere on Sunday! In the meantime, please consider leaving me a review.


	16. Suddenly

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me...but can we talk about how awesome that premiere was?!

**A/N:** I had wanted to write through chapter 18 before posting again, but I decided to post tonight in celebration of the AMAZING PREMIERE. HOLY CRAP THANK GOODNESS THIS SHOW IS BACK IN MY LIFE.

Anyway.

Much thanks to my incredible reviewers. Special shout-out to my anonymous reviewer **anon **who leaves such fantastic comments! I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed the Charming reveal. Think of this chapter as the calm before the storm.

Thanks to Melissa for betaing, she makes my world go round.

* * *

Snow slept badly. She lay awake in bed for hours, haunted by the memory of James at the hospital. She felt helpless, and it made her sick. James was in some strange death-state, and while she thought she knew how to end it, she didn't know if she would ever have the opportunity. Why hadn't she just kissed him when she had the chance?

_There wasn't much chance_, Snow tried to tell herself. But the guilt at standing there, waiting so long before looking at him, entering the room so slowly, ate away at her. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help feeling like she'd lost her best chance of saving him.

When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were filled with the horrible images that she'd seen when under the poisoned apple's curse. James wove in and out of her dreams, never speaking, and Regina's laughter echoed in her head. Snow awoke again at six in the morning, drenched in sweat, and decided to give up trying to sleep altogether.

The sun was just rising as she padded into the kitchen and made another peanut butter sandwich. Snow stood by the window, watching the trees change color in the golden light. She leaned against the wall, hugging herself. It felt like the previous day had gone on for a week, and she was sure today would feel no different.

James was alive and Regina had a son who knew about the magic world. It almost made Emma's being twenty-seven pale in comparison. Even though she'd never thought it would be easy to adapt to Storybrooke, Snow hadn't expected to be thrown for such a loop.

She had to talk to Henry again. When she hadn't been dwelling on James, her mind had turned back to Henry. Snow wondered how to get him alone again. She hoped that Regina hadn't turned him against her, too. Somehow she doubted it. She felt bolstered by the fact that Henry had clearly figured out that Regina was evil.

Why hadn't she just told him the truth in the first place? At the time, denying everything had seemed like the best idea, but if she'd known that Regina would be involved, perhaps she would have made a different decision. Although Snow knew she needed to protect her identity, having Henry as an ally was probably not a bad idea.

Actually, it was her only idea.

Snow left for school an hour later. She'd tried her best to color her pale face with blush and hide the bags under her eyes, but she knew that she looked ragged. She figured that no one here knew her well enough to recognize that this was not how she looked normally – no one except for Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, who intended to avoid them if possible.

When she arrived at her classroom, Snow was shocked to find that her key no longer fit in the keyhole. She tried again, jiggling the knob back and forth, but she finally had to accept that she didn't have the right key. She dug through her bag, wondering vaguely if she had been trying the door with her house key instead of her classroom key, but she knew that wasn't possible. They weren't even the same color.

Snow grew suspicious. Why did her key no longer fit? Had Regina managed to eliminate her from Henry's classroom already? Snow shuddered. How quickly could Regina make things happen in this town – and why hadn't Rumpelstiltskin intervened?

"Ah, Miss Blanchard. I just left a message on your machine. I had hoped to reach you at home before you came in…"

Snow turned. The principal whom she'd met the day before was wearing a sheepish expression. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he continued. "As of this morning, your employment has been terminated."

Snow's mouth dropped open. "What – why?"

The principal shook his head. "The reason is confidential."

"But _I'm _the one you're firing!" Snow exclaimed. "Surely you have to tell me why!" Already she knew her efforts were futile. She already knew why anyway.

"The locks have been changed," the principal said. "But I'll take your key anyway." He extended his hand. Wordlessly, Snow dropped the key into his palm, spun on her heel and left.

She headed for the diner. Clearly there were some things in this town that even Rumpelstiltskin could change – unless he had always intended for her to be fired so quickly. Snow shook her head. It hardly mattered. What mattered now was that she'd have to find another way to get to Henry.

And in the meantime, she'd find Emma.

When Snow entered the diner, her heart felt immediately lighter. Finally something had gone right today. The diner was almost empty, and Emma was sitting alone at one of the booths. Emma smiled and waved Snow over.

"Hi, Mary Margaret. Would you like one?" Emma asked, pointing to the mug in front of her. "Hot chocolate. On the house." When Snow hesitated, Emma pressed, "It's really good with cinnamon."

Snow's heart skipped a beat. "Cinnamon?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I know it sounds weird, but I promise it tastes good."

"Okay," Snow replied. "Sure. Thanks." Emma rose and headed to the kitchen while Snow sank down in the booth. All she could think about was how Emma had loved hot chocolate with cinnamon as a child.

Emma returned a few minutes later and placed the mug on the table in front of Snow. As she retook her seat on the opposite side, she suddenly frowned. "Am I going to make you late for work?"

Snow laughed wryly. "Not anymore." In response to Emma's quizzical look, Snow explained, "I was fired."

"Fired?" Emma repeated. "But didn't you – wasn't the first day yesterday?"

Snow nodded as she blew on her steaming drink, wondering how much she should reveal to Emma. Henry, Regina, and James had temporarily driven her plans for Emma from her mind. She'd been so focused on figuring out how to handle Regina's sudden appearance and Henry's questions about the magic world, she hadn't even considered using Emma as an ally against Regina.

Before she could make up her mind, Emma said quietly, "I'm sorry. It's personal. You probably don't want to talk about it."

"Oh!" Snow looked up from her drink. "It's not that."

_There's no one I want to talk to more._

"I was just lost in thought, that's all," she apologized. "It all happened so fast. You're right: The first day of class was yesterday. I came in today and found they had changed the lock on my door. The principal wouldn't even tell me _why _I was fired."

Emma's expression darkened. "I can probably tell you why."

Snow raised her eyebrows, her curiosity peaked. "Why?"

"It's why anything strange ever happens in this town," Emma explained. "Mayor Mills made it happen."

Snow was surprised by the quiet anger in Emma's voice. The last time she'd heard Emma mention Regina, she'd seemed completely detached, like she hardly knew her. Now Snow wasn't so sure.

"I think so, too," Snow agreed. "I was talking to her son after school yesterday when she showed up. I don't think she was too happy."

"She wasn't," Emma said. "She's very protective of him. Never lets anyone else get close."

There was no mistaking the bitter anger in Emma's tone this time. Snow longed to ask how well she knew Regina, but held back. She didn't want to give herself away too quickly, and she certainly didn't want to scare Emma away by seeming overly interested in details about her childhood. Still, her heart ached for her daughter. If Regina had hurt her…

"It's probably cool enough now," Emma said. "The hot chocolate," she explained, when Snow looked at her questioningly. "You haven't tried it yet."

Snow smiled and brought the mug to her lips. "The cinnamon smells lovely." She took a sip, and then in spite of herself asked, "Who taught you to make it this way?"

"I don't know," Emma replied, frowning. "I guess I've just always done it that way. I'm glad you like it, though. Not many people do."

"It's wonderful," Snow assured her, taking another sip. When she set down her mug, she realized Emma was watching her intently.

"I just thought of something," Emma told her. Snow's heart hammered – _could it be…?_

"You said you were Henry's teacher, right?" Emma continued. "The mayor's son?"

"Well, I was," Snow began slowly. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Emma's question seemed downright trivial.

"I have something for you," Emma said. "I left it at the register. I'll be right back."

Snow watched her go, intrigued. Had Henry given Emma something to give to her? How did he know he could trust her – had he figured out who Emma really was?

"Here," Emma said, handing Snow a folded piece of paper. "He came in early this morning with the mayor and told me to give this to his teacher. I didn't realize that meant you."

Snow took the paper from her and unfolded it carefully. From Henry's messy scrawl, she could tell he had written the note in a hurry.

_We need to talk. Meet me at the castle after school. See map._

_-Henry_

* * *

__**A/N:** Next chapter - an alliance is formed! Good thing I'm feeling super inspired after that premiere. Too bad I have little time to write. But the next chapter is already written and it's the longest yet! It'll be posted soon. In the meantime, please review!


	17. Trust

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I still own nothing you own!

**A/N:** Maybe this whole posting on Sunday thing will become a regular deal...we'll see. I haven't seen tonight's episode yet though, so I can't say this post is in celebration.

Many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for the last chapter. I also really appreciate everyone putting this story on their favorites list or their follow list. It's so amazing to know that so many people are reading and enjoying this story!

Much thanks to Melissa for being my brain.

* * *

According to the map, Henry's castle was off the main road on the outskirts of town. Snow found his pictorial directions easy to follow and soon found herself at a playground. She hadn't known what to expect when Henry had said castle – surely it couldn't have been hers – but she supposed that for a ten-year-old, this playground would suffice.

She'd left the diner shortly after receiving his note. Emma's shift was starting and Snow didn't feel like sitting around the diner watching her work. She'd considered going back to the hospital, but then reflected that it might be considered strange for her to visit James again. She wasn't scheduled to volunteer now and the doctor had already seemed so suspicious about her even being in his room. Clearly James wasn't receiving visitors; Regina and Rumpelstiltskin had to be the only other ones who knew he was there. Snow didn't want to draw more attention to herself than she already had the day before.

Instead she'd gone home and fell asleep. Her mind and body were too tired for the nightmares that had plagued her before. When she'd awoken several hours later, she was relieved to find that her headache had finally dissipated. Her meeting with Henry would undoubtedly be complicated, and she wanted her mind to be as clear as possible.

Henry was already at the castle when she arrived. His back was to her and he was hunched over something. As Snow approached, she realized with a jolt that he was reading her book. She would have recognized those illustrations anywhere.

"Hi," Snow said softly, not wanting to startle him.

Henry carefully marked his page in the book before closing it and setting it aside. "Hi."

Snow rocked on the balls of her feet, unsure how to begin. "How was school?"

"Fine," he said. After a moment he added, "I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

Snow sighed. "It's not your fault."

"It is," Henry said glumly. "I shouldn't have stayed in the classroom so long. If I'd just left with everyone else, my mom wouldn't have found you."

Snow shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, please. She would have found out eventually." _Regina has her ways._

Henry considered her. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked hesitantly, indicating the space next to him. "This might be a long conversation."

"Henry…" There was something about him that was so disarming. It wasn't that he lived with Regina – she'd gotten used to that by now – it was something about his tone, like he knew more than she did, or at least as much. And he was only ten. This wasn't the way the world was supposed to work.

"You came here," Henry reminded her. "When I gave Emma that note, I wasn't sure you'd come; I wasn't sure you believed me. But you wouldn't have come if you didn't think I was right." Snow continued to vacillate, so Henry pressed on, "You _know _that I'm right. I can help you. You just have to let me."

Henry was watching her with an expectant expression. Snow was once again reminded of six-year-old Emma; her eyes used to widen the same way whenever she was trying to convince Snow of something. Snow couldn't deny that Henry was right; she wouldn't have come if she hadn't wanted his help. She'd planned for this moment. She couldn't understand why it was so difficult for her to admit it aloud.

_Because that would make it true,_ Snow realized. For so long, she had kept her identity from the magic world a secret, and now Henry had figured it out. Ever since she'd entered this world, Snow had tried to find a way to explain the magic world to someone else. She had always intended to explain it to Emma. She had never intended to explain it to a virtual stranger. It was irrational, but it felt wrong. It _was _wrong. She wasn't supposed to share her world with Henry; she was supposed to have shared it with Emma.

But that wasn't an option right now, and if Snow wasn't careful, it wouldn't ever be. She finally smiled at Henry and sat down beside him on the playground. "May I?" she asked, pointing to the book. Henry handed it over, barely able to conceal the grin stealing across his face.

Snow opened the book to the first story – to her story. She swallowed hard at the image of her parents, holding their new baby girl.

_"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a young girl named Snow White."_

"So that's you," Henry breathed. "You're Snow White. Aren't you?" he prodded when Snow didn't answer.

"Right," she whispered finally. "I was Snow White."

Henry exhaled. "So it's true. _All _of these stories. They're true, right?"

Unable to speak, Snow simply nodded.

"And my mother?" Henry questioned. "She's really the Evil…?"

Snow was already nodding. "You were right about everything, Henry. I – Maybe I shouldn't have lied to you yesterday. I'm sorry about that. I just – you caught me off guard. I panicked. These stories – this book – it wasn't meant for you. It was meant for…" Her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to say Emma. Did Henry already know that part, too?"

"Emma," Henry finished. "The book was meant for Emma."

Snow studied his face. Henry stared back at her, his eyes full of curious wonder. Clearly he had read that part of the book already; he'd probably already read the whole thing, maybe more than once. She couldn't tell if he'd made the connection that her Emma was the same Emma in the diner, but it seemed that he was looking to her for confirmation now.

"Yes," Snow said. "The book was meant for Emma. I wrote it because…because when I got to this world, after the curse, I couldn't let go of my memories. I needed to remember because I wanted to tell the stories to Emma one day, but I couldn't keep dwelling on them because they were suffocating me. I couldn't live in this world when I was constantly thinking about the magic world. I wrote the book so that one day it would be easier to explain to Emma what had happened, where we had come from." Snow drew a shaky breath. "I wrote the book because Emma needs this knowledge. It's the only way to break the curse."

Henry was silent for a long time after this explanation. He didn't seem entirely surprised it, and Snow figured he had already deduced most of it for himself. Finally Henry asked, "How does the curse work?"

"I don't know," Snow admitted. "I've never known. When I first got to this world, it seemed completely different from anything in the magic world. I didn't recognize anyone or anything. But then, that changed, too. Your mother – Regina – came back into my life when Emma was six." Snow paused, gathering herself as the painful memories washed over her. "I thought of running – maybe I should have. But I knew Regina would find us. She came to the house the next day. There was nothing I could do."

"What happened?" Henry whispered. His eyes were wide as he hung onto every word.

Snow swallowed, willing herself to continue. "I ended up taking another bite from the poison apple. Regina took Emma."

"Emma was raised by my mom?" Henry asked. He sounded shocked.

"I'm not sure," Snow said. "Regina told me she would raise Emma, but…I don't know. Whenever I talk to Emma, it's clear she dislikes Regina, though it's not entirely clear why."

"Why can't you just ask Emma?" Henry questioned.

"I can't," Snow said. "Emma doesn't know that I'm her mother. She just met me. To her, I'm just another stranger who came into Storybrooke." Snow sighed heavily. "Henry, the last time I spoke to my daughter, really spoke to her, she was six. That was over twenty years ago."

Henry's mouth dropped open. "But that _can't _be true! You look the same as in the book pictures. You haven't grown older at all. Neither has my mom."

"I know," Snow replied. "I don't understand how time works in this world. Or – maybe it's not the world that's strange, just Storybrooke. I don't remember it always being like this. When I first got to this world, I didn't recognize anyone. Now everyone I see is someone from the magic world."

Henry nodded. "Like my shrink. His name's Archie, but he's really Jiminy Cricket."

The name jolted Snow's memory. Suddenly it made perfect sense why Archie had gone over to Geppetto at the diner yesterday. They had always been close friends.

"There's something weird about this town," Henry continued quietly. "I mean, besides the fact that no one ever gets older. I think this town is the curse. Everyone here is a fairy tale character, and they're going to be stuck here until Emma saves them."

"Stuck here?" Snow repeated. "They can't leave?"

Henry shook his head. "No. You can't leave Storybrooke – well, I can. And I guess my mom can. And maybe you can, too. But this one girl, Ashley, she tried to leave the day after my mom moved here. She crashed just outside the city limit. She died."

Snow frowned. "Who was Ashley?"

"I don't know," Henry said. "I didn't have the book then, and I didn't really know her. But she was pregnant. Know anyone who was pregnant at the time of the curse?"

Snow racked her brain, but came up short. "No," she said, though her stomach twisted. There was a good chance she _had _known Ashley.

"No one else has tried to leave since then," Henry said. "I think everyone's just used to things being the way they are. Nothing changes in this town."

"Except that Regina became mayor," Snow reminded him. "According to Emma, that was a really big change."

"Except that," Henry agreed.

Snow stayed silent, thinking about what Henry had said. What if he was right, and the town was the curse? If that were true, then why hadn't Emma's presence in Storybrooke broken it yet? Was it because she hadn't turned twenty-eight?

"So what's the plan?" Henry asked, breaking Snow's reverie. "What do we do now?"

"We?" Snow asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Henry answered with a touch of defiance. "We. Us. I'm on your side now. Emma's the only one who can break the curse, and she's still in the dark. We need a plan."

"Henry…" Snow began, wincing. Her headache was back. "I'm not sure there's anything you can do about Emma. I have to find a way to explain things to her. We can't just _tell _her who I am. She'll never believe it."

"So find a way to explain," Henry said. "You don't have a job anymore, go to the diner and start talking."

"It's not that easy," Snow replied. "I have to be careful. Your mom is onto me. She's going to run me out of this town as soon as she can. There's still so much I don't know. I don't know how much influence she has over Emma. I only have one chance to get this right."

Henry thought for a while, then said, "If I keep my mom away from you and Emma, will you _promise_ to explain to Emma what's going on?"

Snow smiled, half out of exasperation. Henry's enthusiasm about breaking the curse was overwhelming. She wished it could be as easy as he was making it sound, but Snow knew better than to believe anything in this town would be easy to accomplish, especially with Rumpelstiltskin and Regina lurking around. At the same time, Henry was right. She did need to start talking.

"I promise," she answered. Henry smiled at her, and Snow smiled back.

"I should go," Henry said suddenly. "It's getting late, and my mom will be home soon."

"Okay," Snow said. She hesitated as Henry put the book carefully into his backpack; she had the nagging feeling she should say something else.

"Don't contact me," Henry warned her. "My mom will find out. I'll slip notes to Emma to give to you. That should be easy, since you'll be talking to her lots." He stared at her, as though adding, _Right?_

"Okay," Snow said again. "Be safe, Henry."

He smiled. "You too."

* * *

**A/N:** This was the longest chapter yet - I hope you enjoyed! Please be so kind to tell me what you thought in a review! I just finished chapter 18 (literally two minutes ago, hence why I'm finally posting this), and I hope to have that posted soon.


	18. Delirium

**Disclaimer:** Unsurprisingly, still own nothing.

**A/N:** I'm so glad that people enjoyed my last chapter! I really like writing Snow's interactions with other characters. Before I forget (I've been meaning to say this for a few chapters now, in response to several questions in reviews), you will find out a) who raised Emma, b) who Henry's mother is, and c) why things are the way they are very shortly. Well, okay, in a few chapters or so. Awhile ago I said that this chapter would be pivotal in that it changes the direction of the narrative arc of the story. That's still true, although it might not yet be apparent exactly why. But I hope you enjoy it!

Much thanks to Melissa for beta'ing and keeping track of the trippy.

* * *

Her headache was blinding by the time Snow arrived home. She stumbled through the door to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, burying her face into the pillow. She could practically hear the blood pulsating in her temples. She wrapped her arms around herself as her body began to tremble. She had never experienced anything like this before.

Was it all an aftereffect of the curse? Snow had been feeling these headaches for days now, though this one was by far the worse. She was certain she hadn't had these headaches the last time she'd been revived from the apple, in the other world. Were they some strange side effect of magic? Is this what happened when magic was used in _this _world?

It didn't matter. She just wanted the pain to go away. All she could feel was the pain spreading from her head to the rest of her body like some venomous poison. She shuddered as a wave of chills broke over her, and she slipped under the bedcovers, drawing her blankets to her neck. She wished she had taken some painkillers, but she was too weak to retrieve them from the kitchen. There was no way she'd be able to move.

Sleep would be a welcome relief. Snow breathed deeply, trying to slow her racing heart. If only sleep could come…if only…

At least the meeting with Henry had gone well; Snow could take some consolation in that. They'd made a plan. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Emma, had to find her, had to make her believe. They still had a chance, she hadn't turned twenty-eight…

But first she had to sleep…

_Her mother was dying._

_Snow hesitated outside the bedroom door, unsure if she should enter. She knew she must, that her mother's time was short, but she was scared…she was so scared…_

"_Snow," her mother rasped as soon as Snow pushed the door open. "My darling, come here."_

_Snow approached the bed, taking her mother's cold hand. "I'm here, Mama."_

_Her mother smiled. "You are so beautiful. So smart, so kind. Just as we raised you to be." She leaned closer. "Promise me you won't change."_

_Snow blinked back tears. "I promise, Mama."_

"_Oh, my darling," her mother sighed, pulling Snow across her chest. Snow buried her head in her mother's hair, inhaling the scent of death. "My darling," she repeated, running her fingers through Snow's long, tangled hair. "I know you mean that. But you have."_

_Snow frowned and drew back. "What?"_

_Her mother suddenly sat up. Her face was full and rosy; there was no trace of death in her features. Snow gasped and pulled back further, dropping her mother's hand. Looking down, she realized that she was no longer a child. She reached her hand up to her hair – it was short._

Am I dead, too?

"_You _have _changed, Snow," her mother said, ignoring Snow's surprise. "You are not the woman I raised you to be. Your daughter needs you. James needs you. Why aren't you helping them?"_

_Snow was taken aback that her mother even knew about James or Emma. "I'm – Mama, I'm trying-" _

"_You must try _harder_!" her mother pressed. _

"_But I just-"_

"_Snow, darling, listen to me," her mother said hurriedly. "We haven't got much time. I know about the curse." Snow's mouth dropped open. Her mother ignored this as she urged, "You _must _find a way to make Emma understand."_

"_I know that," Snow replied. "But I don't know how."_

"_You must figure it out!" her mother exclaimed. "There is no time. The curse is already taking its toll on you. It's only going to get worse once…once…"_

_Snow's eyes widened. "Once _what_?"_

_But her mother fell silent and laid back down. Snow stepped toward her, but she was already dead._

Snow jolted awake, her heart racing, her body drenched in sweat. She was shaking worse than ever. Nausea erupted in the pit of her stomach and she scrambled out of bed for the bathroom.

She barely made it. She finished emptying the meager contents of her stomach, and then leaned back against the tile wall, her eyes closed. Her head was still pounding as she covered her face with her hands. She realized there were tears mingled in with the sweat.

"Here," he said. "Take my hand."

Snow's eyes flew open. James was standing in front of her, his hand outstretched.

"What are – how did you-?"

"I found you," James answered simply. "I will always find you."

Snow frowned, closed her eyes, and counted to ten. When she opened them, James was still there.

"But you're not real," she muttered. "You can't be."

Her stomach lurched painfully. Was she losing her mind now, too? How could James be standing here when she knew he was still at the hospital? Had she gone-?

"You're not crazy," James assured her, as though reading her thoughts. "You're just sick." He smiled at her, but Snow didn't smile back.

"Please go away," she murmured, rubbing her temples furiously. "Please, _please_ go away."

"I can't go away," James replied. "This is important, and you need to listen to me."

"Not you, the headache," Snow moaned. She slowly stumbled to her feet. The room immediately began to spin and she grabbed the counter for support. She had to find the painkillers.

Her body tensed when she felt his hand on her back. He ran his hand up and down her spine. "There, Snow. Just breathe. The nausea will pass. Remember how you had such terrible morning sickness when you were pregnant with Emma?" Then he paused, his fingers lingering over her neck. "She's beautiful, by the way. So, so beautiful." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Smart, beautiful, and kind. Truly the best of both of us."

"I know," Snow sighed. "I can't believe I didn't raise her."

"It's not your fault," James said gently. "You saved her."

"I left her."

He pressed his lips to her cheek. "But you found her again."

"I need to take the pills," Snow murmured, pushing him away. His touch felt too real for comfort.

"Snow, please, listen to me," James said as he followed her out of the bathroom. Snow stumbled through the house, unwilling to worsen the headache by turning on any lights. She could hear James' footsteps behind her.

Finally she found the bottle. Snow filled a glass of water and twisted off the cap. She dumped two white capsules in her hand, but James closed his hand over hers.

"Just promise me you'll listen once you take them." She had never seen him so serious.

"Fine," Snow muttered. James pulled his hand back and Snow quickly swallowed the capsules. She set the empty water glass in the sink and made her way over to the couch. James sat down next to her.

"Come here," he said, reaching out his arm. "Let me hold you." When Snow hesitated, he added, "It'll make you feel better."

Snow didn't find the idea of being physically closer to her hallucination particularly comforting, but James, as though sensing her thoughts placed his arm around her. This time, Snow could feel the warmth radiating from him and even, almost unwillingly, the comfort of his embrace. She closed her eyes and allowed James to pull her head into his lap. She had to admit, even if it wasn't real, it made her feel better.

"I miss you so much," James whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"I miss you, too," Snow answered, her eyes still closed.

"We don't have much time," James continued. "You have to get through to Emma."

"I know," Snow sighed. She'd thought of nothing else for days. "But she doesn't know who I am."

"You'll find a way to make her see," James said. "I know you will."

Snow blinked back tears. "I feel like I'm failing her, James. I feel like I'm failing all of us."

"No, no," he assured her. "You're not. You've been so brave, Snow. I'm so proud of you. Just stay strong a little longer."

"I wish you were here," Snow admitted as a tear slid down her cheek. "I was always stronger with you."

"We're stronger together," James agreed, "but you can still do this on your own. Besides, I'm not so far away. We'll be together again soon. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right."

James gently pushed her back into a sitting position and rested his forehead against hers. "You know I am."

Snow sighed, wishing more than anything that the breath she felt against her lips were real.

"Oh," James said suddenly. "Look outside. Our daughter's closer than you think."

"What?" Snow got shakily to her feet and followed him over to the window. She couldn't see anything but darkness. "I don't know what you're looking at."

"Emma," he breathed.

Snow frowned. "James, what are you-?"

Her words were lost in the squeal of tires and sound of two worlds colliding.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhangers are the new name of the game. BUT good news for you is that the next chapter is written and beta'd (although the second version is still waiting to be looked at - it's an important chapter, and it has to be just right). While you're pondering what happens next, maybe you'll leave me a lovely review? Also...only three days til Sunday!


	19. Collide

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** Wow, thank you so much for all the responses to last chapter - reviews, followers, story-favoriters, love you all! I would have posted this chapter sooner, but last night's episode was too much for me (and muse). Sorry to keep you all waiting a little longer, but I hope the wait was worth it! My beta and I agree, this is one of our favorite chapters.

Also, I feel the need to say this...despite the fact that the show is apparently going to ret-con that Charming's "real" name isn't actually James but something else, I am going to continue calling him James. I find "Charming" silly, and I also really like the name James. And it would be a lot of effort to change all 20 chapters to accommodate TPTB suddenly deciding to be tricky on us.

Much thanks to my twin soul for beta'ing...twice.

* * *

Snow raced out the door, the gravel walkway painful under her bare feet. She could feel James running beside her, and for a moment, just a moment, she was back in the magic world, running alongside James with his sword outstretched, her own arms holding a newborn Emma, as they raced to the magic cabinet.

Then she blinked and the memory faded, replaced by the vision of the terrible wreck in front of her.

The tiny yellow car was destroyed. The front end was completely smashed, pushing up against the tall oak tree that it had hit. The windshield was shattered, and Snow treaded carefully around the shards of glass littering the road as she and James hurried around to the driver's side of the car. Snow's breath came in shallow gasps. She couldn't see who was driving, but somehow she knew. James had said it was – but it couldn't be – _please, no…_

But when Snow reached the door, she could see through the window that the figure slumped over the wheel had blonde hair. Her heart hammered in her chest. She had to get Em – the woman – out of there. She refused to believe it was her daughter until she saw her face.

Snow pulled at the door handle with all her strength; it didn't budge. She saw the door frame was bent. She could also feel the heat of the fumes rising from the car's dented hood. She had to get her out quickly.

"James, help me!" Snow cried out as she tried the door again. "Don't just stand there, do something!" She glanced around wildly to see where he'd gone. "James!"

She didn't have time to think about where he'd gone. Snow tried to wrench the door open again, pulling back on the handle so hard she feared it would snap off. Her muscles were straining with pain, demanding she give up, but Snow couldn't give up, just screwed up her face, grit her teeth and pulled harder –

And then she felt the door began to give. Snow opened her eyes and saw James beside her, pushing the door apart from its broken frame. He acknowledged her with a sharp nod, and Snow closed her eyes again, pulling back with everything she had.

The door finally gave. The force of the door opening propelled Snow backward, sending her to the ground. Snow scrambled back to her feet, brushing loose gravel from her palms.

James was leaning against the car, a worried expression on her face. "You'd better get her out of there. That hood could catch on fire any minute."

Snow bit her lip. "What if it's not safe to move her?"

James shook his head solemnly. "I don't think we have a choice."

She realized he was right. Reaching across the woman's back, she managed to release the seat belt. As soon as she caught sight of the woman's face, she groaned.

It was Emma.

For a long moment, she stared at her daughter's face, transfixed with horror. What if she was –

"Come on, Snow," she heard James' voice from far away. "Come on, she'll be all right. Just get her out of the car."

But she couldn't think about that now, Snow slid one of Emma's arms over her shoulder and wrapped her other hand around Emma's waist. James stood back to let them pass as Snow half-dragged, half-carried Emma over to the grass.

"Don't be afraid," James said softly. "Look, she's breathing."

Snow let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he was right. She crawled over to Emma and shook her shoulder. "Emma? Emma, can you hear me?" Emma didn't respond. She looked helplessly at James. "We should get her to the hospital. It's around here – I live really close. Can you carry her?"

James shook his head. "Just call an ambulance."

_Right,_ Snow reminded herself. _You're not – _

"Real," James finished. "But you are, and _this _is. So go! I'll stay here with her. Go, now!"

Snow jumped to her feet as James took her place at Emma's side. She dashed back toward the house. The movement made her head pound, but her mind was still clear. She stopped at the telephone, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, and then lifted the receiver.

Snow's words came as incoherent babble, but the dispatcher assured her that someone was on the way. Snow replaced the receiver, wondering if she should bring anything back outside with her. How long it would take an ambulance to get there? Surely not long, as she lived so close to the hospital. But Storybrooke was a small town, there might only be one ambulance, and what if it was needed elsewhere tonight –

"Snow!" James' voice cut across her thoughts. "Come back outside. Bring a blanket with you."

Snow snatched the blanket that was lying on the couch and ran back outside. James was still kneeling beside Emma, although Emma was no longer lying down, but trying to pull herself into a sitting position. Snow hurried over.

"No, no," Snow said gently, pushing Emma back to the ground. "Lie down now, the ambulance is coming. It'll be all right."

"What – what happened?" Emma asked shakily. She touched the bloody gash on her forehead and pulled her hand back, a look of horror on her face. Snow saw that her eyes were unfocused. "Who's there?"

"It's me," Snow said. "Your mo – Mary Margaret. It's Mary Margaret. Remember me? We met at the diner a few days ago."

"Mary…Margaret…" Emma repeated slowly. "What happened?"

"You were in a car crash," Snow answered. "You ran into a tree outside my house."

Emma looked troubled. "No, no, that's not right. I don't – I didn't see the tree." Her eyes widened. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No," Snow assured her. "No, of course not."

"But he was standing there," Emma muttered. "He was standing there, just standing there in the middle of the road with his creepy smile and his cane. There was no one, and then suddenly he was there and I swerved to avoid him and I hit – I hit something!" She began to tremble. "What did I hit? What did I hit?"

Snow exchanged a worried look with James. Emma wasn't making any sense. There was no one else around. She'd seen the crash; there hadn't been anyone in the road. James glanced at the blanket and Snow threw it over Emma.

"Shh, shh," Snow tried to soothe her. "You just hit a tree. You didn't hit anyone. No one else is hurt." Snow looked up at James, who nodded. Snow found Emma's hand under the blanket and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay."

"It's so cold," Emma whispered. "Why's it so cold? It can't be that cold outside. He wasn't wearing anything. Just his jacket, he always wears that jacket."

Snow could hear the sirens in the distance. The ambulance was approaching. She hoped it would arrive soon; Emma was only getting worse.

"Hold her," James murmured. "You're her mother. Comfort her."

_I can't,_ Snow thought. _She doesn't know who I am._

"Show her."

"Why would he stand in the middle of the road?" Emma burst out. She was shaking worse than ever. "Who does that? He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he can. He's worse than Regina, and she's a terrible person. She was a terrible mother. She took my son away from me. She's evil, pure evil!" Emma suddenly stopped shaking. "Pure evil," she whispered.

Snow realized that Emma's hand had gone slack in her own. Terror gripped her. "Emma?" She shook her shoulder vigorously, but Emma didn't react. "Wake up! Please wake up. You have to stay awake. The ambulance is almost here. Don't go to sleep now!"

Snow exchanged a panicked look with James and then pulled Emma into her arms. "Come here, I'll keep you warm. You don't have to sleep. You'll be safe here. Just stay with me. Stay with me, Emma." Snow felt James' hand on her shoulder as he sat down beside her. "I'll be your mother."

_Again._

Emma's eyelids fluttered and then opened. For an instant, Snow was holding her baby again.

"Dad?"

Snow's mouth dropped open as James placed his free hand over Emma's. "I'm right here."

"I found you," Emma mumbled. "Finally."

Emma's words were drowned out by the sound of sirens. The ambulance pulled up by the curb, casting red and white shadows over the grass. The back doors opened and two EMTs rushed out and pulled Emma from Snow's arms.

"She'll be okay," James said in her ear.

Snow turned around, but he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! I realize this chapter is kind of trippy, for lack of better word, at parts. I promise that it will all make sense even if you're confused now. I love everyone's predictions about what's happening and some of you are so close to where I'm going with this. Please keep the predictions coming! I'll keep writing chapters (and oneshots in response to last night's episode - again, not over it) and posting when I can. It's a busy time of year now with midterms and the like. In the meantime, please review!


	20. Intervention

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a bit longer with this one...unfortunately school and real life really picked up this week so I didn't have as much time as I'd have liked to write. Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed it - as I said, it is one of my favorites!

Thanks to Melissa for betaing. She's da best.

* * *

The emergency room waiting area was nearly empty. Snow kept her head down as she flipped through the stack of magazines, mostly to have something to do with her hands. Her headache had mostly subsided, leaving her with nothing but a jittery stomach and paralyzing fear. There was still no word on Emma. The last Snow had seen, the EMTs had been loading her daughter in the ambulance and telling her she couldn't ride along because she wasn't family. She'd tried to explain that she didn't have a car, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

On the walk over to the hospital, Snow's feelings of panic had only grown. When she'd burst into the emergency room demanding to see her daughter, all she'd found was a bored receptionist who waved her away without looking up. Snow had taken a seat directly across from the receptionist's desk and glanced up every so often to glare at her, just to remind her that she was still there and she wasn't leaving.

"Fancy finding you here, Miss Blanchard."

Snow turned. Cane, jacket, smile. The sight of him was so repulsive, she could barely speak.

"How dare you."

Rumpelstiltskin settled himself in the seat next to her. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do _not _play games with me," Snow hissed. She kept her voice low, though it was difficult. She wanted to jump up and strangle him. "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

"I do own the building."

Snow could feel anger rising in her chest, but she fought to keep it down. She knew he was trying to incense her, to test her self-control. To what end, she wasn't sure, but it seemed that Rumpelstiltskin no longer cared about doing things that had a true purpose. He'd rather just watch the chaos that resulted.

"I know what you did." Snow glared at him. "And I will _not _let you get away with it."

Rumpelstiltskin drummed his fingers on the top of his cane. "Miss Blanchard-"

"Oh, stop calling me that," Snow snapped. "You know my name, _Rumpelstiltskin."_

He raised his eyebrows. "I believe we have been over this. I don't understand your insistence-"

"Oh, please!" Snow cried in exasperation. "You are despicable. You come here with your pretend concern, like you _don't _know why I'm here. Like you weren't the reason that Emma crashed outside my house."

"Miss Swan was in a car accident?" Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "That is terrible news."

"It is," Snow replied. "Especially for you. Good luck finding a way out of this world without her. I don't know what you're playing at, trying to get her killed, but you better hope she makes it."

_Or you're dead._

"Is there anyone here for Emma Swan?"

Snow whirled around to see who had spoken. A doctor was standing by the receptionist desk, peering over his clipboard. Snow immediately rose and, to her disgust, so did Rumpelstiltskin.

"Your relation?" the doctor asked.

Snow opened her mouth to respond, but Rumpelstiltskin spoke first. "I believe if you read the town bylaws, Dr. Whale, you'll find that the owner of the town has the right to all medical records."

"Of course, Mr. Gold," Dr. Whale said, nodding. "I didn't mean to – I just meant for her…" He looked at Snow.

Rumpelstiltskin winked. "She's with me."

Snow clenched her fists.

"Very well…" Dr. Whale cleared his throat. "Our primary concern is the concussion. The swelling should go down on its own, but we're keeping her overnight for observation. Other than that, a few cracked ribs, some cuts and bruises, nothing…yes?"

Snow glanced sideways at Rumpelstiltskin, who was staring at Dr. Whale, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm afraid that it will be impossible," Rumpelstiltskin said, not meeting the doctor's gaze. Snow frowned. "You see, Miss Swan has no health insurance."

Snow gasped. "But this is a public hospital! Surely for an emergency, the town would pay."

"It is true that there is a fund for such cases, Miss Blanchard," Rumpelstiltskin began. "But the fund is nearly empty. Providing life-sustaining care for a John Doe is quite the expense."

Snow bit her lip. He had to be talking about –

"I'm sorry to say Miss Swan can't be accommodated," he finished. "Please prepare her for release."

Dr. Whale nodded, and Snow exclaimed, "You can't! You can't leave her alone. Someone has to watch her, make sure there are no complications-"

"Are you volunteering?" Rumpelstiltskin's eyes twinkled.

"I…" Snow suddenly realized where he was going with this. He wanted her to take Emma. Had that been his plan all along?

"Yes," Snow replied. "Yes, I can take her."

"Excellent." Rumpelstiltskin grinned.

Dr. Whale scribbled a note on his clipboard. "I'll start the paperwork."

As he left, Snow immediately rounded on Rumpelstiltskin. "How could you-"

"This way, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin announced, closing his fingers around her arm. "We're just going for a little walk," he hissed in her ear. "Can't have you making a scene."

"Let go of me," Snow demanded, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Don't touch me. Where are we-?"

The words died in her throat when she saw where he had taken her.

James looked exactly the same as he had the day before. It was as if he hadn't even moved. The sight of him made Snow's breath catch. Seeing him here, after she had spoken to his hallucination, it was too much. Any hope she had held onto that she hadn't actually been speaking to a hallucination, that perhaps James really had been in her house earlier that night, vanished, leaving her feeling even more empty than before.

She couldn't quite explain it. She knew that it was completely irrational to miss James, as he had never really been there in the first place. And she knew it couldn't be a good sign that she was now willing to engage in conversations with hallucinations, let alone miss talking to them.

She realized Rumpelstiltskin was watching her closely for a reaction and she refused to show him an emotion. She didn't want him to have more power over her than he already had.

"You've seen him before, yes?"

"Last night," Snow replied. "I saw him during my shift."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes glinted and Snow wondered if he could possibly know that she had seen James in her house, too.

"Why did you bring me here?" Snow asked. "You must have known that I've already seen him. So unless you can get me into the room…" She glanced at him. Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows. "You can get me into the room?" In spite of herself, Snow felt her excitement rising. If Rumpelstiltskin would just let her save him…

"No," he replied with a horrible grin. "I own the hospital, not the keys to the rooms."

"Oh, come on," Snow protested. "Surely you could get the keys to the rooms if you wanted to."

"But who says I want to?"

Snow frowned, annoyed that he was being deliberately unhelpful. If he was going to keep her away from James, it had to be because he wanted something from her. She didn't believe for a second that he couldn't get her into the room if he wanted her there. That was just it – he _didn't _want her there. His nonchalance about the lives that he affected, the fact he didn't care about anyone but himself – she had always known these things about him, but somehow she found them so much worse in that moment, when her daughter's life was in danger.

"Listen to me, you selfish, despicable man," Snow began, advancing on him. "I'm so tired of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. If you wanted me to get Emma to believe, you're doing a terrible job of showing it. If you want me to go along with any of your plans, you're going about it in all the wrong ways. If you want me to hate you and let Emma fail just to spite you, keep it up and I just might."

"Not so fast, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said silkily. "Letting Emma fail wouldn't be in your best interest."

Snow shook her head. "Oh, no. You're not trying that trick again. I am _done _helping you. When you caused my daughter's car to crash – you sealed your fate. You are _never _getting back to the magic world because I will never let Emma help you."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flashed with anger. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

Snow stepped closer still. "Watch me."

"Oh, my dear _Snow White_," Rumpelstiltskin breathed, and a small giggle escaped his lips. "You'll soon find you're out of time. You see…" He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "She's already turned twenty-eight."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh snap. What now? I'll try to update soon so you can find out! At least this week I don't have to feel all the CHARMING FEELS. I have to say, not the biggest fan of this past episode. But next week's episode and Tallahassee after that look AMAZING so we should all be really excited. While you're waiting for next Sunday, how about a nice review?


	21. Care

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and brightened what was otherwise a difficult week. I also want to give a shout-out to **adventuresinstorybrooke** for having an extremely addictive tumblr that I may or may not have stalked - but it's a treasure trove of inspiration for the Mama Snow feels.

Thanks to Melissa the basilisk for beta'ing! And you know, schooling me on proper hospital transportation.

* * *

Dr. Whale dropped them off in front of Snow's house an hour later. Rumpelstiltskin had managed to secure a ride home for them so that Emma wouldn't have to walk. Snow was grateful that Dr. Whale had been leaving at the same time – Rumpelstiltskin's alternative was that he would drive them. Snow didn't want to spend any more time with him than she had to, not to mention the fact she hardly trusted him driving in the first place.

Her mind was still reeling from Rumpelstiltskin's latest confession. Could it be true? Could Emma already be twenty-eight? Snow realized she didn't know what day it was, let alone if it was Emma's actual birthday. She wondered if he had only said it because she had threatened not to help him –he wouldn't have taken that threat lightly. Of course he was heavily invested in whether or not the curse was broken. It didn't make sense for him to wake her up in the first place otherwise.

"Careful," Snow said, catching Emma's arm before she tripped over the threshold. She peered into Emma's eyes. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," Emma answered. "Just tired."

"It's just through here," Snow said as she led Emma through the living room. She kept her eyes averted from the couch where she had laid earlier with –

_With no one_, she reminded herself. _He wasn't here. None of it was real._

"Mary Margaret?" Snow suddenly realized Emma was speaking to her. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry," Snow said, the memory of the hallucination still lingering on her mind. "What did you say?"

"I just said that the couch is fine," Emma said. Snow stared at her, and Emma added, "For me, I mean. I don't need a room."

"Oh, no," Snow replied swiftly. "You were just in a car accident. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. I promise the bed is much more comfortable."

When Emma looked at her uncertainly, Snow pressed, "Please, I insist. It's the least I can do." Emma continued to hesitate, but Snow led her into the bedroom. She realized with a twinge of embarrassment that the bedcovers were completely disheveled; she'd scrambled out of bed for the bathroom and hadn't returned.

"I can change the sheets for you," Snow said, striding over to the closet. She was suddenly struck by a terrifying thought; what if there were no spare sheets? But then she saw them; once again, Rumpelstiltskin had thought of everything. "I'm so sorry, I'm usually not this messy. I just wasn't expecting…company."

Emma shook her head. "I've seen worse. _Much worse_," she insisted, when Snow turned around again and threw her a skeptical look. "Really. And you don't have to do that," she added, nodding at the sheets Snow was holding. "Please don't. I don't want to be any trouble."

Snow tightened her arms around the sheets to prevent herself from dropping them immediately and throwing her arms around Emma. _You're not!_ Snow wanted to scream. _You're my daughter and I'm doing this because I love you._

"You're not," Snow told her, smiling. "I promise to kick you out as soon as you get annoying." Emma smiled hesitantly back. "Let me find you something else to wear."

"You don't-"

Snow held up her hand. "I do. Your jacket has blood on it."

Emma looked down. "Oh."

Snow crossed over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. "Here," she said, gesturing for Emma to come over. "I'll work on the bed, and you find whatever you like."

Snow quickly stripped the covers off the bed, looking away from Emma in case her daughter decided to change clothes in the room. Snow kept her mind on the task in front of her, trying to keep her maternal instincts at bay. Her daughter was here and she was hurt. Snow had pulled her out from a wrecked car just three hours ago, and all Emma wanted to do was sleep on the couch and not be a burden to anyone. How could anyone find her a burden?

Regina could, Snow knew. She thought back to what Emma had said before she'd lost consciousness. Snow hadn't thought much about it at the time – she had been distracted by more pressing matters – but if that were true, and Emma was talking about Regina as her mother, then did that mean Henry was –

"Can I help?"

Snow turned. Emma was standing on the other side of the bed, having changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, holding her other clothes uncertainly. Snow smiled warmly at her.

"Nope," she answered, throwing the last pillow on the bed. "You can put your clothes in the hamper. I'll wash them for you tomorrow." She watched as Emma dropped her clothes into the basket.

"Can I get you anything else?" Snow asked once Emma had turned back around. "How's the pain? Do you want more painkillers?"

Emma shook her head, although Snow saw how she winced as she sat down on the bed. "I'll be okay."

What she wouldn't have given to pull back the covers and tuck her daughter into bed.

"Okay," Snow replied. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

Emma nodded. As Snow turned to leave, Emma's voice drew her back. "Mary Margaret?"

How she wished her daughter could know who she truly was.

"Yes?"

Emma was looking at her uncertainly. "Thanks," she said finally, looking down at her hands. "For – everything. Letting me stay with you…you didn't have to do that."

_I did._

"And…" Emma glanced up sheepishly. "I know you got me out of the car. So, um, thanks for, you know, saving my life."

"Of course," Snow replied. "You're welcome."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know how I could have missed him. I was watching the road carefully. One second, there was no one in front of me; next thing I know, Mr. Gold is there. I just don't understand how I could have missed him. I could have killed him."

"Don't do that to yourself," Snow said softly. "It doesn't matter how it happened. The important thing is that you're safe, and you didn't hit Mr. Gold."

"Yeah," Emma replied, "I guess."

Snow smiled at her. "You'll be okay. Try not to think about it. Just get some rest. You must be exhausted."

"You too," Emma pointed out.

"Goodnight," Snow said. _I love you._

Emma smiled. "Goodnight."

_"Can we read this one tonight?"_

_Snow looked over. Emma was pulling one of her new books off the shelf. Snow had just bought her a collection of short stories for her birthday._

_"Sure," Snow said, smiling. "Are you going to read it or should I?"_

_"Mama," Emma giggled as she crawled up next to Snow on the bed. "You're going to read it. Because I'm the birthday girl and it's my special day."_

_Snow glanced at the clock. "Only for another two hours," she teased. "Then you'll just be a normal six-year-old."_

_"But I'll be your six-year-old!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her arms around Snow._

_"Yes," Snow murmured, as she pressed a kiss into Emma's hair. "You'll always be my little girl."_

_"Not always," Emma protested. "Someday I'll be old. Then I'll be your big girl."_

_Snow shook her head. "Nope, not even then. You'll always be my little girl to me."_

_Emma thought about this and smiled. "Then you'll always be my Mama."_

* * *

**A/N:** I just noticed that I'm so close to 200 reviews...maybe I'll get there with this update! Next two chapters feature more Mama Snow (love being able to say that about her on the show too!) and Emma - and you'll get some of Emma's life story. Henry will make a return too, after some more mother/daughter bonding. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of the week and if you're on the east coast like me, take care!


	22. Help

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** AHHH thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Special shout-out to **Aod4L** for giving me review #200! And another shout-out to **Kiluvi** for being the 100th person to put this story on their follow list. I seriously cannot thank everyone enough. Your reviews, favorites, and story-follows make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I was going to wait to post this until after Tallahassee, but then I figured, I'd made you wait so long between other chapters, why not cut the wait short this time. And I may not be in any state of mind to post tomorrow night. We'll see.

Much thanks to Melissa for betaing. She's da best.

* * *

The sun was streaming through the curtains when Snow woke the next day. She blinked, wondering why she wasn't in her bedroom before she remembered why had fallen asleep on the couch. Immediately she sat up.

_Emma._

Had it all been a dream or was her daughter truly in the next room? Snow stood and padded to her bedroom. After everything she'd seen in the last twenty-four hours, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

As softly as she could, Snow prodded the bedroom door open. Her breath caught in her throat. Emma was still asleep, her blond hair covering her face. So she _was _real.

Snow leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed. For the first time in twenty years, she was with her daughter again, her family.

Her _grandson._

The thought that Henry could be her grandson was ludicrous. Snow wasn't even thirty-five. How could her daughter already have a child?

How could Regina be raising him?

Something must have happened, Snow realized, something that would make Emma give her son to Regina. Snow couldn't believe Emma would have done it willingly, especially since Emma disliked Regina so much. Regina would have been a horrible mother; Snow knew that first-hand.

Did Henry know? Snow's stomach twisted at the thought. Had he figured out that Regina wasn't his birth mother? If he had, did he know his real mother was Emma? Something told her he didn't. He already knew that Snow was Emma's mother; if he'd figured out that he was Emma's son, surely he could have made the connection that he was related to her as well.

Regina had manipulated her life in so many ways, had raised three generations of her family. _It's sick_, Snow thought. _Sick and twisted._ She was almost worse than Rumpelstiltskin.

Almost, but not quite. She wasn't the one who'd almost gotten Emma killed.

A groan and sharp cry of pain caught Snow's attention, snapping her back to the present. She immediately turned and pushed the bedroom door all the way open. "Emma?"

Emma was awake, struggling to sit up. She didn't seem to notice Snow, but attempted to pull herself up again. Snow hesitated, wondering if she should go over and help or if that would be overstepping the boundaries. She didn't want to scare Emma away by showing an inappropriate amount of concern.

Suddenly Emma cried out again and grabbed her side. Without pausing to think, Snow hurried over.

"Emma!"

The time, Emma looked up. Snow could see the pain written all over her face. Emma stared at her for a moment, breathing heavily. "Hey," she managed.

"Hey," Snow said softly. "Can I help you?"

Emma shook her head. "I can do it." Snow bit her lip, but stepped back as Emma tried to push herself up again. The silent gasps of pain broke Snow's heart. Why wouldn't her daughter accept her help?

Finally Emma managed to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. When she stood up, she began to sway on the spot. Snow immediately reached out and took her arm, steadying her.

"Thanks."

"Of course," Snow replied. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

Emma nodded sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about all of this. You must have somewhere else to be."

"I don't," Snow answered quickly. "I was fired, remember?"

Emma's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, no – the diner! What time is it? I was supposed to open today. Oh, Granny is going to be furious…"

"I'm sure she'll understand," Snow assured her. "You were just in a car accident, after all." She wished she'd thought to call Emma in sick for work. She hated seeing her daughter in such distress. "Look, why don't I call for you?"

"It's no use," Emma said, shaking her head. "I'm probably fired already."

"But that's so unfair!" Snow exclaimed. "You have an extremely good reason not to be there. Granny would never do that to you."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "How would you know? I didn't know you knew each other."

"Oh." Snow could have kicked herself. This wasn't the Granny she knew, and this one certainly didn't know her. "I don't," she said, recovering quickly. "I just – it's what any decent person would do."

Emma sighed. "Maybe. But she's never liked me. She's wanted me out from day one, and I think Ruby is tired of standing up for me." Emma sat back down on the bed. Snow hesitated, and then sat down next to her.

"Well, maybe you could have my job," Snow said, trying to lighten the mood. "There's a class full of fourth-graders without a teacher now."

"I'd never get hired there," Emma muttered. "Mr. Gold wouldn't allow it. The only reason I'm here is to-" She broke off awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear this."

_I'm sure I do._

"No, please continue," Snow urged her. "I mean – if you want to, that is. I'm a really good listener." When Emma continued to look uncertain, Snow smiled at her. "Tell you what. Why don't I start making some breakfast, and you can wash up. If you want to tell me more after that, you can."

Emma smiled back hesitantly. "Okay."

As soon as she left the bedroom, Snow was struck by the horrible realization that she didn't actually have any food in the house. She turned back to tell Emma she was going out, but was met with the sound of the shower starting. She looked down, realizing she was wearing the same disheveled clothes she'd slept in last night.

_Oh well. No one's looking at you anyway._

Snow finished writing a note for Emma telling her where she'd gone and left it on the kitchen counter. Then she grabbed her keys and unlocked the front door. Stepping outside, she nearly tripped on the bag on her doorstep.

_Rumpelstiltskin._

The sight of the bag full of groceries brought back the familiar feeling of uneasiness. How could Rumpelstiltskin have known that she didn't have any food in the house? How long had he been watching her? Snow stepped completely outside, scrutinizing her surroundings. There was no sign of anyone. He could have brought the groceries to her any time after she'd gotten back from the hospital.

She debated whether to throw the food away and buy her own, but ultimately decided to keep it. It wasn't in Rumpelstiltskin's best interest to poison her or Emma. Besides, Snow didn't like the idea of leaving Emma alone in the house when she could barely move without feeling any pain.

The supplies were simple, but they'd do. Snow immediately decided on pancakes because Rumpelstiltskin had included mix. Smiling wryly, she also realized that it was strangely fitting, as the last breakfast she'd had with her daughter before the poisoned apple's curse had also been pancakes.

The shower stopped just as Snow was putting the first batch of pancakes on a plate. By the time she had set the table and finished with the last batch, Emma had still not reappeared. Snow wondered if she should check on her or if she was just moving slowly because of her injuries. She decided to give her another five minutes.

Ten minutes later, Snow couldn't wait any longer. She went back to the bedroom, knocked, and then pushed the door open slowly. "Emma?"

There was no reply. Snow pushed the door open further and called again, louder. When Emma didn't respond a third time, panic began to set in and Snow stepped completely into the room. "Emma!"

"In here," Emma's voice came from the bathroom.

Snow hurried over. She almost yanked the door open, but then stopped herself. "Are you, um, dressed?"

There was silence on Emma's end for a long time. Finally she said, "I need help."

Snow's heart swelled. "Okay," she replied, gathering herself. "Okay. I'm coming in now." Her hand was on the knob when she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready," came Emma's strained reply.

Snow stepped into the bathroom. Emma was standing with her back toward her, her arms wrapped around herself. Snow gave a small gasp when she saw the red and purple bruises over Emma's ribs, but immediately covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want her reaction to make Emma feel any worse.

"It's on the counter."

Snow looked over. She saw what Emma was talking about and was suddenly glad that Emma's back was to her so she couldn't see her blush. She was sure Emma felt ten times worse about the whole thing.

"It's the clasps," Emma explained. "It hurts too much to reach my arms back."

"Of course," Snow said softly. She picked it up and walked over to Emma. "You should take some pain killers after breakfast. Those bruises look pretty bad."

"They feel pretty bad, too," Emma said, with a weak attempt at humor.

"Okay," Snow said as she slid the band around Emma's chest. "Can you raise your arms just a little for me?" Emma complied and Snow quickly did the clasp and then helped her get her arms through the straps. "There," she said, stepping back. "You should be all set now."

Emma turned around. Snow could see the bruising was even darker on this side. "Thanks," she said, picking up the same t-shirt she'd worn the night before.

"Do you want to wear something else?" Snow asked. "I can give you something with buttons so you don't have to raise your arms over your head."

"Sure," Emma replied, following Snow back into the bedroom. "That'd be great."

Snow handed her a sweater. "Try that."

As she watched Emma do the buttons, Snow was suddenly struck by how many first moments of Emma's life she had missed. She wondered who had taken her shopping, the first time. Regina? Snow shuddered at the thought. It was never something she would have missed doing, until she realized that she had.

"Ready?" she asked when Emma had finished the last button. As she turned to leave, Snow suddenly froze.

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, cliffhanger! Good news is that the next chapter is already written (just waiting to be beta'd). As I told some of you, it is the one you have all been waiting for - Emma finally reveals her life story to Snow. So while you're waiting for that, and the new episode tomorrow, how about a nice review? Please and thank you!


	23. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Long A/N:** Thank you so, so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter (and to those putting this story on their favorites/follow list). I am so unbelievably lucky to have so many awesome people reading this story. You guys make my day. Seriously. Special shoutout to **Lazey** for her always great PM conversations and to **jjxox8d **for laughing at my silly hook up pun.

Before you start reading, I think it only fair to warn you that this chapter ends on a cliffhanger. And unlike last chapter, which ended on what I called a "ad break cliffhanger" (as in, the cliffhanger that keeps you sitting through the five minutes of ads), this one ends on more of an episode/season finale cliffhanger. I find this appropriate, actually, since this is the 23rd chapter, and there are about 23 episodes in a season. It wasn't planned that way, but I'm going with it. As **bejamamzing** pointed out to me, you Oncers should be familiar with cliffhangers by now, so just think of it as keeping with the style of the show.

All this to say, after this chapter, I won't have anything else to post for a little bit. I usually write at least one chapter ahead, but I haven't been able to continue as I am currently in the process of deciding the endgame. Once I get that squared away, I will be able to go on. Of course I know generally what's going to happen, but now's the time for real decisions to be made and I have some tough choices. That being said, I would love to hear feedback about the general direction you'd like to see the story go. My plan is to work this all out after the Red episode airs this weekend as we won't be getting anything new for awhile. The awesomeness of this season is seriously interfering with my ability to plan an end for this story.

Now that that's done (if you're still reading that is...) I hope you enjoy what you've all been waiting for.

Much thanks to Melissa for betaing. Really.

* * *

"Mary Margaret…Mary Margaret…"

Snow's eyes snapped open. She blinked several times, trying to clear her vision. The room swam in front of her.

"You okay?" She heard Emma's voice in her ear.

Snow blinked again and the room stood still. Emma was kneeling in front of her, eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?" she repeated.

Snow exhaled. "Yes…I think so. I'm sorry," she added, when Emma continued to look worried. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What happened?" Emma asked as Snow slowly got to her feet.

"I don't know," Snow admitted. "That's never happened to me before." She shook her head experimentally and to her relief, the room stayed still. "I'll be fine," she said. "Probably just hungry."

Snow could feel Emma's eyes on her as they walked back to the kitchen. Although she didn't want to admit it, the momentary blackout was one more symptom on a growing list of worrisome complications from the poisoned apple. She wondered how much longer this would go on. Had Rumpelstiltskin put something in the true love potion that would make her sick? Was that how he was going to force her to do his bidding, by holding another cure hostage?

"These look great!" Emma exclaimed when she saw the pancakes Snow had made. "You really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble, though."

"No trouble," Snow told her as she picked up the plates. "I'll heat them up again. They're probably cold by now."

Snow set one of the plates in the microwave and hit the reheat button. When she turned around, she saw Emma was trying to hide a smile. "What?" she asked.

"It's just…it's been awhile since anyone's made me breakfast."

Snow smiled. "You're welcome."

"And…" Emma hesitated, and Snow suddenly saw her six-year-old trying to find the right way to confess she'd accidentally spilled grape juice on the carpet again. "It's kind of funny, you know. Right before I left the diner last night, I took one of the leftover cupcakes, put a candle in it, and made a wish that I didn't have to be alone on my birthday."

"Yesterday was your birthday?" Snow clarified, as dread settled into her stomach. So Rumpelstiltskin had been right after all.

"No, actually," Emma said. Her expression was almost guilty. "Today is."

"Oh!" Snow exclaimed. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Emma muttered, clearly embarrassed. "I feel really bad about all of this."

"Don't!" Snow told her. "I'm glad you're here. I'm serious," she insisted, when Emma continued to look uncertain. "Especially since it was your birthday wish. It's like I said the first night we met in the diner…no one should be alone when there's company to be had." Snow took the plate out of the microwave and brought the pancakes back over to the table. "Come on, eat. Then you can take more painkillers. Your ribs must really hurt."

Snow did not miss Emma's wince as she sat down. "Yeah, they do. Guess I should've wished to be pain-free on my birthday instead."

The distant sound of a phone ringing caught Snow's attention. She could see that Emma had heard it, too, as she immediately made to stand up from the table. Snow waved her back down.

"I'll get it," she said quickly.

"I think it's on the dresser," Emma called after her as Snow returned to the bedroom.

Emma's cell phone was sitting on the dresser, just as she'd said. Snow picked it up, and hurried back to the kitchen. The phone stopping ringing halfway down the hall.

"Here," she said, handing it to Emma.

Emma flipped open the phone and sighed. "Granny," she said. "I should probably call back. Do you-?"

"Not at all," Snow said.

Emma smiled apologetically as she pressed the redial button. "Hi, Granny, sorry I – right," Emma said, frowning. "Right, I understand. Thank you." Emma hung up and set the phone on the table. "Well, it's as I expected," she explained to Snow. "I'm fired."

"You didn't even tell her about the car accident," Snow pointed out. "She might have reconsidered."

Emma shook her head. "It's not worth it. She's already made up her mind anyway. It doesn't matter. Like I said, she never wanted me for the job."

"She must have," Snow replied. "She did hire you, after all."

"Not really," Emma said. "Mr. Gold forced her to do it."

Snow frowned. Why hadn't she realized that Rumpelstiltskin had been interfering with Emma's life just as much as he had her own? He had to know who Emma was, especially since he remembered his former identity.

_Especially since I told him Emma's name._

Aloud, Snow said, "Mr. Gold certainly does have all the power in this town, doesn't he?"

"He does," Emma agreed. "He's actually the reason I came to Storybrooke in the first place."

"Really?" Snow said, though she'd guessed as much by now. "Why's that?"

"He…" Emma paused. "Sorry. It's just – I've never told anyone this before."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," Emma said, smiling tentatively. "It's just hard." She sighed, pushing her last pancake around her plate with her fork. "He told me that I'd find my father here."

Snow covered her mouth with a napkin to hide her surprise. Rumpelstiltskin had told Emma she'd find _James _here? Well, at least it wasn't a lie, Snow realized. Clearly he hadn't told her to check out the hospital.

"I should have known it was too good to be true," Emma continued. "There's no one here who could be my father. No one's the right age, or if they are, they're married and have their own family."

Snow lowered her napkin. "Why did he tell you that you'd only find your father? What about your mother?"

Emma looked away. "My mother's dead," she said quietly.

_He told you I was _dead?

"I – I'm so sorry," Snow replied, trying to keep her emotions under control. Emma suddenly looked so sad, and Snow was furious that of all the lies that Regina and Rumpelstiltskin could have told, they'd told her one that would torment her forever. "When did she die?"

"In childbirth," Emma answered.

_She won't recognize you. _Isn't that what Rumpelstiltskin had said? Of course Emma wouldn't be able to recognize her. She wouldn't be looking for a mother that she thought was long dead.

_But do not fret, dearie. The memories are in there somewhere. They're just being repressed._

"But your father's alive?" Snow asked. "I mean – Mr. Gold said you'd find him, so he must still be alive."

"I assume so," Emma said. She smiled wryly. "Or maybe he _is_ dead. That's probably what Mr. Gold meant. I'd find his grave here."

"Oh, no, don't think that way!" Snow exclaimed. "I'm sure he didn't mean that. Maybe you just haven't been looking in the right places." _Or in the right age range._

"Maybe," Emma replied, but she didn't sound too convinced.

"Don't give up," Snow urged her. "I'll help you. Neither of us has a job now, right? So we'll have lots of time to look for him."

"That's nice of you," Emma said. "You don't have to do that."

Snow smiled at her, trying to find a way to ask the question she'd been dying to ask for so long now. "Are you still in touch with your adopted family?"

Emma gave a hollow laugh. "Long story. But no."

Emma didn't seem to want to elaborate the point, so Snow tried again. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Last night after I…while we were waiting for the ambulance. You said some things…"

"Oh, no!" Emma exclaimed. "I'm sure it was nonsense. I don't remember any of it."

"Maybe," Snow conceded. "But I'm curious." Emma looked at her, and Snow took that as a sign to continue. "You said that Regina had taken your son." She was watching Emma's expression carefully, but Emma's face was unreadable. "Did you mean Henry?"

Emma drew a sharp intake of breath. Snow was immediately worried she'd gone too far and began to backpedal. "I'm sorry – you don't have to-"

"Yes," Emma answered softly. "I did mean Henry."

_So he _is _my grandson. _Snow tried not to smile.

Emma sighed. "I was just seventeen. I hadn't meant to get pregnant, and my mother was furious. Regina," Emma clarified. "Did I say that she also raised me?"

"You did say something like that last night," Snow admitted. "When you were talking about how she was raising your son."

"Right," Emma said. "Well…at first she wanted to throw me out. But then she realized that a scandal would interfere with her political campaign, and nothing was more valuable to her than political power. So she gave me an ultimatum. Either leave and cut myself off from her completely or…have the baby, but let everyone think that it was hers."

Snow clenched her hand over her knee, practically shaking with silent fury. _Sick._

"And I guess at the time, it just seemed like the better thing to do. I was young, I had no degree, no money, no job. I wouldn't be able to raise a kid on my own. I had to give him his best chance." Emma paused for breath, and then continued, "And despite the fact that Regina wasn't the greatest mother to me, she had resources. She'd be able to care for a child, raise him right. And she made a big deal about the pregnancy. You could tell she wanted this child."

"You made the right choice," Snow found herself saying. Leaving a child with Regina was a repulsive idea, but she couldn't fault Emma for choosing it. After all, she had done the same thing.

"Did I?" Emma wondered. "Every time I see Henry, he looks so unhappy."

"Does he know you're his mother?" Snow asked.

"Of course not," Emma said. "That was part of the deal. Regina would raise him as her own; he would never know who I was. I think that's one of the reasons why Regina was so furious when she found out I was also in Storybrooke. She's worried I might tell Henry who I really am."

"He's a good kid," Snow told her. "I mean, I only had him in class for a day, but he's a very smart kid."

"He must really like you," Emma said. "He gave you that note, too. What was that about?"

A sudden daring stole over Snow. Hadn't Henry told her to tell Emma who she truly was? What if this was her chance?

Snow rose from the table and retrieved Emma's bottle of painkillers from the counter. Emma raised her eyebrows as Snow handed them to her. "That bad, huh?"

"No," Snow replied, her heart fluttering. "I just remembered that you were in pain and thought you might like these now."

"Thanks," Emma said, dumping two of the pills into her hand.

Snow sat down opposite her daughter again, wondering how to start. It wasn't any easier the second time around. "Emma, I have something to tell you."

_She's only six years old. She's not ready._

But she wasn't six years old anymore…

"I'm your m—"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that the number of answers you got in this chapter helps compensate for the fact there's a cruel cliffhanger. Think about it this way: at least it's not a true season finale cliffhanger, because you won't have to wait four months to find out what happens next! In the meantime, enjoy Red's episode and please consider leaving me a review!


	24. Denial

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing.

**A/N:** See now, that wasn't so bad! My document uploader says it was just 15 days since the last chapter was posted. It's been a productive 15 days too: I have an endgame; I have chapter 25 written; I have a plan. YAY! Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story (or me!) to their favorite/follow list. I am so thankful to have all of you wonderful people reading and reviewing this story!

I'm also thankful for Melissa. She beta'd something.

* * *

"I'm your m—"

The words just wouldn't come.

It was as though an invisible force had clenched her throat, holding the works back. Snow gasped for air, fighting the constricted feeling. She could still breathe through her nose, but her throat felt like it had closed up. Panicked, she tried to yell for help but no sound came out. She blinked, searching for Emma, but suddenly she couldn't see. There was nothing but darkness, darkness and the putrid smell of rotting fruit…of apples…

"I'm sorry?"

Suddenly her mind was clear. Snow found she could breathe normally again. The smell of rotten apples was gone. She opened her eyes to find Emma sitting nonplussed across the table from her.

"You were going to say something?" Emma clarified, when Snow continued to look puzzled. "You said you had something to tell me, but you never said anything."

"I…what?" Snow ran a hand through her hair, more confused than ever. Had Emma not noticed anything? The suffocation, the darkness, the apples…had it all been in her head?

"Mary Margaret…" Emma began uncertainly. She suddenly reached across the table and took Snow's hand. "You're freezing."

"I'm sorry," Snow muttered, trying to pull back, but Emma wouldn't let her. She stared into her daughter's eyes. Now she could clearly see the worry clouding her features.

"Do you – do you know what happened?" Emma asked.

"No," Snow answered. "I was going to tell you something but now I – I forgot what."

This last part wasn't true, but she couldn't risk another attack. She thought back to what Rumpelstiltskin had warned her the night he had given her the true love potion. He'd said that he couldn't tell Emma that she was her mother…had he meant literally? Was this some kind of counter-curse to prevent her from telling Emma outright they were related?

"Well, it's not just that," Emma was saying. "You were staring at me for almost a minute before that." Snow looked at her. "You – you don't remember?"

Snow just shook her head. Is that what Emma had seen during that terrible vision? Did that mean it _hadn't_ just been in her head?

When Snow didn't answer, Emma bit her lip and said, "Mary Margaret, are you sure you're okay? I'm – I know this isn't my place, but I'm getting kind of worried."

Snow's heart grew heavy. The last thing she wanted to do was make her daughter worry. Forcing a smile on her face, she said, "I'm fine. I just need to lie down, I think," she added when Emma looked unconvinced. "I'm really sorry to have scared you. You have nothing to worry about. I just – I must not have slept well last night, that's all." Emma looked down, and Snow could immediately see that she'd made Emma feel guilty, as though it had been sleeping on the couch instead of in the bed that had caused these problems. "It's not your fault!" Snow amended quickly. "Look, why don't you help me clear the table and then we can both rest for a bit? I'm sure those painkillers have kicked in by now."

Emma stood up and began collecting the dishes. Snow got to her feet tentatively, and to her relief the room didn't spin. She glanced at Emma, looking for signs of pain, but either Emma didn't feel any, or she was keeping them hidden. Snow hoped it was the former.

Once the table was clear, Emma disappeared into the bedroom, after protesting yet again that Snow should sleep in her own bed. Snow made her way back to the couch and lay down; the dull pounding headache had already begun.

She felt terrible lying to Emma, but knew that telling her the truth would only make them both feel worse. At any rate, there wasn't much to say. She couldn't explain the headaches, or the blackouts, or the fainting spells, although she did know who might be able to. She wondered if it was time to swallow her contempt for the man and outright ask if he had done something to her.

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished she had been able to tell Emma the truth about her identity, their relation. It was as though she could feel the weight of the secret pressing down upon her from above…maybe _that's _what had been suffocating her earlier…

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she was awoken by the knock at the door. Snow immediately sat up, wary. Few people knew where she lived and she didn't want to see any of them. When the knocking persisted, Snow got to her feet, unable to ignore it any longer. She didn't want Emma to wake up if she'd finally managed to fall asleep.

Snow glanced through the peephole and was shocked to see the small figure on her doorstep. She pulled the door open and stepped back to let him enter. "Henry, what are you doing here?" Snow frowned, glancing at the clock. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Left during recess." Snow looked at him disapprovingly, but Henry added defensively, "I heard about what happened last night, and I _had _to see you." When Snow continued to look stern, Henry said, "The curse is more important than fourth grade. Besides, the teacher doesn't know who I am and I don't have any friends. No one will even notice I'm gone."

"Shh," Snow hushed him with a hurried glance toward the bedroom. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to be quiet because he'd just mentioned the curse or because she didn't want Emma to come out and see her son standing in the living room. Probably both. Henry was looking at her curiously, so Snow had no choice but to explain. "Emma's here. She's staying with me."

Henry's eyes widened. "Really? I heard she was still in the hospital."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear on the playground."

"Guess not," Henry said, sinking down on the couch. "So...what does that mean? Have you told her anything yet?"

"No," Snow admitted. "I tried to earlier, but…"

"But what?"

"The words just wouldn't come."

Henry frowned. "Well, of course it's going to be hard," he began in a surprisingly mature and sympathetic tone.

"It's not that," Snow explained. "Well, not _just_ that at any rate." She sighed, wondering how much she should tell him. She couldn't confide in Emma about the worrisome health concerns, and it seemed even less appropriate to tell a ten-year-old. At the same time, Henry was already in the know about her unusual circumstances, whereas Emma was not. Just when she'd made up her mind not to tell Henry anything either, Henry asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Snow lied, a little too quickly.

Henry raised his eyebrows. "We're in this together, you know. I'm the only one here you can trust – the only one who knows who you _really _are," he pressed. "Maybe I can help."

Despite herself, Snow smiled at his over-eagerness. He certainly was her grandson.

"Please?"

Snow let out a deep breath. "It's just that…" She swallowed; it was harder than she'd expected to voice her concerns aloud. "Ever since I woke up from the poisoned apple, I've been having these strange symptoms."

"Like what?" Henry wanted to know.

"Headaches," Snow replied, wincing as she felt a particularly painful twinge from the one she had now. "And these weird visions. They're kind of like dreams, but I have them when I'm awake." She couldn't bring herself to mention James. She didn't want Henry to think she had completely lost her mind.

"Maybe it's something caused by the curse?" Henry suggested.

Snow shook her head. "I've thought about that, but I didn't have any of these problems last time." Henry cocked his head, and Snow explained, "You know, in the other world. After James saved me."

Henry continued to frown. "How did you wake up this time?"

"This potion," Snow answered. "A potion that Mr. Gold-" Henry shot her a reproachful look. "—Rumpelstiltskin gave me. He said it was true love."

"You can bottle true love?" Henry asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"I guess so," Snow replied, though she had her doubts. Perhaps it _hadn't _been true love in that bottle after all. _But that can't be right_, she told herself just as quickly. _It wouldn't have worked otherwise. Only true love could break that curse._

"Well, only magic could have broken the curse," Henry reasoned. "But there's not supposed to be magic in this world. So maybe the symptoms are just some kind of…side-effect of using magic when you're not supposed to?"

"Maybe."

Henry was silent for a while, lost in thought. Finally he asked, "Have you found…you know, James in this world?"

Snow glanced at him. Henry suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I just ask because…he's not in the book," Henry mumbled. "I mean, what happened to him after you went into the wardrobe – that's not in the book." He met her eyes shyly. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Snow nodded. "He's here. He's in the hospital. The doctor says he's been in a coma for more than twenty years."

Henry's eyes widened. "How?"

"I don't know," Snow admitted.

"Can you save him?"

"I think so," Snow replied. "But I'm not sure. And it's really hard to get into his room. They've got him in a special room. And he's a John Doe – no one knows what his name is," she clarified, when Henry looked confused. "It would look really suspicious if the new girl in town just happened to know who John Doe was after twenty years of no one claiming him. And it would be even stranger if he woke up."

"But you _are _going to wake him up, aren't you?" Henry wanted to know. "You can't just let him stay that way forever!"

"Of course I won't," Snow assured him. "It's on the list of things to do."

"Good," Henry said. "Better do it sooner rather than later."

Snow nodded, glancing off into space. Had it been just last night that James had sat where Henry was sitting now?

"I should go," Henry said suddenly. "I have to get back to school before my mom gets there. She doesn't know that I'm still talking to you."

"Better if it stays that way," Snow advised.

Henry got to his feet and then pulled something out of his backpack. It was the memory book.

"I wanted to give this back to you," Henry said. "Just in case it helps with…anything. Maybe you can show it to Emma. Maybe it'll help bring back some memories."

Snow smiled at his thoughtful gesture. She took the book from him and set it on the couch. She knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you."

Henry grinned. "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm hoping to write chapter 26 this weekend...I'd say before Sunday's episode, but I'd probably end up jinxing myself. I'll post again soon - and Once will air even sooner. In the meantime, how about a nice review? Please and thank you!


	25. Shadows

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing of the awesome you recognize.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! Let's keep the momentum going. I'm currently working on chapter 26, and your reviews are so inspiring. It is so rewarding to know that so many people out there read and enjoy this story.

Much thanks to Melissa, who beta'd this story mid-curl.

* * *

"He looks just like you."

Snow jumped. She had just shut the door after saying goodbye to Henry, and the voice behind her was definitely not Emma's. She turned around slowly, knowing what she would find, but at the same time, willing it not to be true, that this time, it really was a momentary trick, and not…

James was sitting on the couch, going through the memory book. He caught Snow's eye and grinned. "Hi."

Snow closed her eyes. This could not be happening…_again._

"What are you doing here?" she asked much more calmly than she felt.

James' expression was suddenly sad. "We need to talk."

"No," Snow said, "you need to go." When James didn't move, she continued, "Please, James, please go. I love you, you know that, but you can't be here. You're – you're _scaring _me. You're not real, but my mind is making me think that you are and…" Snow broke off. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

James continued staring at her, his warm eyes filled with concern. Though he hadn't said anything, Snow felt like ice had just filled her stomach. There _was _something wrong with her. He hadn't denied it.

"I need to check on Emma," she muttered. Averting her gaze, she walked out of the living room and down the hall to the bedroom. She knocked twice, waited for a response that never came, and then entered.

Emma was asleep, a book open next to her on the covers. Snow smiled; Emma looked so peaceful. Snow was glad that the pain hadn't prevented her from falling asleep again.

She leaned against the doorframe, admiring her daughter. She thought about what Emma had told her about her life. Regina had raised her, as Snow had been promised she would. She supposed she should be grateful it hadn't been Rumpelstiltskin, but the thought of Regina having spent so many years with her daughter made her sick. What Regina had done to Emma, forcing her to give up Henry, was completely unfair. Emma had been manipulated into giving up her own child.

"You can't hide from me forever," James' voice came from behind her. At the same time, Snow felt him snake his arm around her waist.

Snow twisted away from him and pulled the door closed. "Stop that," she hissed. "I don't like it when you touch me."

James grinned cheekily. "You _used _to like it-"

"—when you were real," Snow corrected him. "Which you're not. Which means that something is really wrong with me. Why do you keep showing up here?"

"It's her birthday," James said, nodding toward the bedroom. "You should get her a present. A birthday cake. You know she probably didn't get to celebrate many of those with Regina."

As disturbed as she was that James had appeared again, Snow couldn't help but feel that his idea had merit. _Not _his _idea_, she corrected herself angrily. _Your _own _idea. He's not real._

"I'm going to the store," Snow murmured, pushing past James back to the kitchen. She briefly wondered if she should wake Emma and ask if there was anything she needed, but eventually decided not to. Emma needed her rest, and there was always the chance that if she woke up, it would be only to more pain. She scribbled a note to Emma and set it on the counter.

"I'm coming with you," James announced as Snow picked up her keys. Snow didn't bother to respond.

James kept up a constant stream of conversation as they walked down the street, which Snow tried her best to ignore. James' presence had been strange enough the first time around; now it was downright terrifying. She wondered if she should mention the hallucination to Rumpelstiltskin. Could this be yet another symptom of the curse?

"He doesn't know," James interrupted her thoughts.

"Who doesn't know what?" Snow asked before she could stop herself.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he replied. "He doesn't know how magic works in this world. Not exactly, anyway. You could ask him, but he wouldn't be able to tell you for sure."

"What do you mean, 'how magic works in this world'?" Snow said. She was struck by a sudden thought. "Do _you_ know how magic works in this world?"

She glanced sideways at him when he didn't respond right away. To her surprise, his gaze was pensive and sad. "I know better than most," he said finally.

Snow frowned. _But what did that mean?_

"I expect you'll find out soon enough," James said, answering her unspoken question.

"Or you could just tell me," Snow muttered angrily as she pushed open the door to the shop. James followed her inside.

"Hey, Sleepy!" James called, grinning at the storeowner.

Snow whirled around, horrified, but Sleepy hadn't noticed anything. With a jolt she realized that James hadn't said anything that anyone else could hear.

Snow moved quickly through the store, gathering together the ingredients to make a cake. It felt like ages ago that she had last tried baking, back at the dwarves' home in the woods, but she didn't know what else to buy Emma. Making something would be more personal anyway, and Snow was sure that Regina had never made her daughter a cake.

To her relief, James stayed quiet as Snow picked up the rest of the ingredients and some more groceries to add to her pitiful stock. She imagined him breathing down her neck as she paid for the food, but Sleepy didn't notice her agitation, for which she was grateful. She didn't want the reputation of being the town crazy.

"I _am _here to help," James insisted when they were on the way back from the store. "I have something to tell you."

"Why don't you just tell me then?" Snow muttered out of the corner of her mouth, not wanting any of the passersby to see she was talking to herself.

"James?"

She glanced sideways, but James was no longer walking beside her. Snow spun around, but he was nowhere to be found on the street. She knew she should have felt relieved, but his sudden disappearance left a longing feeling in her heart. Snow immediately cursed herself for wishing to see the hallucination she had tried so hard to get rid of.

He had been so close to telling her what was wrong. Snow knew it was a futile hope, made even more futile by the fact that anything James knew, she had to know already, too. But at the same time, she couldn't help feeling like the part of her brain that conjured this subconscious image knew something the rest of her didn't fully understand. Something important.

The feeling continued to nag at her the rest of the way home. James didn't reappear, which did nothing to alleviate Snow's concern. Her heart was heavy with worry. Emma had been right all along. There was something wrong with her.

_Please come back_, she found herself wishing. _Just come back and tell me what's wrong._

She couldn't deny it to herself any longer, but whatever _it_ was, she would keep it from Emma. That much she had decided already. If it was something bad, she didn't want Emma to be burdened with the foreknowledge that something was going to happen. If it wasn't that bad, she didn't see the need to bother Emma at all. She had caused her daughter enough pain.

If it was something she could change, she had to know, because she would do whatever it took to change it. If it wasn't something she could change…well, Snow thought, smiling wryly, she still had to know. She had to get her affairs in order. She had to say goodbye to Emma and Henry.

_Henry. _She couldn't tell Emma, but she'd have to tell Henry what was happening. After all he had been through, he deserved to know what was going to happen to her.

He deserved to know who his mother was.

_Please, James, _Snow thought desperately, when he still hadn't reappeared. _I'm ready to listen now._

Finally, on the last block, she saw him.

"Over here."

He was leaning against the wall of a flower shop. Snow walked over to where he was standing and he pulled her into the shadows of the side street. Without a word, James took the bag of groceries from her hands and set it on the ground. Snow opened her mouth to protest, but the look on James' face stopped her.

He stepped closer to her, and this time Snow didn't pull away as he took her hand. He stared at her for a long moment, and she watched as his eyes slowly filled with tears.

Finally he opened his mouth. She realized what he was going to say before she heard the words.

_You're dying._

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh, what's wrong with Snow? I'd love to hear your speculation in a review! I'll post again after the winter finale, so you have something to look forward to on the show's hiatus.


	26. Gratitude

**A/N:** Still own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** Thank you so, so much for all the awesome reviews last time. I truly enjoyed seeing your reactions and predictions about what's going on with Snow. You probably won't find more answers in this chapter, but you will find several mother/daughter moments for your enjoyment.

Much thanks, as always, to Melissa, for betaing.

* * *

James walked with her the rest of the way home, although he didn't say anything. Snow couldn't look at him. She clenched the bag of groceries tighter, trying to steady her trembling hands. She paused outside the house, collecting herself. She knew she would have to face Emma, but she didn't want her daughter to see that something was very wrong.

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Her subconscious had been trying to tell her what was wrong all along. She should have known that it was too good to be true that some magical potion could undo the sleeping curse without any consequences. What was it that Rumpelstiltskin always said?

"All magic comes with a price," James muttered.

When Snow arrived home, to her surprise, she found Emma up and about in the kitchen. Emma turned around upon hearing her enter and smiled apologetically. "You have nothing to eat here."

"I know," Snow said, bringing over the bag of groceries. "That's why I went to the store." She began unpacking the bag and Emma came over to help. "How're you feeling?" Snow asked.

"Better," Emma replied. "And you?" She raised her eyebrows.

Snow could feel James' eyes on her as she lied, "I'm fine."

"Are you making me a cake?" Emma exclaimed, having pulled out the flour, sugar, and eggs.

Snow nodded. "It is your birthday after all."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "I know, but still," she muttered. "I can't remember anyone making me a cake before."

_Well, I did. More than once,_ Snow thought sadly.

"It's not her fault she can't remember," James murmured.

"I don't know how I'm going to make this up to you," Emma was saying. "You've been so nice to me, Mary Margaret. You don't even know me."

_But I used to._

"But I want to," Snow replied earnestly. Emma gave her a strange look, so Snow continued, "I mean, I don't have any friends in this town. I just got here a few days ago, and I've already lost my job. You're kind of the only person I know."

Emma smiled sympathetically. "It's hard to be the outsider. I've kind of been on my own for awhile, too."

Snow finished putting away the groceries and folded up the bag. Then she turned her attention to the cake ingredients on the counter. "You're not allergic to anything, are you?" she asked, struck by the sudden realization.

Emma shook her head. "Not any of these things. I'm only allergic to strawberries."

Snow frowned, but quickly hid her confusion. Emma had never been allergic to strawberries. They were her favorite fruit as a child. Maybe it was a consequence of Emma's repressed memories.

"Can I help?" Emma asked, gesturing toward the ingredients.

"Oh…" Snow didn't know how to respond. The cake was supposed to be a present, but Emma had asked to help. She didn't want to tell her no if it was something she wanted. At the same time, Snow tried to ignore her selfish desire to say yes just to spend more time with her daughter. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Emma said immediately.

Snow raised her eyebrows. "It is _your _birthday cake, you know. It's supposed to be my present to you. You're not supposed to work for it."

Emma smiled. "This is enough of a present for me," she began sincerely. "Seriously – this – Mary Margaret, let me stay with you. You don't need to do anything else."

Snow's heart swelled. She wanted to pull Emma into a hug and tell her that she _did_ need to do something else. Everything else. Because she was her mother. Because she had missed out on twenty years of her daughter's life.

"I don't want you to help because you feel like you owe me something," Snow replied.

_Because you don't._

"Don't say that," James advised. "She thinks she does. She wouldn't understand unconditional love from a stranger."

_Stranger._ The word left Snow feeling hollow. However much she loved Emma, until she told her the truth, Emma would only view her as a kind stranger.

"But sure," Snow agreed, smiling. "Of course you can help. As long as…are your ribs feeling okay?"

Emma nodded. "And your head?"

Snow's stomach twisted uncomfortably as she smiled. "Still fine." Her headache gave an extra painful twinge as if punishing her for the lie.

"Do you have a recipe?" Emma asked, turning to the ingredients.

Snow shook her head. "Not really. I just sort of make it up as I go along."

"A true cook," Emma said. When Snow looked at her, Emma explained, "You don't need a recipe. You just create your own."

"Well, not exactly," Snow replied as she began breaking eggs into a bowl. "I didn't make this one up myself. Someone showed me how."

"Who?"

"My…" Snow hesitated, wondering if she would be able to say the word. "Mother."

Emma smiled. "That's nice. You must be close."

"We were."

Emma's mouth dropped open when she realized what Snow had said. "Oh – Mary Margaret – I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Snow shook her head. "It's okay. She died a long time ago, when I was young."

Emma bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry."

"It's really okay," Snow assured her. "Here, can you mix this for me?" She handed Emma one of the bowls and a wooden spoon. Emma took them from her uncertainly. Snow could tell Emma was still embarrassed, and wondered if she should have brought Emma's grandmother up at all.

"Say something else," James urged, startling her. Snow had forgotten he was still standing there. "You have something in common with her. Maybe this is a way in."

Snow looked at Emma, who was stirring the sugar and eggs in silence. Snow realized a second too late that she had been staring; Emma glanced up.

"What?"

"Nothing," Snow said quickly. "It's just that…" Emma didn't drop her gaze, and Snow took that as a sign to continue. "I guess we both grew up without our mothers."

Emma nodded as she put down the spoon. "At least you knew yours for – some time. That's something. Well, maybe that's worse," she amended. "Knowing your mother and then losing her. I never knew mine at all."

Snow could feel her heart breaking. _No, this is the worst. Knowing I know you, but that you don't know me._

"Did your father remarry?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Snow replied. She forced herself not to smile at the irony of it.

"Did you like your stepmother?"

James laughed. Snow shook her head. "Not really. I think she only married my father for his money." Snow began to pour the batter into the pan. "After he died, she kicked me out of the house."

It was strange, Snow reflected, telling Emma her story this way. It was the story of her life, and yet she felt like she was talking about a complete stranger. She felt completely disconnected from her magic world self. These were memories she hadn't thought about in years. Even the book only told an abbreviated story about the years when Regina was her stepmother, before Snow's father had died.

Emma gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

Snow nodded. "Thanks." She put the cake in the oven and straightened up. "It should be ready in an hour."

"_Is it ready, is it ready, Mama?" Emma stood in front of the oven, bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet._

_Snow laughed. "No, silly. I just put it in the oven. It'll be ready in an hour."_

"_An hour!" Emma exclaimed. "But that's so long! What are we going to do?"_

_Snow smiled, gesturing toward Emma's newly unwrapped presents. "I'm sure you'll think of something…"_

"Mary Margaret?"

Snow looked at her twenty-eight-year-old daughter, the memory fading as quickly as it had come. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"I just said I'll be right back," Emma said. "I'm going to take some more painkillers."

Snow nodded. "I'll be here."

She watched as Emma disappeared into the bedroom. Snow went over to the couch and sat down, her head in her hands. She felt James sit down next to her.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured. "She's going to be okay."

_Am I?_

"You know I can't answer that," James said gently. "You'll have to go see him."

Snow knew he meant Rumpelstiltskin.

James pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm going to go now. Leave you with our girl. Come visit me sometime, love. I miss you."

"You, too," Snow whispered, but she blinked and James was gone.

"Mary Margaret?"

Snow glanced up and smiled. "You're back."

Emma nodded as she sat down. Snow noticed this time she didn't wince as much. "I know I've already said this a lot, but I just wanted to say it one more time. Thank you. For everything."

Snow squeezed Emma's hand. "You're welcome."

"And…" Emma hesitated. "This has been my best birthday in a long time. I just wanted you to know."

Snow started toward Emma, but then stopped herself just in time. "I'm sorry," she explained. "I just really want to hug you. Would it be okay if-?"

Emma opened her arms. "Careful of the ribs."

Snow closed her eyes and embraced her daughter for the first time in years.

_Thank you._

* * *

**A/N:** No cliffhanger this time! Chapter 27 is written and I'm told it will be betaed soon. This chapter may have been slower, but the next two are going to be heavy on the reveals, so stay tuned. In the meantime, how about you make my day with a nice review?


	27. Overheard

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me.

**A/N:** I promised another update soon, so how's two days for soon? Unfortunately I can't promise updates will always come this quickly, especially with finals, but I figured I make you wait so long usually, why not post sooner? Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys appreciated the mother/daughter scenes (and lack of cliffhanger, haha). I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to review, even my anonymous reviews out there - you guys are all awesome!

Many thanks to Melissa for betaing. She's kind of awesome, too.

Oh, and one quick note about Regina in this chapter (since season 2 is going off on this redemption arc that actually messes with my ability to write Regina at all), think of season 1 Regina. You know, when we used to think she was evil. I do try to keep characterization as close as possible to canon, despite this being AU, but the season 2 changes came too late for me to accommodate.

* * *

The next morning, Snow slipped out early. Emma was still asleep and Snow was hoping to be back before her daughter woke up. She didn't want Emma to know where she was going.

Despite her determination to keep her symptoms secret from Emma, Snow couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt like she was lying by omission. Emma's birthday celebration had been an overall success, although Snow caught Emma glancing sideways at her more than once. Snow had chosen not to say anything, as she had been doing the same.

She wanted to tell Emma everything. Once or twice she may even have tried. But each time, Snow lost her nerve, terrified that if she said the wrong thing, her throat would close and she'd smell apples again. She couldn't risk it. She'd have to get Rumpelstiltskin to clarify the exact terms of his deal.

She wasn't sure he would help, but Snow knew she had to try. As she turned the corner, she half-expected to see James, but he did not appear. Snow wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

The lights were off inside Rumpelstiltskin's shop, and the 'Closed' sign hung on the door. Snow peered in through the window, wondering if Rumpelstiltskin was still there anyway. She didn't know where he lived, but she suspected it had to be near the shop. He was too obsessive about his possessions to live far away.

Snow tried the door, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She pushed it open slowly, and cringed when bells rang, announcing her presence. She paused, waiting to see if Rumpelstiltskin would appear, but after a minute, Snow exhaled. He must not have heard her enter.

She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. She had come to see Rumpelstiltskin, after all; it didn't make sense that she would be so jumpy. But there was something about being in his shop, technically without his consent, surrounded by relics of the magic world, that set her on edge. Not to mention the fact that even if she did manage to get some answers from him, they might not be to her liking at all.

"What do you mean I can't leave?"

Snow froze. Even though she couldn't see her, Snow would have recognized Regina's voice anywhere.

"I will _not _keep my voice down!"

Snow's eyes widened and she glanced around. Her eye fell on a door she hadn't noticed before. Snow crept toward it and pressed her ear to the wood.

"Your Majesty," Rumpelstiltskin was saying.

"Save it," Regina spat. "I don't like what you've been doing to this town, _Gold_. What you're doing to my curse-"

"Ah, ah, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice rising. "Let's not forget who created this curse."

"Technicality," Regina replied dismissively.

"I'd say not," he said. "Between the two of us, only one understands it."

Snow frowned. How could Regina not understand her own curse?

"I understood it just fine before yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Rumpelstiltskin wanted to know. Snow smiled, imagining his smirk and Regina's barely surpressed rage.

"That's when I tried to leave!" Regina exclaimed. "And found I couldn't leave this wretched hellhole."

Something stirred in Snow's memories. What was it that Henry said – that no one could leave Storybrooke? She assumed he'd meant no one except Regina, and maybe Rumpelstiltskin. _But of course Regina can leave,_ Snow reminded herself. _That's how she found me and Emma the first time._

"It's because _she's _here, isn't it?"

There was a pause. "I'm not sure to which 'she' you are referring, dearie."

"I'm talking about that flake of snow, you dimwit."

"But why talk about Snow when you should be talking about Emma?"

Snow gasped. What did Emma have to do with anything?

_Everything_, she realized. _Emma's the only one who can break the curse, isn't that what Rumpelstiltskin had been insisting all along?_

Regina snorted derisively. "I've raised that girl her entire life. She's never held me back before."

"Ah, but that's the way change works, dearie. People change, things change."

"Stop talking in riddles," Regina snapped. "Just tell me what you mean."

"Now, now," Rumpelstiltskin said. Snow imagined him shaking his finger at her. "Let's have the magic word."

Snow frowned. What magic word?

It was so quiet she nearly missed it when Regina hissed, "Please."

"Well, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin began. "Remember way back when, in a land far, far away-"

"Just get on with it," Regina grumbled.

"It's the town," Rumpelstiltskin said, and Snow thought she heard something like glee in his tone. "You created this town with the curse."

"And?"

"_And_ if you create a town with a curse, you curse the town, too. The town's been drawing you in, dearie. All of you. You can't escape."

_Drawing them in?_ Snow wondered. Is that why she'd ended up here? How everyone from the magic world had ended up here? But why here, in Storybrooke? What made that so special?

"I've left before."

"That's the thing about change, Your Majesty. It changes."

"Are you telling me," Regina began in a low voice, "that because something changed in the past _day_, I can't leave this town anymore?"

"Ever again," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed.

_It's Emma._ _Her birthday._

"I'll tell you something that changed here," Regina began threateningly. "You. We were supposed to be in this _together_. I leave this town for two days and I come back to find you've woken her up and trapped me here forever. I don't like the way you've been running this town, _Rumpelstiltskin_, and mark my words, when I get my magic back-"

"If," he corrected her. "_If _you get your magic back."

"Make no mistake, I will do magic again."

Snow shuddered.

"With what?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "Your spell books? There is no magic in this world, dearie. No amount of studying is going to bring that back. There's only one way out of this, and you made sure that option was neutralized many years ago."

"What option?" Regina asked, and Snow could tell her curiosity was piqued.

"I'm talking about the girl, of course."

"Which girl?"

"Emma," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "And her mother. Together."

Snow imagined Regina rounding on him. "You told me twenty years ago that I had to keep them apart. _Now _you're telling me I was supposed to have kept them together?"

"I answered your question at the time."

"Which _was_?"

"I believe you asked me how to keep the curse from breaking," Rumpelstiltskin replied quietly. "And the answer to that question is to keep mother and daughter apart. As long as Emma refuses to believe in magic, the curse remains intact."

"And we stay here," Regina confirmed. "In the world with no happy endings."

"Snow remains as miserable as ever," Rumpelstiltskin responded.

Anger burned in Snow's chest. _Not for long,_ she thought, her mind on James.

"But this was supposed to be _my _happy ending," Regina said. "I'm not happy here."

"All magic comes with a price," was all Rumpelstiltskin could say.

"That is unacceptable!" Regina exclaimed. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"You know why not. His mother is here."

Snow's mouth dropped open. Regina wanted to leave Storybrooke to keep Henry away from Emma. _Of course she did,_ Snow thought furiously. Regina would do anything to hold on to him.

"Ah. So you're worried that your dear boy is going to find out you're not his real mother?"

"I _am _his mother."

"Then why worry?"

"Because he's got this crazy idea in his head that I'm the Evil Queen."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Not so crazy, is it?"

"He's got this book," Regina continued angrily. "This book of stories from _our world. _How did he get the book? Who gave it to him? Was it _you_?"

_Yes,_ Snow thought.

"It was, wasn't it?" Regina said. "You're the one who did this to me? Henry would never have known about the magic world at all if it hadn't been for you. Why did you write this book at all?"

_He didn't…_

"Who said I did?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, surprised.

"Don't play games with me," Regina responded. "There're only two people in this world who could know all those stories, and I know I'm not the one who wrote about them."

Snow's frown deepened. Of course Rumpelstiltskin knew he hadn't written the book, but why would he let Regina think that he had? She thought back to that fateful day so many years ago when she'd told Emma to take the book and hide. Clearly Regina had found Emma, but not the book. Rumpelstiltskin had kept it from her all this time.

But why?

"Where is she?"

"Emma?"

"Snow." Regina's voice was low and angry. "I want to settle this once and for all. She needs to stay away from Henry. I don't want him getting any ideas from her."

"You won't be able to hurt her," Rumpelstiltskin replied, and Snow was heartened to hear it. "There's no magic in this world."

"I've found that magic isn't the only way to make someone suffer."

"If you're talking about her dear Prince Charming…"

"I wasn't. I've got other plans for him."

"In that case, I'm afraid that I will no longer be able to be of service to you, Your Majesty," Rumpelstiltskin said. "You see, I refuse to help you hurt Emma."

Snow's eyes widened. _What did that mean?_

"Is that so?" Regina asked. "And why is that?"

"You know why," he replied. "She's the key to breaking the curse."

"And you want the curse broken."

"I want whatever is in my best interest. I suggest you do the same."

"Magic?" Regina asked. "You want the curse broken so that you can get your magic back?"

"That's why _you _should want it broken. "

Both were silent for a long time. Snow wondered if they were doing something she couldn't see, or if they were challenging each other, daring the other to move. Either option was plausible. Finally, Regina said, "I think we're done here."

Panicking, Snow backed away from the door and scanned the room for a place to hide. Any minute she expected Regina to come bursting out, and she would know what Snow had heard…she couldn't let that happen…

But Regina never reappeared. Snow heard the distinct sound of a door closing and realized there must have been another way out of the shop. She drew a deep breath, collecting herself. She was ready to have her questions answered.

"Miss Blanchard. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't really a cliffhanger, I promise! Next chapter, you'll get even more answers about Storybrooke, Snow's condition, and other gems you've always wanted to know about. I should post again soon, but in the meantime, muse and I would appreciate a nice review. Thanks so much!


	28. Cursed

**Disclaimer:** Nothing of the awesomeness that is Once Upon a Time belongs to me.

**A/N:** Well, here you go, **Lazey/not so anonymous anon**. It's two days, another chapter. Just don't get too comfortable. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the big reveals. This chapter has even more of them - it's what you've all been waiting for (no, not James' curse being broken, unfortunately).

Much thanks to Melissa for betaing. Despite being cray cray.

* * *

"Judging from the look on your face, it would seem you've been standing there for awhile."

Snow blinked, her mind still reeling from what she'd just heard. Rumpelstiltskin's question caught her off guard, though obviously it would be no use to lie. Of course she had been standing there.

She hesitated before nodding. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, as though pleased she had told the truth. "But you didn't come here to eavesdrop."

"No." Snow felt like her brain was on fast-forward, trying to process everything Regina and Rumpelstiltskin had said. There was so much she wanted to ask, so much she didn't understand, that she hardly knew where to begin.

"It was all true," Rumpelstiltskin offered. He didn't look at her, but walked over to the door and turned the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open.' "In case you wanted to know."

"Why?" was all Snow could say.

Rumpelstiltskin turned. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you protecting Emma?" The words came in a rush now. "Why did you wake me? Why here? Why Storybrooke?"

Rumpelstiltskin considered her for a moment. "If you were standing at the door for last long as I think you were, then you already know the answers to those questions."

"Magic?" Snow asked. "You're protecting Emma so that she'll break the curse and release magic into this world?" Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer, but she took his silence as assent. "And me? You gave me the potion so that I would help her remember – or tell her about the magic world – or do whatever to get her to believe?"

Again, Rumpelstiltskin did not respond.

"But why create the curse at all?" Snow asked. "What is this place?"

"It's a land without magic," he replied finally.

"But you created this curse," Snow pointed out. "Why take us to a land without magic if you just wanted to bring magic back?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, and Snow thought she saw something harden in his face. For a fleeting moment, it looked like she had struck a nerve. But then Rumpelstiltskin's expression cleared. "I believe you had some questions of your own."

"Why Storybrooke?" Snow questioned, unwilling to give up so easily. "What's so special about Storybrooke? Why is everyone here now…?" The realization suddenly came to her. "It's Emma," she concluded. "It's because of Emma, right? She's here – so everyone else is here – and she's…" Snow gasped as the pieces fell together at last. "And she's twenty-eight. You told me – you said she would return on her twenty-eighth birthday. And that was yesterday, so…" Snow's voice trailed off. Rumpelstiltskin continued to stare at her. "I'm right, aren't I?" she finally said.

"It sounds like you've figured everything out already," he said. "So you tell me, dearie."

"What's supposed to happen?" Snow inquired. "She's twenty-eight, she's here – why haven't we gone back yet? Why isn't the curse broken?"

"She doesn't believe."

"In what? Magic?"

"In any of it." Rumpelstiltskin looked at her reproachfully. "That's why I told you that you had to make her believe."

"But if I make her believe," Snow began, "then she'll break the curse. Regina will get her magic back. So will you."

Rumpelstiltskin stared. "And?"

"And that would put her in danger – that would put all of us in-" Snow froze. The crushing weight pressed down on her from above, and the horrible taste, the putrid smell of rotting apples filled her nostrils…

"Ah."

Suddenly the smell was gone. Snow sucked in fresh air, trying not to throw up on the floor of Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Her eyes watered as she struggled to clear her mind of the memory. It was even worse than last time.

"How long has that been going on?"

She knew it was no use trying to hide her symptoms from him. "Ever since you gave me the potion," she replied bitterly.

"I see," he muttered.

Snow looked up. "What's that supposed to mean? Did you know this was going to happen?"

She could tell from the glint in his eye that he did. "I tried to warn you."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "When?"

"That night I gave you the true love potion-"

"Was it actually true love?" Snow interrupted.

"Of course it was. You know that only true love can end a sleeping curse." He raised his eyebrows. Snow wondered if that was a hint about what she should do with James.

"So it wasn't – poi – something else?"

"It wasn't poison, no," he answered. "Why would I poison you?"

Snow could think of several reasons, but decided not to mention any. She didn't want to let Rumpelstiltskin in on her suspicions so easily, especially when she couldn't tell how loyal he was to Regina.

"As I was saying," he continued. "I told you there were other constraints on your time."

The phrase stirred in Snow's memory. "But what does that mean?" she pressed, her heart fluttering. "You said the effects of the potion would be permanent."

"They are."

"Then what?"

"Oh, come now," Rumpelstiltskin said impatiently. "Surely you've figured this out, too."

"Is it the curse?" Snow asked. "You said there's no magic in this world. Is it because you used magic to end the sleeping curse? Is that why this is happening to me?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten _what_?"

"She's twenty-eight."

"So?" But as soon as she said it, Snow knew. It was everything. The same reason Regina couldn't leave Storybrooke. Emma had turned twenty-eight. The curse had to be broken. They were running out of time.

"You get it now, dearie?"

"You – you did this to me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"_You_ created this curse. _You_ made it breakable. _You_ separated me from Emma all those years ago." Snow was shaking with anger. "_You _did this to me. You woke me up when you realized Emma wouldn't believe without my help, and you'd never get your magic back without her. And you _knew_ that I would be forced to help you because otherwise I would, what, die? Is that what you want, Rumpelstiltskin? You want me dead, too?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked taken aback by her outburst. He was silent for nearly a minute before replying, "I've never wanted you dead, dearie. I'm invested in your future."

"Only because it helps you get what you want," Snow retorted.

"Let's not forget you made a deal."

"A deal?" Snow burst out. "A deal for what? A death sentence?"

"An exchange," he replied calmly. "I gave you your life, a chance to be with your daughter again. And you'd make Emma believe in return."

"You gave me no choice."

"And you gave me your word."

Snow stared at him, but Rumpelstiltskin refused to break eye contact. Finally, Snow said, "You're despicable."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "So I've been told. Take it as extra incentive, dearie. It's quite the bargain. Emma believes in the curse, you fulfill your end of the deal. And you get to keep your life as well."

"And if she doesn't believe?"

"You'll continue to decline," Rumpelstiltskin said simply. "Until you finally wither away and die."

Snow felt the blood drain from her face.

"I suggest you avoid that. It would be a most tragic ending."

"Then you have to help me," Snow said forcefully. "You want Emma to believe? Help me. Let me tell her I'm her mother."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Can't do that. She'd never believe you, and you'd just frighten her away." He raised his eyebrows. "You tried it, didn't you?"

"Yes." Snow didn't see the point in lying.

"I _did _mean it literally, you know. When I said you couldn't tell her that you were her mother. Should have listened to me."

"You promised her a father," Snow reminded him, choosing to ignore his last comment. "That's why she came to Storybrooke in the first place. You promised her a father."

"She has a father."

"Then let me take her to him."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Take her to him. You know where he is. He's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "You know that's no use. I can't get into his room."

"I can get you in."

Snow wondered why Rumpelstiltskin was suddenly so open to letting her into James' room. Surely he had to know that if she got in there, she would kiss him and break his curse. Unless a kiss wouldn't work? Snow immediately pushed that thought from her mind. It had to work. True love's kiss could undo any curse.

But Rumpelstiltskin never did anything unless it benefited him. Did that mean he wanted James awake now, too?

"She's never going to believe that James is her father," Snow began. "He's her age."

"You're her age, too," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out. "It's hardly different than asking her to believe that you're her mother."

Snow knew he was right. He had set her a nearly impossible task. She wondered again if he was hoping that she would fail. Could he really want her dead?

_He wants whatever he wants_, she answered herself. _You'll be alive as long as he needs you. _

Suddenly the bells on the door rang. Snow turned around. Archie – she still couldn't think of him as Jiminy Cricket – entered with his dog.

"Morning, Mr. Gold, Miss Blanchard," he greeted them.

"Hello," Snow said, forcing herself to smile. She knew it was time to leave.

"I'll be right with you," Rumpelstiltskin said to Archie. "Miss Blanchard was just leaving."

Snow allowed him to lead her to the door. Archie tipped his hat to her as she walked out.

"Don't think this is over," Snow hissed once they were out of earshot.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "I'm counting on it."

Snow turned to leave, but Rumpelstiltskin caught her arm.

"The cleaning staff comes between two and three. The door is always open." He winked. "In case you get any ideas."

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it! **adventuresinstorybrooke** you called this a few chapters ago with Snow "doing an August." Not exactly a brain tumor, but basically the magical equivalent. Next chapter is devoted to Snow and Emma, and the chapter after that is the one you've actually all been waiting for (and yes, this time I am talking about James). Please make my day with a review in the meantime. This is the middle of finals hell for me, and your reviews really brighten my day. I'll post again soon!


	29. Motherhood

**Disclaimer: **Nothing you recognize is mine. Nada!

**A/N:** So here's another two-day update for you. It might be the last one for awhile, but we'll see. I figured I might as well post now so I can publicly thank **TVCrazed **for being my **300th reviewer**. It feels like just yesterday I made it to 200, but you know what they say about time flying. Thank you, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. You bring me such joy.

Thanks to Melissa for beta'ing, as always, and being generally awesome.

* * *

To her surprise, when Snow arrived home twenty minutes later, she found Emma up and about in the kitchen. She was greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon, which was strange because she couldn't remember buying any. Then she remembered the bag that Rumpelstiltskin had left on her doorstep the day before. The bacon must have been in there.

"Good morning," Emma greeted her as Snow closed the door.

"Morning," Snow said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Emma answered. She must have caught Snow's hesitation because she added, "My ribs feel better. The bruises look worse."

"Well, they're bound to look worse before they get better," Snow replied as she set the keys back on the counter. She looked at the food Emma had prepared. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I wanted to," Emma said simply. "Besides, I worked in a diner, remember? I learned a thing or two about cooking."

Snow smiled at her as she accepted a plate of eggs and bacon. As she sat down, she noticed that Henry's book was lying on top of the table. Snow frowned, wondering if she had moved it. She could have sworn she'd left it by the couch the night before.

"I was looking at it earlier," Emma answered Snow's unspoken question. She nodded at the book as she sat down. "I'm sorry – I meant to put it back. It just caught my attention and I-"

"It's okay," Snow said. Her heart had begun to beat very fast. How much of the book had Emma read? Had looking at the book brought back any memories?

"The illustrations are very pretty," Emma said. "Did it take you a long time to do them?"

Snow nearly choked on her eggs when she realized what Emma had said. Coughing, she asked, "How did you know that they were mine?"

"Oh." Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just assumed – the book looks handmade, so I figured that you had made it."

"I see." Snow tried not to feel disappointed. She couldn't expect Emma to suddenly remember things that Regina's power had repressed.

_How _was _Regina repressing Emma's memories?_ Snow wondered. If what she'd overheard Rumpelstiltskin telling Regina was true, then there was no magic in this world. Emma's memories couldn't have been obliterated or repressed by magic. Snow wondered if there was something else holding her back, and if she'd be able to figure out what it was in time.

"Mary Margaret?"

Snow turned to her daughter. "Sorry, I was just thinking. The book – it brings back a lot of memories."

"I thought so," Emma said. "I asked – you don't have to answer – but I just asked if you had written it for someone special."

_You._

"Yes," Snow replied, always aware of the danger in saying something that would trigger another attack. Now that she knew that Rumpelstiltskin had meant there were things she _literally_ couldn't tell Emma, she hoped that she could avoid accidentally trying to say one. "I wrote it for my daughter."

Surprise dawned on Emma's face when she realized what Snow had said. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes." Snow couldn't bear to correct Emma's statement to the past tense. She still had a daughter, whether the daughter knew it or not.

"How old is she?"

Snow hesitated, unsure how to answer. Twenty-eight wouldn't make any sense, and seemed like the wrong way to go about telling Emma that they were related. She wondered if she should make up an age, but realized that Emma could do the math. If she said her daughter were the same age as Henry, Emma would think she'd gone through a teenage pregnancy, too.

"I'm sorry," Emma said quietly when Snow had been quiet for a while. "I shouldn't have – I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

"Six," Snow answered. "She was six when I gave her the book."

Emma bit her lip, considering what Snow had just said. Finally, she said, "You said 'was.'" Snow nodded. "Does that mean that she's – I mean – did she-?"

"It was a long time ago."

Emma covered her mouth. "Mary Margaret, I'm so, so sorry. I – I can't imagine what that must have been like. Losing a child." Snow could tell she was thinking of Henry.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was letting Emma believe her daughter was dead, but it seemed easier than telling her the truth. Still, Snow couldn't bring herself to actually say that her daughter was dead when she was sitting next to her, very much alive.

"It's okay," Snow said quietly. "Like I said, it was a long time ago." She smiled tentatively at Emma. "But thank you."

When Emma continued to look horrified, Snow reached across the table and took her hand. "Really, it's okay."

"I just can't imagine…" Emma muttered, unable to meet Snow's gaze.

Snow squeezed her hand. "Maternal instinct. It comes with the territory."

Emma was quiet for a long time before asking, "Did you ever think of having more children?"

Snow shook her head. "Not really."

Emma looked up and Snow saw the sadness in her eyes. "I did," she admitted. "It's silly, really. I never thought I wanted children at all. I mean – when I got pregnant with Henry, I just – it was too soon. I gave him to Regina so quickly, it was like he was never mine to begin with." Emma let out a shaky breath and Snow squeezed her hand again, urging her to continue. "And at the time, it didn't seem like I'd lost anything. But later – now – I think more and more about him…about having children." She laughed nervously. "Like I said, it's silly. I wouldn't know how to be a mother. I never really had one."

"I didn't have one either," Snow pointed out. "And I used to worry about that, too – that I wouldn't know how to be a good mother. But then my – someone – told me you don't need to have had a good mother to know how to be one."

"Maybe," Emma said, although she didn't sound convinced.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd be a great mother," Snow pressed. Emma raised her eyebrows. "You're warm and kind and generous."

"_Smart, brave, and beautiful. The best of both of us."_

Snow closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, James' voice was gone. She smiled reassuringly at Emma. "You know how to put your child's needs before your own. That's what makes a good mother. You put your child first."

_That's how I became a mother in the first place._

Emma sighed. "Is it wrong that I want him back? Henry, I mean. I – when I gave him up, I was so young. I couldn't have taken care of him at seventeen. But now…I see him with Regina and I just – I know he's not happy with her. And I hate that I put him in that situation."

"It's not wrong," Snow assured her. "It's maternal. You want to protect your child. You think that he's hurting, and you want to help. I think that's admirable."

"Thanks," Emma said, though she looked doubtful.

"Hey." Snow caught Emma's eye. "If you want your son back, then I will do whatever I can to help you. If you decide you want to have a relationship with him, we could make it happen."

"Do you really think so?" Emma asked doubtfully. "Regina's never going to let that happen. Besides, I gave him up. What will he think of me?"

_What will _you _think of _me?

"I don't know," Snow admitted. "But I think that if you explain it to him, like you explained to me, he'll understand. You did what was best for you. You gave him his best chance. That's what it means to be a mother. Putting your child first, even when it hurts. Putting your child first, always."

Emma considered this and then smiled. "Thank you. I'll think about it. And…" Emma hesitated before adding, "I think you must have been a great mother, too."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was the shortest one in awhile, but never fear, the next one will be longer (and it's the one you've all been waiting for). Still, hope you enjoyed the mother/daughter moments. I hope to post chapter 30 (!) by the end of the week, but I'm not making any promises, as it's still finals (they're going well though, thanks for all the well wishes!) In the meantime, please make my day and leave me a review!


	30. Broken

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** So sorry to break my two-day update streak...knew it was too good to be true. However, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, so I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate all the lovely things you had to say. Each review makes me so excited to write more and I really enjoyed having your reviews to get me through finals!

Much thanks to Melissa for betaing!

* * *

Snow mulled over what Emma had said about wanting Henry back as she washed the dishes. She knew it was risky, making promises to Emma she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep – not to mention ones that to some extent involved Regina – but she felt she had to try. Snow wondered whether it was fair to tell Henry that Regina wasn't really his mother, but quickly decided that it was. If she were in his place, she'd want to know.

Emma would want to know, too.

Snow sighed, turning off the faucet. Nothing made sense in this world any more. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin were engaged in a power struggle that Emma had the potential to end – or make a whole lot worse – by breaking the curse. She herself had a limited amount of time to make Emma believe in the curse, but…Snow frowned. If breaking the curse meant bringing magic into this world, should she really try to break it? Surely Regina and Rumpelstiltskin would be less powerful without magic. Breaking the curse would put everyone in danger.

But she would die if she didn't. Snow supposed that Rumpelstiltskin was counting on her sense of self-preservation as enough incentive to get Emma to break the curse, consequences be damned. He'd clearly underestimated her.

At the same time, how was _not _breaking the curse fair to anyone? If she died, she'd leave James stranded, caught forever in that nebulous world between reality and dreams, life and death. He'd be left with nothing but his worst memories, deepest regrets, for the rest of his life, with no chance of reprieve. Not to mention the fact that everyone else in Storybrooke would never know who they truly were. She couldn't let that happen.

"Mary Margaret?"

Snow turned. Emma was standing behind her, looking more put together than Snow had seen in days. Her eyes trailed over Emma's jacket and the bag slung over her shoulder. "Are you going somewhere?"

Emma nodded. "Ruby called. She said she wants to see me. I think it's about my last pay check, or something."

"Okay." Snow dried her hands. "Is she coming over here?"

"No," Emma said. "She has to do inventory at the diner, so I'm meeting her there."

Snow frowned. "How are you getting to the diner? It's much too far for you to walk, with your ribs." Snow suddenly wished she had a car – and knew how to drive – so that she could offer Emma a ride.

"Ruby's picking me up and taking me to the diner," Emma explained. "And then she'll take me back after her shift is over."

"Are you sure you want to be at the diner that long?" Snow asked. "It might get really dull with nothing to do."

"Well…" Emma smiled sheepishly. "I'm kind of hoping that if I'm hanging around the diner, Granny will offer me my job back. I think that's what Ruby wants, too. She just didn't say so."

"Ah." Snow bit her lip. She obviously had no authority to keep Emma here, but at the same time, but Snow felt compelled to try all the same. She could protect her from Regina in her home; she couldn't do it at the diner. "What about your ribs?"

Emma pulled her pill bottle out of her bag. "One step ahead of you. Really, Mary Margaret," she added, catching Snow's skeptical expression. "I'll be fine. My ribs are feeling much better. Besides, it'd probably do me some good to get out of the house for a bit. I've been here for two straight days."

Snow nodded. "Of course. Just don't overexert yourself. You still need time to heal."

"Stop worrying," Emma assured her, smiling. "I'll be fine." The sound of a car horn caught their attention. "That's Ruby," Emma said.

"Okay," Snow said. "I'll be here when you get back, so I'll be able to let you in." Suddenly she felt like she was watching Emma go off to her first day of school. She stopped herself from adding _Have fun_.

As she watched Red's car pull away, Snow was struck by the realization that she'd always wanted Red and Emma to be friends. She just hadn't expected Emma to be older at the time. She stood by the window for a long time after the car had pulled away, wondering what she should do.

Snow eventually sat down on the couch with the book. She flipped through the pages absently; no matter how long ago the book had been written, she still had the stories memorized. The Snow White in the story met James - Prince Charming; so many meetings, just as many partings.

_I will find you. I will always find you._

Snow stopped on the page when James had saved her from the sleeping curse. She hadn't thought about that moment in years, when all the screaming ended and darkness became light. She remembered the smile on his face right before he kissed her, the feeling of his hand running through her hair. She hadn't put those details in the book.

Snow glanced up at the clock; it was just after ten. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, trying to ignore the feeling of an oncoming headache.

"It's okay. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

James was suddenly sitting next to her on the couch. Snow didn't smile. "I don't want you here."

James shrugged. "You know how to make me go away."

"Tell Emma about the curse?" Snow squeezed the bridge of her nose. The headache was only getting worse. She wondered if it had to do with James' presence.

James opened his arms. "I really will wake you. And it might even make your headache go away."

Snow sighed, but gave in. She scooted over to James and laid her head in his lap. She imagined him running his hand through her hair.

"Close your eyes," he murmured. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

_You better not be_…

All too soon, Snow felt herself being shaken awake. She bolted upright and looked at the clock. It was just after two.

"Come find me." James was standing by the door.

_I will find you._

Snow sat up and rubbed her eyes. Thankfully, the headache had dulled, though it wasn't completely gone. Propelled by a sudden sense of urgency, Snow jumped to her feet and snatched up her keys from the kitchen counter.

James didn't walk with her to the hospital, although Snow was too focused on what she had to do to notice. She ran through what Rumpelstiltskin had told her earlier, about the door being unlocked between two and three. She hoped today wouldn't be an exception. She walked as fast as she could without running to the hospital; she didn't want to miss her opportunity. What if the cleaning staff came early today? Or what if the doctors had come in to check on him and had locked the door before they left?

Snow reached the hospital and picked up her volunteer badge at the front desk. She thought about just going as a visitor, but figured that it would look less suspicious if she could try to pass herself off as a volunteer with a real reason for being there. There was no one in the hallway as she walked toward his room. The cleaning staff was nowhere to be found.

Snow stopped outside his room. Nothing had changed since the last time she'd been there. No one was inside. She couldn't tell if the cleaning staff had already arrived, or if they were still going to come…but it wasn't going to take long, right? Snow couldn't imagine it taking more than a minute, once she actually got in there. She took a deep breath and pushed on the door.

It opened.

Snow let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had made it inside the room. She glanced around her to make sure she was really alone. She didn't want any surprises. She knew Rumpelstiltskin could get inside the room whenever he wanted, and she didn't put it past him to be lurking in a corner, waiting for her to come.

The machine to which James was attached continued beeping steadily as Snow approached the bed. She knew she didn't have much time – someone could come at any moment – but she couldn't make herself go any faster. As much as she wanted to take him in her arms and hold him forever, she was scared. What was going to happen once she kissed him?

_He'll wake up_, Snow told herself stubbornly. _It's going to work._ She sat down next to him on the bed and threw another furtive glance around the room.

_But what if he doesn't remember?_

Snow drew back. What if he _didn't _remember? She hadn't even thought that far ahead. How had the curse affected him? Would he be like Grumpy and Red, the same body but with no idea who she truly was? She wasn't sure she could bear it.

But there were footsteps coming down the hall. Snow knew it was now or never. She might not have another chance to get back in his room, might not have any more time. She could take the risk and kiss him, or she could try to find out more – but she'd never know if she didn't try…

Snow knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and kissed him.

"Thank you," she heard him whisper. She supposed his hallucination was behind her again.

It only took a moment. Snow pulled back and waited. Suddenly, he gasped and his eyes flew open.

"James…"

But there was no sign of recognition in his eyes, only fear. He opened his mouth, only no words came out. Snow tried to say something reassuring, but she was so shocked, she couldn't speak.

Suddenly the machine started shrieking. Snow jumped to her feet just in time. The room was immediately flooded with doctors and nurses. Snow felt herself being pushed aside. Everyone was so frantic about the patient, no one even asked why she'd been there. Snow knew it wouldn't be safe to stay. With one last look at James, she ran from the room, the shrieks of the machine still ringing in her ears.

* * *

**A/N:** See, **WolfieRed23**, she did wake him up! It really was that easy! I'm off to work on the next chapter now. In the meantime, please leave my muse some food for thought in the form of a review. I will try to post again before the end of the week!


	31. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize from the show belongs to me!

**A/N:** Merry Christmas Eve to those who celebrate! I'm posting this as an early holiday present to you all (here's looking at you, **Lazey**). Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Special shoutout to my anonymous reviewers who so faithfully review each chapter. I appreciate you even if I can't personally respond! For those wondering where Graham is/if/when he'll show up, the short answer is he won't. Not because he's dead (he can be alive if you like) but because he's mostly not relevant to the story. Maybe he'll make a cameo...but don't count on it.

Feels ahead. Get ready, **starophie**!

Much thanks to Melissa for betaing.

* * *

Snow could still hear the shrill shriek of the machine long after she had left the hospital. The sound echoed in her ears as she returned home and curled up on the couch, her head in her hands. She felt thoroughly miserable.

She hoped the machine's shrieking didn't mean that he was dying. She didn't quite understand how the machine worked, but judging from the number of hospital staff that had swarmed into his room, the alarm didn't seem like a good sign. She wondered briefly if he was dead, but then immediately pushed the thought from her mind. She couldn't think like that. James couldn't die. Maybe the machine had reacted the way it did because James had suddenly woken up.

He hadn't recognized her. The realization nearly killed her. She wasn't sure why she had been so convinced that James would still be himself in this world, but the fact that he wasn't, that he was someone else, was too painful to imagine. She already had a daughter and an entire town of her former friends that didn't recognize her. Snow had thought that James' presence would be comforting to her, much like the hallucination was oddly comforting in a way, except that this time he would be real. Now she felt nothing but emptiness. The curse had affected him, too. He hadn't just been trapped in that horrible land of never-ending regret; he was trapped in a different life. And this was one curse that her true love couldn't break.

_But why hadn't it worked?_ Snow rubbed her forehead. True love was supposed to be powerful enough to break any curse. If it could end Regina's dreaded sleeping curse, it had to be able to end this, too. And hadn't James' love saved her before, when she'd lost all her memories of him after drinking Rumpelstiltskin's potion?

Snow suddenly sat up, struck by this new idea. She opened the book and quickly flipped through it. Her heart beat fast when she found the page. James had taken an arrow for her in order to show her how much he loved her. Snow closed her eyes, remembering that moment when all of her memories of him suddenly came flooding back, just before James was captured again by George's men.

_Was it the arrow?_ Snow wondered. _Was it because he nearly _died _that her memories were restored? Was it self-sacrifice? _There had to be something there. If he could restore her memories, surely she could restore his, too. _But if it had to be something more powerful than love…_

Snow was startled by the knock at the door. Could it be Rumpelstiltskin – had he figured out what she'd done? She set the book aside and slowly got to her feet. Her head was still spinning when she looked through the peephole. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Emma.

"Hi," Emma greeted her as Snow stood back to let her inside. "Guess what? Ruby brought me to work so that Granny could offer me my job back in person."

It took Snow a moment to realize what Emma had said. "That's great!" Snow answered finally. "I'm glad you'll be able to work there again."

Emma nodded. "And Granny said that I would be able to live in the spare room below the diner until my ribs heal. That way, I don't have to walk so far to work."

"What – no! You don't have to do that," Snow insisted. She tried to keep the note of desperation in her voice to a minimum, but after her earlier failure with James, she couldn't stand the thought of losing Emma, too.

Emma frowned. "Mary Margaret, are you okay?" Snow stared at her, so Emma quickly added, "I just ask because you look so…You know what, never mind. It's none of my business."

"No, wait," Snow said when Emma turned to leave for the bedroom. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong. I just don't want you to feel like you have to leave so quickly. I don't mind having you here, Emma. In fact, I've really enjoyed it."

"I've enjoyed it, too," Emma replied, and Snow's spirits rose. "But I don't want to impose on you any more than I have to." Snow opened her mouth to reply, but Emma continued, "Besides, that's not what I meant. I mean, thank you for wanting me to stay, but that's not why I asked if you were okay."

"It's not?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I asked because you look really pale. Are you okay? Is it your head again?"

"Oh." Snow sighed and sat back down on the couch. She hadn't even thought about what she looked like. She silently chastised herself for scaring her daughter yet again. Wasn't it bad enough she kept spacing out on Emma without her daughter worrying there was something else wrong with her, too?

Emma joined her on the couch. "Please tell me what's wrong," she said. "Do you need to see a doctor? I can't offer you a ride, but I can walk with you to the hospital."

Snow smiled at Emma's weak attempts at humor, but shook her head. "No, that's okay."

Emma bit her lip. "Then what is it?"

Snow vacillated, wondering how much she should – _could_ – say. It didn't seem right to discuss her marital woes with her daughter, but at the same time, Emma wasn't asking as her daughter, she was asking as a friend. (Snow wondered if Emma considered them friends yet; she hoped so.) Considering how many secrets she was keeping from Emma already, this felt like one more secret than necessary.

"It's about this man," Snow said finally.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "A man," she repeated. "I see."

"Yes," Snow continued. "His name is –" Snow hesitated, wondering if she should say his real name or change it "—James." Emma nodded, urging her to continue. "He's someone I used to know, someone I used to be close to."

"Former lover?" Emma suggested.

"More than that," Snow said. "He was my-" She stopped herself just in time. She couldn't tell Emma who James truly was. Emma already thought her daughter was dead; Snow didn't need her thinking that she was divorced, too. "It doesn't matter now," she went on. "It was a long time ago, anyway. And he doesn't remember any of it."

"Doesn't remember?" Emma's eyes widened. "How could he not remember you?"

Snow shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I thought he would – that the memories would still be there, somehow – but I don't think he remembers me at all."

"That the memories would still be there," Emma repeated. "Did something happen to his memory? Does he have amnesia or something?"

"I – don't know," Snow replied. "I guess so." _Curse-induced amnesia, maybe._

"Did you know he was in Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"No," Snow answered honestly. "I had no idea that he was here. I just – ran into him." She wondered if it would be safe to tell Emma that James was the John Doe in the hospital. Probably not, she decided. It might be common knowledge that John Doe had been comatose and unclaimed for so many years, and telling Emma that this was someone with whom she had once been in love would only lead to awkward questions. How could Snow have been in love with him when he'd been in a coma for twenty years and didn't look a day over thirty?

Emma smiled sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, Mary Margaret. I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately, but I do mean it. You've just – it just seems like you've faced so many hardships in life. You've lost so many people – your mother, your daughter – and I hate to think that James will be another loss."

Snow felt her eyes filling with tears and quickly blinked, trying to keep herself from crying in front of her daughter, but it was no use. Emma immediately saw what was wrong. "Oh, no – I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," said Snow, hastily wiping the tears away. "It's not your fault. I'm just – my nerves are on edge, that's all."

Emma opened her arms. "Come here."

Snow allowed Emma to pull her close as Snow's emotions finally got the better of her. It was too much, being this close to her daughter, letting her daughter comfort her as she cried. She remembered all the times she'd held Emma this close to her, held her as she'd cried over a cut or a bruise or a nightmare. She never imagined it'd be the other way around.

Emma didn't say anything for a long time, for which Snow was grateful. Finally, once the tears had stopped coming, Emma began quietly, "I'm not sure how comforting this is now, but I read somewhere that the ones we love never truly leave us. And I think it works the other way around, too. We never leave the ones we love. So even though it doesn't seem like it now, and maybe he'll never fully remember you, I know there's a part of James that still knows who you are, still loves you. No matter what happens, you'll never forget the people you've loved."

Snow closed her eyes and wished more than anything that were true.

* * *

**A/N:** According to my document upload manager, it's been 90 days since I posted chapter 15. When I posted 15, I remember saying that may have been the halfway point because there will be at least 30 chapters...Judging from the amount I have left on my outline to write, this chapter probably marks the beginning of the last fourth of the story. So expect about ten more chapters after this one. Chapter 32 is already written (not beta'd) and I've even started chapter 33. The earliest I will post is Thursday because of my beta's availability. Go enjoy your real life with your family and how about some holiday cheer for me and muse with a nice review?


	32. Concern

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the show!

**A/N:** I hope everyone's having a wonderful holiday so far. Thank you so much to everyone who made mine brighter with their wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the update!

Many thanks to Melissa for betaing.

* * *

Emma woke up early the next morning, presumably to go back to the diner. From the couch, Snow heard her daughter quietly moving through the kitchen. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself. She was now so used to the pain that it took her a minute to realize that she had a pounding headache.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Emma said when Snow entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Snow replied, smiling at her. "I was already awake anyway." She opened the cabinet, looking for her painkillers. She figured she might as well try to fend off the headache early.

Snow looked up to find Emma watching her closely. "Just a headache," she said lightly.

Emma bit her lip. "My shift ends at four, and Ruby said she'd take me home after. There would still be time to go to the doctor. Maybe I can borrow Ruby's car, or she can take us." Snow opened her mouth to protest, but Emma went on, "Just think about it, okay? I'm worried about you, that's all. These headaches don't seem to be getting any better."

Snow sighed, thinking about what Emma had said. She knew that going to a doctor would be a pointless endeavor, as she already knew what was wrong and there was no medical cure. At the same time, Emma had been growing increasingly concerned over the past two days, and Snow hated making her worry. She supposed going to the doctor wouldn't be so bad – what was the worst that could happen?

"I'll think about it and let you know," Snow said finally. "I appreciate your concern, Emma. I just…"

"I know," Emma said. "Going to the doctor can be scary."

"_But I promise I'll be there with you the whole time. And if you're good, I'll buy you an ice cream cone afterward."_

_Five-year-old Emma's face lit up. "Really?"_

_Snow smiled. "Really."_

"I'll think about it," Snow repeated as a car honked outside.

"That's Ruby," Emma said. "I'll ask her about going to the doctor later, okay?"

"Okay." Snow smiled as she walked with Emma to the door. Despite the fact she wished Emma wasn't concerned, it was nice to know that her daughter had grown into such a caring woman. "Have fun at work. Do you have your-?"

Emma pulled her own pill bottle out of her bag. "My ribs are much better now, though. I might even be able to walk to work soon."

"Don't push yourself," Snow warned. "Sometimes your body tricks you into feeling better before you really are. You don't want to make anything worse."

"I'll be fine," Emma said as Ruby honked again. "I'd better go."

"I'll be here when you get back," Snow said. "So I can let you in."

Emma smiled as she left. "Have a nice day, Mary Margaret!"

"You too."

Snow closed the door and ran a hand through her hair. It was still early, probably too early to go back to the hospital to see James. She wasn't even sure going back to the hospital was a good idea, but Snow didn't know what else to do. Her symptoms were only getting worse and she was running out of time. Maybe if she could get James to remember, he would be able to help her formulate a better plan for Emma.

There was a series of rapid knocks on the door followed by cries of "Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret!" Snow thought it sounded like Henry. She looked through the peephole and saw it _was _Henry. She opened the door and ushered him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"School's a waste of time," Henry said impatiently. He noticed the book on the couch. "Have you showed it to Emma yet? What did she say?"

"She found the book herself," Snow answered, closing the door and locking it. "She asked me about it, and I told her I made it for my daughter."

Henry's eyes widened. "So does she know she's…?"

Snow shook her head and joined him on the couch. "No. I tried, but – I just couldn't. She knows I had a daughter, but…" Snow swallowed. "She thinks my daughter is dead."

"Emma thinks she's dead?" Henry asked.

"I guess so," Snow said. "But Emma thinks her mother is dead, too, so it kind of works, in a twisted kind of way."

"That's sad." Henry suddenly sounded much older. "No one should have to lose their family."

Snow's heart ached and she wondered if she should tell Henry about his real mother.

"But that's not why I came here," Henry continued, before Snow could say anything else. "Have you heard the news? John Doe's awake!"

"I know," Snow answered. "I woke him up."

"Wow, really? So you brought magic into this world?" Henry's tone was filled with awe.

"What?" Snow frowned. "No, I didn't."

"True love," Henry said. "That's a kind of magic, isn't it? It's the only thing powerful enough to break the sleeping curse!"

"That's true," Snow said slowly. _But why hadn't it restored his memories?_

"Are you going to see him again?" Henry wanted to know.

"I want to," Snow answered. "But he doesn't know who I am."

"Because he didn't escape before the curse," Henry reasoned. Snow nodded. "But you _have _to go back. That's the only way he's going to remember. You have to help him."

"I don't know if it's going to work, Henry," Snow said, pinching the bridge of her nose as the headache gave painful twinge. "If true love didn't break the curse, then what will?"

"True love will still work," Henry said confidently. "That's how he brought back your memories, isn't it?" Snow looked at him questioningly, wondering how he could know. "I read the book too, remember?"

"Of course," Snow murmured. "But I'm not so sure. I mean, yes, that's how he restored my memories. By showing me true love."

"Well, show him true love," Henry said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Read the book to him. Maybe it'll help restore some memories."

"I don't know," Snow said. "It hasn't really worked for Emma."

"But these aren't Emma's stories," Henry pointed out. "These are _your _stories. And _his _stories. They're stories about his life in the magic world. Maybe if you help him remember your lives together, it'll bring his memories back."

"Maybe…" Snow hoped Henry was right. What he said made sense, at least. It was just a matter of making it happen. "How am I supposed to do that while he's in the hospital? I can't just go into his room and start reading a book to him. He's a John Doe – no one knows who he is. And he has no idea who I am. It's probably a miracle he's even awake."

"How'd you get in the first time?"

"Rumpelstiltskin told me when the room would be open," Snow answered. "The cleaning staff always comes at a certain time and they tend to leave the door open. But it's a really visible room, with glass doors. I don't know how I can justify sitting in there where everyone can see me."

Henry shrugged. "Say you're trying to help him. You're entertaining him. Make up a reason for being there." He looked at her sharply. "I've read your stories. I know you'll figure something out. You're Snow White!"

Snow smiled. "You're right. I will figure something out."

Henry smiled back. "Good. The memories are in there. Maybe he just needs a little extra encouragement."

"Maybe," Snow agreed.

Henry rose to leave. "I should probably get back to the school now. Just in case someone notices that I'm missing."

Henry said it so nonchalantly, he almost disguised how truly sad the sentiment was. "You're not invisible, Henry," Snow said gently. "Maybe no one at school notices you, but _I _would notice if you were missing."

"Thanks," Henry replied. Snow walked with him to the door.

"I'll see you later," Snow promised.

"Good luck," Henry said, a knowing look in his eye.

Snow opened the door to let him out but closed it almost immediately. "What's wrong?" Henry wanted to know.

"It's Regina," Snow replied. "She's coming down the street."

Henry's eyes widened. "She must have gone to the school. She does that sometimes."

"But how did she know to come here?" Snow asked, trying to ignore the feelings of panic settling in her chest. "How does she know where I live?"

"I don't know," Henry said. "Maybe Rumpelstiltskin told her. Does he know where you live?"

Snow realized Henry was right. "You have to hide. She can't know you're here."

"Where am I going to go?" Henry asked.

"I don't – the bedroom," Snow said, glancing out the peephole. Regina was practically at the doorstep. "Hide in the bedroom. And – take the book with you. Hide with the book. We can't let Regina see it."

Henry immediately scooped up the book and dashed into the bedroom. Snow caught one last look at the terrified expression on his face before he pulled the door shut.

Then she turned back to the door and prepared herself to face Regina once again.

* * *

**A/N:** This is really a soft cliffhanger (right, **bejaymamazing**?) Well, now that I read it again it seems intense, but at least you know what's coming next. I've already written the next two chapters - things really start moving along. I hope to write more soon and in the meantime, if you dear readers would do me the honor of leaving a review that would be wonderful!


	33. Standoff

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the show!

**A/N:** Oh, look, an update! Don't get used to it - I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep the two-day updates going. Thank you so, SO much to all of my fabulous reviewers on the last chapter. I'm so glad that so many of you enjoy seeing Henry and are excited about the upcoming confrontation. Warning you now, cliffhangers ahead!

Much thanks to Melissa for betaing. And for inventing (S)NOOOOOOOOOOO(W) as a thing.

* * *

Snow opened the door after the first knock. Regina was standing on her doorstep, a basket in her arms, and a wide grin on her face. "Hello…Miss Blanchard, is it?"

Snow crossed her arms, wondering why Regina was bothering with the façade. "It is."

Regina extended her hand. "I'm Mayor Mills. Mr. Gold told me that you were new in town, and I just wanted to introduce myself. I brought over some apples. They're famous around here."

Snow drew back instinctively as Regina showed her one of the apples in her basket. "No, thank you. I'm – allergic."

"Oh," Regina said, putting the apple back. "I'm sorry to hear that." She smiled. "Allergies are such a terrible _curse_."

Snow waited in silence, wondering what Regina was doing there. She shifted uneasily, her eyes on the basket. Had Regina brought over an apple to poison her yet again? How could she avoid biting the apple this time?

"What do you want?" Snow asked.

"I wanted to get to know you. Perhaps I could come inside?"

"No." Snow couldn't risk Henry overhearing their conversation. Not to mention the thought of Regina entering her home made her skin crawl.

"Very well," Regina said lightly. "I suppose we can talk out here." Snow waited for her to continue. "I need you to do something for me."

Snow's eyes narrowed and she had to stop herself from immediately responding no. "What is it?"

Regina smiled. "I have this little problem, and I would like you to take care of it for me."

Snow sensed where this conversation was going, but decided to make Regina say it first. "Oh?"

"Let's not pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Snow shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure why she was playing this game with Regina, except that she wanted to test how far Regina was willing to go with this charade. Despite herself, Snow felt a sense of power at denying Regina an easy conversation about whatever this was. After everything Regina had done, Snow wasn't interested in making her life easier. If her only victory came in delaying a conversation with an increasingly frustrated Regina, she'd take it.

Regina's smile slid off her face. "I see Rumpelstiltskin has been a better friend to you than I'd thought," she said, dropping the act.

"I didn't need him to tell me not to trust you."

Regina drummed her fingers on the basket. "No, I suppose not," she said after a pause. "But we're on the same side now, so, like it or not, we need to work together."

Snow raised her eyebrows. "And what side is that?"

"The side that wants the curse broken, of course."

Regina said it so lightly, Snow almost missed the tone of frustration. She knew that Regina wasn't asking for her assistance; she was demanding it. Snow knew why Regina wanted the curse broken, but she couldn't figure out why Regina thought they were on the same side. She hadn't heard Rumpelstiltskin tell Regina what would happen to her if she didn't convince Emma to believe, but she wouldn't put it past him. If Rumpelstiltskin truly wanted the curse broken, perhaps he would tell Regina exactly what leverage she would need to convince Snow that it was their only option.

"You want to bring magic back into this world," Snow said. "That's why you want the curse broken, isn't it?" She didn't wait for Regina to respond, but continued, "That's never going to happen. I will never use Emma to do anyone else's bidding, least of all yours or Rumpelstiltskin's."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "You know what will happen if you _don't _break the curse."

Snow nodded, her mind on the headaches. "I do."

"And that's a sacrifice you're willing to make?"

"It is."

Regina studied her for a minute before pointing out, "I'm disappointed in you. I'd have thought that saving your true love was worth more than a petty grudge. Your Charming would have done _anything_ to save you. I remember that sentiment well from when I held him captive." She paused as though relishing the memory. Snow clenched her fists; just hearing Regina talk about imprisoning James made her feel sick. Regina leaned closer, holding Snow's gaze. "If you don't break this curse, James will never remember anything about our world. He'll never remember you. He'll never be your true love again."

Snow frowned, but quickly hid her confusion. Regina was talking about James; she hadn't been talking about the headaches and blackouts at all…Was it possible that Rumpelstiltskin _hadn't _told Regina what would happen to her if Emma remained ignorant of the magic world? Surely Regina would have appealed to her own sense of self-preservation, as Rumpelstiltskin had, in getting her to break the curse, if she had known about it. Snow wasn't sure if this would be to her advantage, but anything she knew that Regina didn't could be useful.

Snow swallowed and said, "That is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Even as she said it, she wasn't sure it was true. She didn't know if she could live with herself if she let her friends go on living this cursed life, never knowing who they truly were, even if it meant bringing magic into this world. James wasn't the only person who would be affected if the curse weren't broken, and she didn't want to make her decision either way based just on him.

Regina's eyes flashed with anger. "You _will_ do this for me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Snow challenged, sounding braver than she felt. "Make me bite another apple? Curse me? Kill me? You can't hurt me because if you do, Emma will never believe. You can't _force _memory to come back. You've gotten yourself into this hole, and I am not going to help you get out of it. It's your fault that Emma is repressing memories of her childhood, of me. And unfortunately for you, magic is not going to get you out of this one. Magic doesn't make memories come back."

Regina smiled. "You forget there are other ways to make memories come back. Ways that don't involve magic." Snow wondered if Regina was referring to James. Could she know that James had once restored her own memories by showing true love? But hadn't Henry said that true love was just another form of magic?

She supposed it didn't matter. Magic or not, maybe true love could restore more than just James' memories. What if true love was enough to break through Emma's repressed memories as well? _Then why hadn't it worked already?_ Snow wondered. Surely she loved Emma enough and the love she felt was true. Her heart sank. Maybe it's because Emma didn't love her back.

"If you're talking about true love," Snow began, "Emma will never find that with you. You raised her for twelve years, but you never loved her. I don't know what she was to you, maybe nothing more than a way to get back at me, but she was _never _your daughter. You never loved her, and I know that she never loved you. I don't even know why you wanted her. You were a horrible mother to me."

Regina's face darkened. "You were no daughter of mine. And you may have found true love with your dear prince, but you were nothing but poison to mine."

"I was a _child_!" Snow exclaimed. "I didn't know! You're holding a grudge against me for something I did years ago."

"With consequences that lasted forever!" Regina snapped.

"And you're taking out your hatred for me on another innocent child," Snow said. "Why are you keeping Henry as your son? He's miserable with you. You manipulated Emma into giving him to you when she was too vulnerable to say no."

"Henry is fine," Regina replied stiffly.

"Henry deserves to know who his mother is. And you better watch yourself, because Emma wants him back." Snow wasn't sure why she was telling Regina this, but now that she'd started, she just couldn't stop. "And I've promised her that I will do whatever I can to help her. No child should have to be raised by you."

"Emma's my real mom?"

Snow turned around. Henry was standing right behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been awhile since we've had a good cliffhanger, right? I've written the next chapter, but it's not beta'd yet. I hope to write more tonight...exciting things are happening! Be excited and in the meantime, please leave me a review. Happy almost-New Year's Eve!


	34. Blackout

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize from the show belongs to me!

**A/N:** I know that **Lazey's** been waiting literally all year (all three days of it!) for this: your first update of 2013. HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a big one. Thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially my anonymous reviewers (anon's and marnie) for their awesome reviews!

Much thanks to Melissa for betaing.

* * *

Henry's remark was met by silence. Snow had no idea what to say, and for once, it seemed like Regina didn't know what to say either.

"That's a lie," Regina said suddenly. She stepped forward and grabbed Henry by the arm, dragging him outside of the house. "Miss Blanchard has no idea what she's talking about. That woman is not your mother. You are _my _son."

Henry looked at Snow and she could see that he knew Regina was lying. Snow felt terrible that she had spilled Emma's secret this way. She opened her mouth to say something, but before any words could come out, she was suddenly overcome by blinding pain. She felt her throat close up and she gasped for air, although her lungs found none. She staggered back against the front door.

"Mary Margaret!" she could hear Henry screaming. "Let me go, we have to help her!"

Snow's world spun. She couldn't see, couldn't smell anything except rotten apples. _Was this dying?_ She stumbled into the living room. Henry was yelling, though she couldn't make out the words anymore. She found the couch and collapsed on it. She heard the door close, Henry's cries faded away, and then she was falling…

When she woke, the headache was gone. She opened her eyes and found herself on a soft bed in a room full of light. Snow rolled over and found herself face to face with James.

"Hi," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Snow pulled away before he could. "What are you doing here?" She sat up, looking around at her surroundings. She wasn't in her bedroom.

"Me?" James asked. "Last I checked, this was _my _hospital room. What are _you _doing _here_?"

Snow blinked. "I'm in the hospital?"

"Only in your head."

Snow shuddered as the memory of the last attack washed over her. "I thought I was dying," she whispered.

"I know," James murmured. He squeezed her hand. Snow was shocked that she could actually feel him this time. "But you didn't."

"I still am," she corrected him.

"Not if you tell Emma who you really are."

Snow met James' gaze. "If she breaks the curse, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin will be magical again. We'll put everyone in danger."

James shook his head. "We aren't meant to live in a world without magic, Snow."

Snow sighed, and this time when James leaned in she let him kiss her. She rested her head against his, savoring the feeling that he was real, even though she knew deep down it wasn't true. "Is true love magic?" she wondered.

"True love breaks curses," James replied. "But it's not the same kind of magic that Regina and Rumpelstiltskin use. It's good magic, pure magic. It can't be manufactured."

Snow shook her head. "Rumpelstiltskin bottled it, somehow. That's how he ended the sleeping curse in this world."

"He may have captured it, but he couldn't make it," James explained. "There's a difference."

"Maybe," Snow said. "But if true love can break any curse, then why didn't it restore your memories?"

"Oh, Snow," James sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair. "You need to have some faith. It's still me in there. I just need a little encouragement."

"Henry's right, isn't he?" Snow asked. "You lost your memories because you didn't escape the curse."

James shrugged. "What's a curse when you have eternal true love?" He met her eyes. "I have faith in you. You will save me, this one last time."

"And then we'll be together?" Snow asked. "We keep losing each other."

"We keep finding each other," James corrected her.

Snow sighed and lay back down on the bed. "I'm so tired, James."

He smiled as he lay beside her. "Then sleep. And when you wake up, come find me. I'll be waiting." Snow closed her eyes and allowed him to pull her close.

It was light when Snow woke again, although this time James was gone. Snow turned and found herself on the living room couch.

"Oh, thank god."

Snow looked up. Emma was sitting across from her, her face set and pale. When Snow examined her daughter more closely, she noticed the bags under her eyes. Snow opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but before she could speak, Emma whispered, "I was so worried."

Snow reached out and took Emma's hand. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You – do you know what time it is?"

Snow shook her head. "No…"

"It's one in the afternoon," Emma answered.

Snow frowned. "You're home early. I thought you were working until four."

Emma shook her head. "No, I worked until four...yesterday. You've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours."

Snow froze. "What? But how is that possible?"

"I don't know," Emma said. "I just came home and you were asleep. The door was open – I let myself in – I figured you were taking a nap or something and that's why you left it open. But I tried to wake you for dinner, and you wouldn't wake up…I've tried waking you a few times, but I never could…I was going to call the hospital if you didn't wake up soon…"

As Emma trailed off, Snow felt a weight sink into her stomach. She'd been asleep for almost twenty-four hours, and Emma hadn't been able to wake her. What's more, when she had been asleep, she had been with James. It had to be a sign that she was getting worse. Snow felt horrible. Emma must have been terrified.

"I – can't believe I slept that long," Snow said. "It must have been the headache medication." She wanted to say something else, even if it was a lie, anything to get the horrified look off Emma's face, but Emma was already shaking her head.

"Mary Margaret, I know that yesterday I asked if you wanted to go to the doctor. I even got Ruby to lend me her car. But I came home and you were asleep, so I figured it was best to just let you sleep…" Emma bit her lip. "I know it's not my place, but I really, really think you should go. There's clearly something wrong."

Snow tried to smile reassuringly at Emma, but the worried expression on her daughter's face didn't clear. Snow shifted guiltily, realizing that Emma probably should have been at work right now, but may have stayed home to make sure she was okay. Why had she spent so much time with James in her dream when she could have been here, with Emma, in reality?

Snow nodded. "You're right, Emma. And I will go – soon. Not right now, though. I don't want you to miss work for me."

"Oh." Emma shrugged. "I took the day off." Snow opened her mouth to protest, but Emma added, "Yesterday, and not because of you." Emma sighed. "It's about what happened in the diner at the end of my shift."

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"Henry showed up," Emma said. "And…he knew that I was his mother."

Snow covered her hand with her mouth. "Emma, I'm so sorry. It's my fault he knows. He came here yesterday, after you left. And Regina came to look for him – and he overheard me say-"

Emma held up her hand, silencing Snow. "It's okay. Henry already told me what happened."

"He did?" _How much could he have told her?_ Snow wondered. _How much did he see?_

"He said he was worried about you," Emma said. "That when he left you really weren't well."

Snow nodded. "I'm sorry if I scared him…and you."

"It's okay," Emma said again. "I think Henry's okay, too."

"I'm sure you didn't want him to find out this way," Snow began, but Emma shook her head.

"It's better this way," she said. "He would have found out anyway. He did say something strange, though."

"What's that?" Snow asked.

"It was about that book," Emma said, nodding toward the book sitting on the table. "The book that you wrote for your daughter. Henry seems to think that all the stories in the book actually happened."

Snow's eyes widened. "He said that?"

Emma nodded. "He thinks that everyone in this town is a fairytale character and that they were all put here by a curse cast by the Evil Queen – who also happens to be his mother."

"What do you think?" Snow asked, her heart hammering.

"I think it sounds crazy, and that Henry's really lonely," Emma said sadly. "He's created this world for himself because this one is so unhappy for him. It's much nicer to imagine life as a fairy tale – you know, happy endings, Snow White and Prince Charming – than deal with reality."

"He's told me this idea, too," Snow said. "I – I let him read the book during recess on the first day I was teaching. He didn't have anything else to read, and he really enjoys books." Snow could feel her pulse racing as she told the lie. She knew Henry meant well in telling Emma about the magic world and the book, but at the same time, he had created a lot of problems. She herself hadn't given Henry the book; he'd gotten it from Rumpelstiltskin. But how could she explain to Emma that a book she had written for her daughter had ended up in the hands of Rumpelstiltskin, who then passed it on to Henry?

_He's forcing you to tell her the truth_, Snow realized. She smiled inwardly. Henry truly was her grandson.

"But the stories aren't real," Emma insisted. "Right?"

Snow wanted more than anything to tell Emma the truth. Maybe Henry had the right idea about this after all. Before she could say anything else, Emma's cell phone rang. She answered it, looking confused. "Hello?" She frowned and handed the phone to Snow. "It's Mr. Gold, he wants to talk to you."

Snow took the phone from Emma. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You, dearie," he replied. "At the hospital in half an hour. Bring the book."

"But-"

"No 'but's,' dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin laughed; she could practically hear him grinning through the phone. "Your prince is waiting!"

* * *

**A/N:** Not a real cliffhanger - the one after 35 is much more intense. I've written the next two chapters, but keep editing them. They're quite pivotal and it's hard to get them exactly right. I hope to post them soon and continue writing (I really wanted to finish writing before Sunday, but I doubt that's going to happen). While you're waiting for Sunday (OH MY GOD THAT SNEAK PEEK), please send me a review!


	35. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:** Nothing of the awesome show you know and love belongs to me!

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a bit longer than I'd hoped to update. It's been a rough few days between writer's block and some real life things. Many thanks to my reviewers, you guys are so awesome. Special shoutout to **anon**, who told me to take my time and make it perfect (so sweet!) and **starophie** for her kind words at a difficult time.

Another big thank you to my fabulous beta, Melissa, who makes my world go round.

* * *

Snow quickly changed her clothes and left for the hospital, despite Emma's protests that she shouldn't go alone. Snow assured her that she would be okay, and if she wasn't, at least she would already be at the hospital. She was finally able to allay Emma's concern by telling her that she would see a doctor after her volunteering shift. Snow had no intention of doing so, but she had to tell Emma something. Emma was too close to coming along, and as much as Snow wanted her to see her father, she knew that attempting to break the curse for James was something she'd have to do alone.

She reached the hospital and signed in for her shift. As she made her way down the hall to James' room, she saw Rumpelstiltskin waiting for her. When he showed her the room key in his hand, she knew she couldn't get out of talking to him.

"Did you bring the book, dearie?"

Snow showed it to him, saying, "I don't want you here."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on staying. I know you would like some…privacy."

Snow studied him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked finally. "What do you want in return?"

"There's no guarantee it's going to work," Rumpelstiltskin warned.

"But you think it will," Snow pointed out. She tried to read the answer in his expression, but Rumpelstiltskin's face was impassive. "You're not just going to hand me the key, are you? What do you want from me this time?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

Snow gave him a hard look. "Because I know you, _Rumpel-_" She broke off at the flash of warning in his eyes. "_Mr. Gold,_" she finished. "And I find it hard to believe you're just going to let me do this." Rumpelstiltskin remained silent, and Snow's mind raced through the possibilities. As much as she wanted to try to restore James' memories of the magic world, she was hesitant to do anything that involved Rumpelstiltskin's assistance. She didn't want to owe him anything more than she already did. She knew he would use her debt to force her hand with Emma, and she wanted to prevent that at all costs.

"I've told you before," he began quietly. "I'm invested in your future."

Snow frowned. _But what did that _mean?

Rumpelstiltskin seemed to notice her discomfort, but he only smiled. "It's all right, dearie. Don't think about it too much."

Snow crossed her arms. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Rumpelstiltskin flashed the key in front of her face and then dropped it into her hand. "It means don't ask questions to which you don't want answers."

Snow examined the key, thinking hard. "So you think James is going to help you break the curse? That his being here will somehow help Emma believe faster? Or-" Her eyes widened at the thought "—you don't think I'm going to succeed, and you want James to take over if I fail. That's it, isn't it?" she realized. She glared at him. "You know James isn't going to help you, right? He won't want you or Regina to have magic in this world either."

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her for a long time before saying, "That's very good, dearie. And if you feel better believing that, be my guest."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "You know I won't use Emma to do your bidding. What makes you think I'll use James?"

He shrugged. "I don't know that you will. But you may soon suffer a worse fate than a world with magic." He raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Snow turned away and caught sight of James. He was lying in bed, just as before, but this time, his eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. Snow mulled over Rumpelstiltskin's words as she watched James. She wasn't sure that reading stories from the book would work, although the fact that Rumpelstiltskin seemed to think they would help gave her some confidence. As much as she hated to admit it, Regina was right. James had always done everything possible to help her when she needed him. She couldn't let him continue to suffer this way, with no idea of his identity.

"Okay." She turned back to Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm going in now. Are you leaving?"

He smiled. "Of course, dearie. Don't take too long now. The nurses come by every so often, and it would be quite the scandal to find a volunteer in bed with their John Doe."

Snow didn't bother with a response. She waited until Rumpelstiltskin had turned the corner and disappeared completely before inserting the key. The door clicked open. James sat up as she entered.

"Do I know you?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Snow replied, her heart fluttering. "Do you?"

James stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. If I knew you, I don't remember you. The doctors say I've been in a coma. They think that's the cause of the amnesia."

Snow continued to approach the bed. "So you don't remember anything? Not even what happened to you?"

"No," James replied. "I don't even know my own name. The doctors just call me John." He reached for her hand. Snow relished the fact that she was actually touching him, not some hallucination. Even though he still didn't know who she was, his presence already made her feel better. She had missed him so much. "I'm sorry that this is so forward, but I…" He trailed off, examining her closely. Snow waited with bated breath. "You're so familiar," he murmured. "Almost like we knew each other from another life." He laughed nervously. "That sounds crazy, right?"

"No," Snow assured him, her heart hammering now. "No, it's not crazy at all." She wondered how much time they had left. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't said how often the nurses came around. "We were together, once."

"We were?" James' eyes widened. "Before this – whatever this is – happened? Do _you_ know what happened to me?"

Snow shook her head. "Not exactly." She reached for the memory book. "But I did bring this with me. I think – I hope – it will help you understand."

"A book?" James eyed it. "Someone put my life into a book?"

_I put _our_ lives into a book._

Snow squeezed his hand. "James-"

"Is that my name?" he interrupted eagerly.

"Oh – yes," Snow answered. She watched his face for signs of recognition, but found none. "At least, that was your name when I knew you." Snow took a deep breath, and pulled the book toward her. "James, the story I'm about to tell you is going to seem very strange. I don't know how much of it you remember, but I'm hoping that this will help your memory come back. Just please, keep an open mind."

James' expression was uncertain. "How strange?"

"Just listen." Snow opened the book and turned to her story.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a young girl named Snow White."

_She ran along the snowy hill, watching Regina's procession, her bow clutched tightly in her hand. She knew this was the perfect opportunity, maybe the only chance she would have to kill Regina once and for all. She found a hiding place behind a tree and took her mark. Regina would pass by any moment now._

_Suddenly the moment came. Snow released her arrow. She knew her aim was true, but the arrow didn't hit Regina. She heard a man groan as he dove in front of her arrow. Surprised and angry, she ran out to meet him where he had fallen. The arrow had struck him just above his heart._

"_What do you think you're doing?" she cried. "Why would you do this?"_

_He rolled around on the ground, clearly in pain."Well," he began, struggling to push himself up into a sitting position, "because you said you appreciate action more than words. So now you're going to get both."_

_Snow paced impatiently. _I don't have time for this!

"_I love you, Snow."_

_She could only shake her head. "But I don't love you." He groaned as though her very words had hurt him. "I don't even remember you."_

"_Well, I don't care," he declared. "The only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness."_

_Snow frowned, watching him closely. She knew she didn't recognize him, and yet he seemed familiar. "You would really die for me?" she whispered._

"_Does it look like I'm making this up?" he responded with a weak attempt at humor._

"_No one's ever done anything like this for me before," she murmured. "No one's ever been willing to _die _for me."_

_He looked at her sadly. "No one you can remember."_

_She wasn't entirely sure what made her do it, but his words had stirred something inside of her. As she watched him struggle with the arrow, her heart filled with compassion. She stepped toward him and took his face in her hands._

_When she kissed him, it was like awakening from a dream. Her eyes filled with tears when she realized what had happened. "Charming?"_

"Yes," James said suddenly. "It's me."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, cliffhanger! Meet disgruntled readers. My muse and I will continue plucking away at the remaining chapters (there might only be three left to be written - scary thought!). In the meantime, I'd really love a review. Please and thank you!


	36. Found

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine.

**A/N:** AHHH a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. A special shout-out to **bejaymamazing **for being the author of my 400th review and to **Mjeeby** for being the 150th user to follow this story. I honestly cannot believe I am reaching these kind of numbers, thank you so much to everyone who made it possible. You are all so amazing and I am thrilled to have such loyal readers, reviewers, and followers!

This chapter is longer than the last one, which I'm sure will make you all happy. I hope you enjoy!

Many thanks to Melissa for betaing and being generally amazing.

* * *

Snow gasped. She didn't know if James had read the book over her shoulder or if he had suddenly remembered. Her heart hammered. "What – what did you say?"

She felt James' hand on her cheek and when she looked at him, she saw his eyes were filled with tears. "It's me," he repeated. "You found me." She began to cry as he kissed her. She could feel his tears landing on her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life. It was as though her emotional dam had broken, and once she started crying, she simply couldn't stop. She finally pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"I found you," Snow murmured. She was stunned. For as much as she'd wanted to believe that Henry was right, she hadn't been entirely convinced that reading the book would help.

James took her hand. "Did you ever doubt you would?"

Snow smiled guiltily. "Truthfully?" James nodded. "The curse gave me pause."

"The curse…"

"Do you remember it?" Snow asked tentatively. She didn't want to bombard him with details, especially if his memory was still fragile.

But James nodded again. "Yes. I remember everything…" His eyes widened. "Emma! Is she all right? Where is she?"

"She's all right," Snow replied. "She's here, in Storybrooke – that's the name of the town," Snow explained, when James gave her a questioning look.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know, exactly," Snow said. "I mean, it's a town, but…" She hesitated, wondering if it would be too burdensome to tell him everything now, when he'd just regained his memories. On the other hand, she might not have time later, and she did have to tell him what was going on. She couldn't risk him running into Regina or Rumpelstiltskin without proper warning. "The town is the curse," she explained. "Everyone here is someone from _our _world, but they don't know who they truly are. Like Red, her name is Ruby now, and she works at the diner. She has no idea who I am."

James frowned. "So they're not like me? They have _some _identity, it's just not who they used to be?"

"That sounds right," Snow said. "To be honest, I still don't understand exactly how this curse was supposed to work. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin are here, too, but they _do _know who they are. They've been trying to get me to get Emma to break the curse."

"But you don't want the curse broken?"

"They only want the curse broken to bring magic into this world," Snow replied. "If the curse is broken, they'll be powerful again."

"But if the curse _isn't _broken, our friends will suffer anyway," James pointed out. "Their lives are still cursed."

"I know that," Snow said, nodding. "But it's not that simple. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get Emma to break the curse." She paused, gathering the courage to tell him about Emma. How could she say that he'd missed out on so much of their daughter's life?

"Why not?" James prompted her quietly, when Snow didn't continue.

She swallowed. "She can't break the curse because…she doesn't know about it. She doesn't know about our world. She doesn't even know who I am."

James frowned. "How could she not know who you are?"

Snow felt her eyes filling with tears again. Her heart was heavy with the weight of the promise she had broken. "I – I'm so sorry," she whispered, as the tears began to fall again. "I lost her."

James reached for her hand. "What do you mean? I thought you said she was here in Storybrooke."

"She is," Snow replied. "And I've spent a lot of time with her. But, James…" She paused to swallow the lump that was building in her throat. "She's already turned twenty-eight."

For a moment, he was silent as her words sank in. "Twenty-eight?" he repeated, his tone filled with disbelief. "I've – I've been like this for twenty-eight years? How could that be?" He studied her carefully. "You don't look any different – I mean, your hair is shorter, but that's it. You don't look twenty-eight years older. Do I?"

"No." Snow shook her head. "That's the other part of the curse. Everyone in this town that we know…they're all the same age they were when the curse hit. Even Regina is the same. It's just Emma who's older." _Our baby girl is all grown up._

"But how could Emma not notice that?" James asked. "How could she not notice you staying the same while she grew up?"

Snow bit her lip. "Because," she began quietly, "I only raised her until she was six years old."

She'd stunned him into silence. Snow could remember feeling the same mix of shock, sadness, and indignation when she'd realized that she'd missed out on so much of her daughter's life. The story sounded even more absurd now that she'd said it aloud. If James couldn't understand it, what chance did that leave for Emma?

"It was Regina," Snow continued, when James had been quiet for nearly a minute. "Emma and I lived together for six years. I raised her in this world. It was hard, but she was happy. I wrote this book about our world so that someday I could explain to her what had happened. We weren't living in Storybrooke. I didn't see anyone from our world there, until I saw Regina. She came to the house, she threatened Emma and me. She had another apple."

James' eyes widened. "And you bit it?"

"I had to," Snow said. "She said it was either me, or Emma, and I couldn't let her do that to our daughter. She promised she'd raise Emma in my place, which she did."

"But how did the curse end?" James asked. "Only true love's kiss can end that curse-"

"Rumpelstiltskin did it," Snow replied. "He had some potion – true love potion, I have no idea how he got it. I made a deal with him: he'd save my life if I got Emma to believe and break the curse. At the time, I didn't know anything about the curse, I didn't know that breaking it would bring magic into this world. I didn't know he was working with Regina. And I didn't know that more than twenty years had passed. I thought that I'd be able to end the curse, that there was still time, but now…"

"You said she's already twenty-eight," James said. Snow nodded. "And Rumpelstiltskin told us that she'd return on her twenty-eighth birthday…"

"I know," Snow said. "But that's already passed and the curse isn't broken. It's because Emma doesn't know anything about our world. I failed her. I failed all of us."

"No," James said, pulling her toward him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. You saved her. If Regina had given her the apple, things would have been much, much worse. Rumpelstiltskin only said she would return on her birthday, not that the curse would be broken. We might still have time. Maybe she has returned, to you. You can still get her to believe."

Snow closed her eyes and wished more than anything that were true. She didn't want to tell him what was happening to her, not after they had just found each other again, but she knew she had to. She opened her eyes and sat up straight, so she could meet his eyes. "James, there's something else you have to know."

His gaze didn't waver as he asked, "What is it?"

Snow swallowed hard. "Something's – happening to me. Rumpelstiltskin says it's because I haven't gotten Emma to believe yet."

"What's happening?" James wanted to know.

"I'm…" She couldn't bring herself to say dying. "I have these strange symptoms. Constant headaches, blackouts, hallucinations. They started after I woke up in Storybrooke. I thought at first they were a side effect of using magic in this world, or maybe just being under the apple's spell for so long, but Rumpelstiltskin says – and I'm afraid he's right – that it's connected to the other curse. And yesterday," she pressed on, figuring she might as well tell him everything, "I was asleep for almost twenty-four hours. I think I scared Emma half to death. She said she couldn't wake me."

James exhaled. "And Rumpelstiltskin said this is connected to Regina's curse and Emma not breaking it?" Snow nodded. "And you don't think he's just saying it to get you to break the curse?"

"No, I don't," Snow answered. "I think it makes sense. I was sent to this world with Emma to protect her, to teach her about our world so that she would be the savior. I failed at that, and this is my punishment."

"_No_," James said firmly. "Do not punish yourself or blame yourself for what happened, Snow. You did everything you could." He ran a hand through his hair. "Are these symptoms permanent?"

"Yes," she answered. "And he said they'd keep getting worse until…"

"Until what?" James prompted her.

Snow couldn't look at him as she whispered, "Until I die."

She felt James' hand under her chin as he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I promise you, Snow. That will never happen. I won't allow it."

Snow smiled sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I don't think you can stop this. It's already started."

"So we stop it," James said simply. "We go with our best chance. You have to convince Emma about the curse. Don't worry about her breaking it. Just get her to believe. You made this book about our world, right?" James gestured to the memory book. "Get her to read it."

"You sound just like Henry," Snow replied. "He wants me to use the book, too."

"Who's Henry?"

"Oh…" Snow smiled, imagining James' reaction. "He's Emma's son."

"Our daughter has a son?" James exclaimed. "But she's – I'm-"

"She's twenty-eight," Snow reminded him gently. "And you've been cursed."

James could only shake his head. "I can't believe this," he groaned.

"I know," Snow said. "It's a lot to take in. But Henry's been wonderful. He knows about the curse, about us, magic, everything. He's been a real-" She suddenly froze. "Someone's coming."

"So?"

"_So _you're supposed to be a John Doe with no memory of his life. And I'm just some volunteer. No one knows who I am, remember? It'll look suspicious if someone sees us together." Snow slid off the bed and walked over to the glass door. "There's a nurse coming down the hall," she reported. "It looks like she's checking all the rooms."

James nodded. "She does that every hour."

"I should go," Snow said, looking at the clock. "Emma might get worried if I'm gone too long. She lives with me now – long story."

James waved her over and took her hand. "We need a plan, Snow. You go home to Emma. You have to convince her about our world as soon as possible. We don't know how much time we have, but I refuse to lose you again."

Snow squeezed his hand. "I refuse to lose you, too."

"I'll stay here and pretend not to know anything. It's for the best," he added, before Snow could protest. "Regina and Rumpelstiltskin won't think I'm a threat if I don't remember anything. I don't want you to be distracted by me. You need to focus on Emma."

"Okay," Snow replied. She could see the nurse was coming closer. "I really should go," she said. She tried to pull away but James stopped her.

"Kiss me."

She did, and wished that one moment could have lasted forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Look, no cliffhanger this time! I'm making headway on the remaining chapters, of which there are four - I can't believe this story is coming to an end. My goal is to finish writing by the end of the weekend - we'll see how well that goes. While you're waiting for Sunday's new episode, muse and I would love a review. Thanks in advance for the smile your review will bring to my face!


	37. Disbelief

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing!

**A/N: **Hey, there was a new episode, now let's have a new chapter. I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to post, I have been having a hard time with various RL things. I wanted to finish the entire story before posting another chapter, but I've only written about 500 words of chapter 40 and you guys have been waiting far too long for another chapter. I apologize in advance that this chapter is shorter than the last one. Full disclosure: it's also not my favorite. HOWEVER next chapter is probably my favorite, so think of this as just an intermediate act.

Thank you so, so much to everyone who made my day by submitting a review. I truly appreciate all of your thoughts and compliments and love. Enjoy the update!

Much thanks also to Melissa for betaing.

* * *

Snow didn't realize something was wrong until she was nearly halfway home.

She was startled by the sudden weakness in her legs that sent her stumbling to the ground. Snow picked herself up quickly, not wanting to attract any attention. She leaned against a tree, gasping for breath and rubbing her legs, trying to bring some feeling back into them. It was as though they had gone numb.

Her mind was clear. She had a headache, but only a small one, nothing too serious. No apple taste. She blinked several times. The world stayed still.

After a minute, Snow set off slowly, all too aware of the feeling that her legs would give out again any moment. Air barely filled her lungs and left them much too quickly. The lack of oxygen made her dizzy. Was this it? Had she used up all her remaining time with James?

_You have to make it back_, she told herself. _Emma is waiting for you._ _Emma. Emma. Emma. _Snow chanted her daughter's name in her head with every step. She knew Emma would send her to the hospital when she came home, but first she had to make it there. Things would be a lot worse if someone found her unconscious on the street.

Her head was spinning by the time she saw the house, but a smile of relief broke across her face when she saw the lights on inside. _Almost there,_ Snow thought_. You can make it. You've survived worse than this._

The second time she fell, it took much longer to get up. Snow managed to push herself into a sitting position and then dropped her head into her hands, frustrated by this weakness. _Why was this happening now?_

"Mary Margaret!"

She looked up and saw Emma coming toward her. "What happened?" Emma asked as she knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Snow tried to say fine, but she knew it was futile. Emma's worried face swam in front of her. Snow forced herself to stay awake. She was terrified that if she fell asleep again, she would never wake up.

"Can you get up?" Emma's voice seemed to come from far away. "Hey, hey!" Emma snapped her fingers. "Stay with me, Mary Margaret. Give me your hands." Snow felt Emma take her hands. "Come on." She felt Emma pull her to her feet and then wrap her arm protectively around her shoulder. "Let's get inside. I'll call an ambulance. It's going to be okay."

Snow was too weak to protest. She leaned against Emma as her daughter led her back to the house. "I'm sorry about this," she mumbled. Snow felt an unnatural cold spreading through her body. She was stunned at how quickly she was deteriorating; she'd been fine at the hospital barely half an hour before? She wondered if this was dying and suddenly wished Emma weren't there to watch.

"It's okay," Emma said again, and this time, her voice didn't sound as far away. "Just a bit farther."

They reached the house. Emma pushed open the door and led Snow over to the couch. Snow reached for the blanket, feeling Emma's eyes on her. She couldn't stop shaking.

"I'll bring you some more," Emma said. Snow realized that Emma probably had no idea where the extra blankets were, but before she could call out to her, Emma returned, her arms full of bedding. Snow smiled._ Smart girl._

With trembling fingers, Snow began unfolding the blankets. Even under all the layers, she didn't feel any warmer. To her horror, the cold only seemed to spread, this time accompanied by the taste of rotten apples. She gagged as the putrid taste filled her mouth.

"You okay?" Emma asked, sitting beside her on the couch. "Do you need water?"

Snow didn't think water would help, but she nodded anyway. Anything to give Emma something to do. She tried to stop her hands from shaking while Emma went to get the water. By the time Emma handed her the glass, Snow was actually able to take it with steady hands.

"I called the hospital, too," Emma said as she sat down next to Snow again. "They're sending over an ambulance."

"Okay." Snow took a sip of water. As expected, it did nothing to dissipate the disgusting apple taste. She handed the glass back to Emma as her hands started shaking again. It seemed the weakness in her legs was spreading.

Emma took Snow's hands. "You're freezing," she murmured, trying to rub some warmth back into them. "How did this happen?"

"I – don't know," Snow replied. She grit her teeth together to keep them from chattering.

"You shouldn't have gone to the hospital," Emma said. "You weren't strong enough. It only made things worse."

"No," Snow corrected her, thinking of the conversation she'd had with James. "This would have happened anyway."

She closed her eyes and wondered how long it would take for the ambulance to arrive. Even if she made it to the hospital, she knew the doctors wouldn't be able to fix what was wrong with her. There was only one way to stop it – but what if it was already too late?

"Hey, hey, Mary Margaret!" Emma was snapping her fingers again. "You stay awake, do you hear me?"

Snow tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. The feeling of dizziness was overwhelming. She felt Emma shifting her weight beside her and then her daughter's arm around her shoulder. Snow leaned into her, inhaling her shampoo, which no longer smelled like strawberries.

"My book," Snow murmured. "Where is it?"

"The book you wrote for your daughter? It's here," Emma said. "I brought it in for you."

"Thank you," Snow replied. She sighed, her breath a slow, rattling gasp. "I want you to have it."

"Oh, Mary Margaret…" She couldn't see her, but she imagined Emma biting her lip. "I couldn't possibly – this is yours. You wrote it for your daughter."

"No. Take it," Snow urged. "If something happens to me, I want you to have it. It's yours. I wrote it for you."

"Nothing's going to happen," Emma said gently.

"But if it does," Snow pressed. She could feel herself growing weaker. She had to make Emma understand. "Promise me you'll read it."

"I promise," Emma said, squeezing her hand. "Don't worry, Mary Margaret. I'll take good care of your book."

"_Your _book," she corrected. "Please, Emma, you have to understand. I wrote it for you." Snow forced herself to open her eyes and look at her daughter. Emma's eyes were filled with concern. "You're so beautiful," Snow murmured. "Smart, brave, and kind, just like your parents wanted you to be."

She saw the flicker of confusion across Emma's face, but her daughter smiled anyway. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Emma." Snow sighed and closed her eyes again. It took too much energy to keep them open. She didn't know how much time she had left, but she knew that if this was her last chance, she couldn't let it go to waste. She had no idea if Emma would believe her, if she even had the strength to tell her the story now, but Snow knew she had to try. At this point, there was nothing left to lose.

"Emma, your book is very special. I didn't just make these stories up in my head." Snow drew a shaky breath. "These are stories of things that actually happened. These are my memories, from another world." When Emma didn't say anything, Snow continued, "I wrote this book for you when you were young. We came to this to escape a powerful and terrible curse. Everyone else in our world, including your father, was cursed. I wrote this book so that one day, you would share my memories. You need them to break the curse."

"Shh, Mary Margaret," Emma said soothingly. "It's going to be okay. The ambulance will be here soon."

"No." Snow opened her eyes again. Emma looked more worried than confused now. "You have to believe me. I wrote this book for you, you have to break the curse. You're my daughter, Emma. I'm your mother."

"Mary Margaret…"

"I named you Emma. Your father and I discussed names for such a long time, but the moment I saw you, I knew. It had to be Emma."

"Your daughter's name was Emma?" A look of comprehension dawned on her daughter's face.

"Yes, Emma," Snow said breathlessly, her eyes closing again. "Emma. Emma. Emma. Everything I did, I did for Emma. Keep the book safe, Emma. Keep it a secret. Promise me you'll read it."

"I promise," Emma said. "I will, Mary Margaret, I will read the book. I'll start now, while we're waiting for the ambulance. Is that good?" Snow squeezed her daughter's hand with her remaining strength. It's what she'd always wanted. She heard Emma start the story just as her world went black.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a young girl named Snow White…"

* * *

**A/N:** It's the beginning of the end, no turning back now! Next chapter is all written, beta'd - totally ready to go. I promise to post that by the end of the week. My goal is to have posted the entire story by the time Once comes back in three weeks (!) Anyway, please review and I'll update again soon!


	38. Faith

**Disclaimer:** Shockingly, nothing you recognize belongs to me.

**A/N:** You were promised an update this week and here it is! A huge thank you to all my wonderful readers, followers, story-favoriters, and, most of all, reviewers. You're all fantastic and your reviews absolutely make my day. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, even though it wasn't my favorite. I really like this one, though, and I hope you do, too.

A million and one thanks to Melissa for betaing. She says this chapter is her favorite!

Also, I've been listening to this song **Valentine **a lot - the lyrics and somber tone really fit this chapter and the next:

_I know time has not been kind _  
_But once, you must remember, happier times _  
_Can we get back there or maybe at least try _  
_To make this work, you and I _  
_I don't want the end of us to look like this_

_Don't leave me here tonight_

* * *

She woke to a room full of white. Snow blinked several times, confused; the bright light was a sharp change from the darkness. She wondered how long she'd been asleep – Snow felt her heart skip a beat. _Had _she been asleep? Or had she died and this was heaven? Snow bolted upright.

"Tsk, tsk, dearie. Not so fast."

_Rumpelstiltskin. Definitely not heaven._

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Snow glanced around at her surroundings. It looked like the room she had been in when she'd first woken up in Storybrooke, although outside it was light. She raised a hand to her head. Her hair was still short.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where's Emma?"

Rumpelstiltskin sat back in his seat as he considered her question. "She had to take off for a bit. I told her that I'd be here when you woke up."

"She left?" Snow whispered. Despite the fact that Emma had no real obligation to stay, Snow couldn't help but wish her daughter hadn't left while she was still unconscious. The memories flooded back to her…lying in Emma's arms, rambling about the book. Snow shifted uncomfortably. What if her ravings had caused her daughter to leave? Snow couldn't remember exactly what she'd said. Had she told Emma they were related?

"It wasn't about you, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, as though he had read the concern in her face. "It was about her boy. She'll be back soon."

"Henry?" Snow asked. "Why? What happened?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, but before he could answer, the door opened and James burst into the room. "You, out!" he demanded, pointing to Rumpelstiltskin. "Get away from my wife."

Rumpelstiltskin got to his feet, but didn't move toward the door. "Why, it's…" He eyed the door carefully, waiting for it to close. "Prince Charming! How…_charming_ to see you up and about again. I see three decades of sleep didn't dull someone's sense of chivalry."

James made his way over to Snow and took her hand, though he stayed standing. She leaned her head against him, savoring his warmth. She wanted to ask why he'd abandoned the original plan to remain anonymous, how he'd even known that she was here, but didn't want to say anything in front of Rumpelstiltskin. James kissed the top of her head and murmured, "You're freezing."

Snow nodded. "I know."

"Time's running out, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said. "I told you that you'd only get worse until you got Emma to break the curse. You might not have another chance."

"Then do something," James said to him. His tone was even, but Snow heard the desperation and frustration, too. "I know you can. You've always been more powerful than Regina-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Charming," Rumpelstiltskin interrupted him. "You know that all magic comes with a price – and it's not compliments."

"No," Snow said quickly. "James, don't do anything. It's not worth it."

"Can you fix this?" James pressed, ignoring her. "Is there anything you can do?"

"There's always something that can be done."

"James," Snow muttered. "He's lying. There's nothing he can do. _I_ have to do it. I have to tell Emma."

"I'd listen to your wife," Rumpelstiltskin said. "No use for you, living in my debt after she dies."

"She is not going to die!" James insisted, and his forceful tone sent a dagger through Snow's heart. What if there was nothing she could do to prevent it?

Rumpelstiltskin regarded them with an almost pitying expression. "Well," he said, heading for the door at last, "you can believe that, if it makes you feel better."

"Stop." Snow felt James reach for his hip, where he had once kept his sword, but he came away empty-handed. "Don't leave. You have to do something."

Snow squeezed his hand. "James," she began quietly, "it's okay. Let him go."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "See, Charming? Let me go."

James glanced between Snow and Rumpelstiltskin. Finally, he said, "Go, then. But if I find out that you've been keeping something from us, Rumpelstiltskin…" Snow could feel his muscles tensing with anger. "No matter what happens, you will answer to me. In this world, our world, or the next."

"Understood," Rumpelstiltskin said after a moment. He nodded to Snow. "And if this is the last time we see each other-"

"Out!" James exclaimed. Snow watched as Rumpelstiltskin backed slowly from the room, the traces of the smirk still on his face.

"It's okay, James," Snow said quietly once the door had closed and James still hadn't moved. "It's going to be okay."

"Yes, you're right," James said, letting out a frustrated sigh. He sat down next to Snow on the bed and she leaned into him. She felt suddenly exhausted. "You won't die, Snow," he murmured. "I won't let it happen."

"James-"

"I won't." She pulled back so she could see his face. "We have true love on our side."

James kissed her, though it did nothing to lighten her heavy heart. Of course they had true love, but Rumpelstiltskin had to know that, too, and he was still convinced they needed Emma to break the curse. Snow couldn't bring herself to tell James she didn't think true love would be enough this time.

"So what happened to the plan?" Snow asked, remembering her earlier concern. "I thought you were going to remain a John Doe."

James shrugged. "I still am. I just told the nurses I wanted to walk around for a bit, needed to clear my head."

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, Snow," James whispered as he kissed her again. "Haven't I told you enough times already? I will always find you."

Snow closed her eyes as her thoughts turned to Emma. James' appearance had temporarily driven her daughter's absence from her mind, but the fact remained that Emma was gone. Snow wondered what was wrong with Henry. She hoped it was nothing serious.

She gasped as the sudden chill came over her. It was as though she had been doused in ice water. When she tried to move her legs, she found they had gone numb. Fear gripped her; was it happening again?

"Snow?" James' eyes were filled with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm – cold." She could barely get the words out. "This happened before. After I saw you. My body is shutting down."

"No, don't say that," James said. "Here, lie down." Snow lay back against the pillows. James took his place beside her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and resting his chin on her neck. "It's going to be okay."

Snow shook her head. She could tell the symptoms were spreading even faster this time, and it did nothing to alleviate her fear. "What if it's not?" she whispered.

James kissed her cheek. "It will be."

"James." Snow clenched her teeth together. She wasn't sure whether his optimism was naïve or his attempt to be comforting. "You have to promise me that if – if something does happen, you'll take care of Emma."

"Snow, that's not even a question. She's our daughter. Of course I'll take care of her."

"Henry, too," Snow continued. "You have to protect him from Regina. And Emma's not going to know who you are." Snow shuddered, and James tightened his grip around her. "You're going to have to tell her. Read her the book, tell her the stories. They were meant for her."

"Shh, Snow," James said. "You don't have to worry. We made this promise long ago. Smart, brave, and kind. The best of both of us. Fight to the death to never, ever leave her. Fight like hell to find her again. I intend to honor that promise, as you have."

"I haven't." Snow fought back tears. "She grew up without me."

"That wasn't your fault," James said gently. "And you found her again. That's all that matters. I'll make sure that she knows who you are. She'll know that you were her mother. And that you loved her very much."

Snow swallowed hard. She could taste the rotten apples again.

"I'm so tired," she whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to eliminate the sensation that the room was spinning.

"Go to sleep." James kissed her cheek again. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Snow felt the tears sliding down her face. "I'm scared I won't."

James rolled her onto her back so she could see his face. He reached down and gently dried the tears on her cheek. "You don't have to worry, Snow," he murmured. "I will make sure you wake up." He kissed her. "Just like that. Again, and again, and again."

Snow bit her lip. "James…" Her words caught in her throat. "I don't – what if it's not enough?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just that…" Snow swallowed hard. "I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin has thought of this. And I'm just – it seems too easy."

James was quiet for a long moment. Then he said, "I know it won't be enough. We need Emma."

"Rumpelstiltskin said she left," Snow replied. "Something's wrong with Henry."

"She'll be back," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" Snow whispered.

James smiled. "Because she's one of us. It's in her blood to find you." He kissed her forehead. "And if she's not here soon, then I will find her."

"But what if-"

"Shh," James murmured. "But nothing, Snow. I have faith that our daughter will get here in time."

Snow reached up and touched his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

He covered her hand with his. "I've missed you, too."

"We've never had enough time together," Snow sighed, but James shook his head.

"We have forever."

"What good is forever if one of us is…?" Snow couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Forever is forever," James said simply. "No matter what happens, I will always find you. In this world, our world…or the next."

Snow felt her arm growing weaker and let her hand fall back to the bed. She could feel herself going colder still, despite James' warmth. She buried her face in James' chest.

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking her hair. "It's okay, go to sleep. I'll wake you when Emma gets here."

Snow sighed. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Snow closed her eyes and finally resigned herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Two chapters to go! I'm still plugging my way through chapter 40 - somehow the last chapter is by far the hardest to write. I probably won't post again until I finish the story, as I might move things around between the last two chapters. But I do plan on posting again before Once comes back, so you have that to look forward to during this long hiatus. In the meantime, if you are longing for some Emma/David, you can check out my vignette series **Five Minutes**. Thanks for reading and please consider leaving me a review!


	39. Once

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine.

**A/N:** Let's try this again...sorry to everyone who was excited to get the alert and click the link to find no story.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. I wanted to wait until the story was completely done - both chapters written, beta'd, and edited. The ending of this story is really important to me because it has to be just right, and now I'm finally satisfied enough to post.

I want to thank my reviewers, who seriously make my day. **starophie**, you are such an awesome person to talk to, and I'm thankful to have you in my life. To my anonymous reviewers, you are all awesome. **Shauna **and **guest**, I'm so honored that you gave this story a chance. I know that 38 chapters is extremely daunting and I'm so humbled that you decided to read all of them. Actually, everyone at this point has read 38 chapters and I can't believe how many amazing people out there have dedicated time to reading this story. LOVE LOVE LOVE

Much love also goes to Melissa.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be all right_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

When she woke, there was darkness.

Snow tried to blink several times before realizing that her eyes wouldn't open. Panicked, she tried to move her body, but found it had gone still. Her mind flashed back to when she had first woken in Storybrooke, before Rumpelstiltskin had given her the entire antidote. She seemed to be in the same kind of netherworld now, although she couldn't understand why it was empty.

"Mary Margaret."

_Emma!_

Snow tried to turn toward the sound of her daughter's voice before remembering that she couldn't move. She heard Emma shut the door and her footsteps as she approached the bed.

"I – I don't know if you can hear me. The doctors say that you've gone into a coma."

_A coma. _Snow supposed that made sense. At least it explained why she couldn't move; she was still asleep, sort of. She remembered falling asleep with James, but why hadn't he woken her? Clearly Emma had returned. The panicked feeling intensified. What if he had tried and it hadn't worked?

_Have faith_, Snow reminded herself. Maybe he just hadn't gotten the chance yet.

She heard Emma sit in the chair and then felt her daughter take her hand.

"I'm sorry I had to leave," Emma began quietly. "I was in your room when Mr. Gold showed up. He said that Henry had gone missing and Regina was frantic. The doctors said it could be hours before you regained consciousness, so I thought I had time to leave and come back. I – I didn't think that you would only be awake for such a short time. I am so sorry that I missed you."

Emma sighed. "Apparently Henry never came home from school. Regina went to pick him up, but he wasn't there. She was looking for him all over town. I guess he was still upset about finding out that I was his mother, and she was worried that he'd run away. I knew he wouldn't do that –he was probably just avoiding her. I knew he'd been to the house, so I decided to look for him there. I found him sitting on the couch. He'd let himself in – I guess I didn't lock the door when the ambulance arrived. He was just sitting there, reading your book."

Emma hesitated before continuing, "I've – I've had this feeling for awhile now, like there was something that I'd forgotten. Something I knew once. And I didn't even know it was missing, until it was…" Emma trailed off and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, this isn't making any sense. It's just that, when I sat down next to Henry and saw what he was reading, I had the feeling I had found what I'd been missing."

Snow waited with anticipation, willing Emma to continue.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense," Emma went on. "He was reading Little Red Riding Hood, but it wasn't the story I'd learned. In this version, Red was the girl and the wolf. Even though it was different, there was something about it that was…familiar, like I'd heard it somewhere before, but I'm not sure where." She paused. "And the really weird thing is that Red looked _exactly_ like Ruby at the diner."

_Yes_.

"I asked Henry if he'd noticed that, and he said that's what he'd been trying to tell me all along. That the stories in the book were real, and all the characters in the story actually existed. And he said-" Emma's voice suddenly caught in her throat. "I'm sorry," she said. Snow's heart ached. It sounded like Emma was wiping away tears. Emma cleared her throat again. "He said that I was in the book, too. That the book ends when Snow White and Prince Charming have their daughter…Emma."

Snow was so nervous, she could hardly breathe. If only she could see Emma's face…could her daughter really believe what she was saying?

"And he said that, ah, there was this curse that was going to destroy them, but that their daughter was the savior. And so they had this wardrobe fashioned that would take her to a safe place." Emma's voice kept growing quieter. "The book ends with Snow White and her daughter leaving in the wardrobe and being transported to another world…this one."

_Yes._

"Now, I – I know this is just a story," Emma said, and Snow could hear her voice was thick with emotion. "A play on a fairytale, just something you made up for your daughter. But when I think that, I just…" Emma drew a deep breath. "I just think there has to be something more. I know it's impossible, but I have these memories – or, something. I don't know what they are; I can't make sense of them. If they are memories, they're from when I was very young. But they're not memories about Regina."

_Please, Emma._

"The strange thing…is that you're in the memories." Emma spoke so quietly, Snow had to strain her ears to hear her. "I'm not sure – am I remembering dreams? Maybe it's because we've talked about your daughter, and how you lost your mother, and this could just be something I made up in my head." There was a pause. "Except that, I don't think it is. It feels too real to be a dream."

_It's not_, Snow willed her to believe. She hoped Emma wouldn't talk herself out of it. She had no idea if this would work, if Emma's memories could save her, or if it was too late. But Snow knew more than anything she didn't want to die without her daughter knowing who her mother was, the life they'd had together. Even if James told her everything about the magic world, it couldn't replace the six years she'd shared with her daughter after they'd escaped the curse. These were memories that only she shared with Emma.

"I remember things that couldn't have been in a dream," Emma continued. "Like the way that it felt falling asleep in your bed, or you washing my hair with this shampoo that smelled like strawberries…" Emma's voice broke. "And now, seeing you here, I'm afraid that I've forgotten something. Something really important. Something we did together once. I feel like I've known you for longer than just a few days, almost like I've known you from another life. I – I know this is crazy – but I'm looking at you now, and I'm imagining you as my mother."

Her words came in a rush now, and Snow could hear she was fighting back tears. "I can't rationalize it. Maybe it's because I never liked my adopted mother and I've always wanted a mother who would love me the way that you clearly loved your daughter, and there's this connection between us that I can't understand." Emma paused, and then whispered, "You _feel _like a mother to me, and I know that it can't be true, because we're the same age, but looking at you now, I've never felt closer to my mother. You would have been an amazing mother, Mary Margaret. You're warm, and kind, and caring. Everything I always wanted my mother to be."

_You're everything I wanted my daughter to be, too,_ Snow wished she could say. She could feel herself falling asleep again. She wondered how that was even possible, since she was already unconscious.

Emma squeezed her hand tighter, as though she could feel Snow slipping away. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about how you wrote the book for me. Or, well, Emma. And I know this is probably wishful thinking, but I just can't help but think that maybe you really did mean me. That somehow you saw me as your daughter, too." Emma's voice broke again. "And I – I've wanted that my entire life. It's all I've ever wanted, to be loved by someone that way. I know Regina didn't love me, she never did, and I've spent my whole life imagining what my mother would have been like. And now I realize that you're everything I'd ever imagined my mother to be. I hope that my mother would have been like you.

"And you can't die." Emma was crying more audibly now. "Even if you're not my mother, you're my best friend, you're my family – you're the only family I've ever really had. I can't lose you, I can't lose my family. Maybe you are my mother, and all the stories really are real, and magic does exist, and there's some crazy explanation for how this all happened, and when you wake up, you'll tell me all about it." Emma paused. "Or maybe I really am crazy. But please, don't make me wonder. Even if it's not true, please, you have to tell me. I know what Henry says, but I want to hear it from _you_."

Snow could feel her heart breaking. She would give anything to wake up and tell Emma she was right, that she _was _her mother, and she'd been waiting more than twenty years to hold her daughter again.

"But in case you – in case I don't get another chance – I want to tell you what I remember. I know if I don't tell you, I'll never tell anyone, because only you would understand." Emma drew a shaky breath, steadying herself; Snow imagined her brushing back tears. "I remember pancakes. You always made the best pancakes, with blueberries. I remember a birthday cake with strawberry frosting and six candles…" Emma's voice caught in her throat. "I remember you telling me to make a wish and I wished that I would find my dad. I remember telling you that I would grow up to be a people finder, and he would be the first person I found."

Snow's heart ached as she listened to her daughter's memories. She wished she could raise her arm, so she could wrap it around Emma's shoulder and pull her close, like she had so many times before. She even wished she could cry, so she could release all the emotion building in her chest. But her body simply wouldn't cooperate. Even the darkness seemed to be getting darker. This had to be the end.

"And I remember this," Emma said, her voice thick with tears. Snow felt her lean forward and rest her head near Snow's heart. "I remember listening to your heartbeat. You would let me sleep in your bed when I had nightmares. You would hold me close and tell me it would be okay, that the nightmares weren't real, even when I thought they were. I remember how I listened to your heartbeat until I fell asleep. And I was safe, and warm, and loved."

_I know it's a lot to understand. But I'll explain everything later. I don't have time now._

"And I remember hiding in a closet with a book," Emma whispered. "I've had this memory my whole life, but I've never understood it. There were no closets like that in the house I grew up in with Regina. But I think I understand it now, because the book was _your _book. _You_ told me to take the book and hide."

_Emma, look at me. I raised you to be smart, and brave, and kind. You are all of those things, but right now I need you most of all to be brave. I know you're scared, but please, find the courage to do this for me. _

"I remember being so scared," Emma continued. "But you were brave. I was waiting for you to come find me. It had to be you, because you said not to let anyone find me or the book. And I waited for what felt like forever. But when the door finally opened, you weren't there. Regina was. I hid the book behind me, and she took me from the closet. She never saw the book, and I never saw it again. Not until now. Because this is it, isn't it?" Emma was crying harder now. "_This _is the book. It has to be. You were – you are – my mother."

_I love you, Mama._

"I remember that you loved me."

_I love you, too._

"And I remember that I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** *sniff* Only one chapter after this. My plan is to post it early next week. Enjoy the new episode tomorrow and please make my day with a review!


	40. Family

**Disclaimer:** Even after all this time, nothing you recognize belongs to me.

**A/N:** Here it is, the final chapter. I apologize profusely for the delay in getting this posted. I had intended to post it earlier last week, but this week was rough - computer problems, then I got sick, and got super behind in real life stuff. Anyway, I'm posting now, to consolidate the feels on one night before you watch Manhattan.

Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so thrilled by the awesome response. I really love this story, and I'm glad that so many of you do as well. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Many thousands of thanks to my twin soul for everything. I couldn't have done it without you!

* * *

"Mama."

Snow opened her eyes. Six-year-old Emma smiled. "It's time to get up now."

"What do you mean?" Snow sat up and Emma snuggled up to her side. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up," Emma repeated. "Look, it's light outside! You have to take me to school."

_School?_

"Emma, what-?" Snow ran her hand through her hair, confused. When she pulled her hand back, she saw a long strand of hair between her fingers. _Had it all been a dream?_

"Let's go outside!" Emma exclaimed. She was no longer sitting by Snow, but standing at the window. "Come see, everyone is playing."

Snow swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her body felt weak, like she was recovering from a long illness. Slowly, she made her way over to where Emma was standing and looked outside.

She saw Henry wielding a wooden sword, while James looked on with admiration. Every so often, he would step in and correct Henry's form. Snow leaned against the window, taking in the moment. She always imagined James would teach sword-fighting to Emma.

"What are they doing here?" Snow asked. Her daughter didn't answer. Snow turned around, but Emma was no longer standing next to her. She frowned. "Emma?"

"I'm here, Mom."

Emma was standing in the doorway. The six-year-old was gone. Snow blinked. How could twenty years have passed so quickly?

"Come on, Mom," Emma said, extending her hand. "Let's go outside. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Snow repeated. "But I'm – I'm not dressed."

"Yes, you are," Emma replied patiently. "You look fine." Snow glanced down. Emma was right. Frowning, Snow brought her hand up to her head again. This time, her hair was short.

"Don't look so worried," Emma said, smiling. "Everything's going to be fine. Come with me, you'll see."

Snow smiled back hesitantly. She took a step toward Emma, but had to stop. She placed her hand on the wall for support. It felt like her legs would give out any minute.

"Do you need help?" Emma asked. Her daughter was suddenly at her side.

"Yes, please," Snow said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "I don't know why it's so hard for me to stand."

"You've been asleep for a long time," Emma answered, as she began to lead Snow from the room and down the hall. "But it's okay. You'll get your strength back."

"Wait, wait," Snow said, stopping Emma when they reached the top of a staircase. "Emma, what happened to me? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Emma replied. "Aren't we inside _your _head?"

_Inside my _head?

"Emma, what do you…?" Snow trailed off as Emma started shaking her head.

"Just come with me," Emma said. "I promise all your questions will be answered. Just come with me now."

Snow hesitated, but Emma's encouraging smile won her over and she allowed Emma to lead her down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, they reached a door. Emma turned the knob and pushed it open. Instantly, the hallway was flooded with light. Snow stepped back, shielding her eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" Emma called. Snow could see she was already outside. "Come on, there's no time to lose! We're all waiting for you to join us."

Snow took a breath, and stepped out into the blinding light.

She blinked several times; the light was so bright it hurt. Snow tried to raise her hand to block the light, but found her arm was too heavy to move. She could feel a hand on her cheek and turned toward it, hoping it would offer some relief.

"Snow."

She opened her eyes. The light wasn't so bright this time. James was staring back at her. His eyes were dry now, but she could tell he had been crying. He smiled. "Welcome back."

"Back?" Snow repeated. Her throat was so dry, her voice was barely more than a whisper. She struggled to sit up, but James gently pushed her back.

"It's okay," he murmured. "Just rest."

"But what happened?" Snow asked. "You said 'back.' Does that mean – did I-" James didn't say anything, but she could read the answer in his expression. "But you saved me?"

James shook his head, though there was a trace of a smile on his face. "Not me," he replied. "It was Emma."

"Emma?" The memories suddenly came flooding back. Everything Emma had said – it hadn't been a dream. She knew about the book, knew what the stories meant; she'd remembered their life together. She must have. Snow knew it was the only way she could still be here. "Is she here?" Snow asked.

"She's here," James responded. "She's just outside. Henry's here, too."

"Can I see them?"

James smiled. "Of course." He turned around and waved to someone Snow couldn't see. A few moments later, the door burst open. Snow heard running footsteps and then a joyful shout of, "Grandma!"

Henry was standing next to the bed, grinning. She smiled back and he leaned over to hug her. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "For helping Emma to believe."

Henry moved aside and Snow finally saw her daughter. Emma's expression was wary and her arms were folded across her chest. She looked scared.

"Emma." Just saying her daughter's name brought tears to her eyes. Snow reached for her, but Emma backed away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just – need a minute. It's – a lot to take in."

"Of course," Snow murmured, exchanging a look with James. She could see Emma was completely overwhelmed, and didn't want to make anything worse. Even if everything Emma had said while she was in a coma was true, that she did have these memories, Snow could tell that her daughter still hadn't truly accepted the fact that the images in her head _were _memories. That somehow, her mother really hadn't died in childbirth, and had in fact raised her for six years, and now looked the same as she had on her sixth birthday. Snow remembered the feeling of utter shock and sadness upon discovering that Emma was twenty years older. She could see Emma was trying to process similar feelings, seeing her mother twenty years younger than she was supposed to be.

"So it was true," Emma said finally. "All of it."

Snow nodded. "Yes."

Emma stepped closer, and this time, she allowed Snow to take her hand. "I can't believe it," she murmured. Snow patted the bed and Emma sat down next to her. "I – even when I started to remember things, I couldn't – it just didn't seem possible. It's kind of crazy, you know?"

Snow smiled. "I know." She glanced at James, and then back at Emma. "Would it be okay if – I mean, we have before – it's just different now that-"

"I understand." Emma shifted closer. "And yes, it's okay." Snow wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close to her chest. She began to cry, feeling Emma's cheek pressed against hers. Every emotion she had felt while listening to Emma recount her memories erupted in her chest. When she pulled back, she could see Emma was crying, too. She cupped her daughter's face and brushed away the tears on her face.

"I love you," she whispered. "I always have. And I'm so happy you remember that."

"Oh." Emma looked down. "You – you heard me say everything while you were-?"

"Yes." Snow tilted Emma's chin up to meet her daughter's eyes. "Emma, that's how you saved me. Because you remembered."

"Of course she did!" Henry exclaimed. "Because she's the savior! You said so in your book."

Emma drew back. "But I'm not – a savior? I don't understand."

"I don't understand it all either," Snow admitted. "But we will explain everything we know to you. And the rest, we'll figure out together."

"It's all in the book," Henry said, opening the book to the end and laying it on the bed. "Regina cast a powerful curse and sent us all to this world. But _you're_ the savior," he said, looking at Emma admiringly. "You're supposed to be able to break the curse."

"What curse?" Emma asked. She looked at Snow. "This – what was happening to you, the headaches and blackouts – that was all a curse?"

"Yes," Snow answered, "they were all related to the curse that sent us here in the first place. When I came here with you, I was supposed to tell you about the magic world, and eventually about the curse. We were told that you would return when you turned twenty-eight and that you would be able to break it."

"But then we were separated," Emma said. "When I was six."

"Yes," Snow said, nodding. "And by the time I found you again, you were already twenty-eight – or, well, you turned twenty-eight just after I arrived. And then the headaches and blackouts started. Some sort of punishment for not getting you to believe in time."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Emma asked. "All the time I spent in your house – all those times we talked about your daughter, and your mother – why didn't you just say something?"

"Would you have believed me?" Snow replied. "I wanted to tell you, Emma. But I knew you would never believe it. And the one time I tried to tell you, I just couldn't get the words out. Literally. I found out that part of the curse was that I couldn't tell you I was your mother. You had to figure it out for yourself."

Emma nodded slowly, taking it all in. "And now that I know? What happens to the curse now?"

Snow looked at James. "I don't know," she answered. "I think it's over." She saw him breathe the same sigh of relief.

"Over?" Emma repeated. "So – what? We're not in Storybrooke anymore?"

"I think we're still here," Henry put in. "Everything looks the same."

"This definitely isn't the magic world," Snow confirmed. "But I don't know what the end of the curse looks like. I don't know if we are supposed to go back, or what."

James opened the door and looked out into the hall. "There's no one there," he announced. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"We have to find Rumpelstiltskin," Snow said quietly. "He would be able to tell us for sure."

James walked back over to the bed and wrapped his arm around Snow's shoulders. He reached for Emma with his other hand and Snow couldn't help but smile when she took it. Henry sat down next to Emma on the bed and hesitantly placed his hand on his mother's knee.

"It doesn't matter," James began. "Whatever world is out there, waiting for us when we leave this hospital – whether it's this world still, maybe our world, or a new world entirely – whatever world is out there, it won't make a difference. What matters is what's right here, the four of us, together. A family. We'll face it together." He glanced around at all of them. "All right?"

Henry grinned. "Cool."

But Snow's eyes found Emma. Her daughter still looked a little shell-shocked, but Snow's heart swelled when she saw her nodding along with Henry, agreeing with what James had said. They were a family, and nothing would be able to change that. It was hard to believe that just one week earlier they had been living four completely separate lives.

It wouldn't be easy. She could tell just from the unsure expression on Emma's face that things wouldn't simply fall into place. Her daughter had gone from having no one to having a mother, father, and son all in one week. Snow knew she had twenty years to make up for, and James had even more. But as she glanced at everyone around her, she knew that this, her family, this was everything. It would be worth every awkward conversation, every fight, _every_thing to be together now that they'd found each other.

"_Most of all, let's promise to fight to the death to never, ever leave her."_

_Snow swallowed, and the tears slid down her face as she added, "And if we do leave her, then we must fight like hell to find her again."_

-end-

* * *

**A/N:** *sniff* I can't believe it's over. I'm planning on updating my profile page to answer several questions I've received (yes, including whether or not there will be a sequel) so I'll keep this short. I want to sincerely thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, whether you left me one review or forty. You guys have been so amazing and this experience wouldn't have been what it has been without you. If you're reading this now, even if you haven't left me any other reviews, even if it's five years after this story was finished, please consider leaving just one on this chapter because I truly love hearing what you have to say. To my anonymous reviewers,to whom I won't be able to personally respond, I thank you in advance. To everyone who has encouraged me to continue, you're the best. Enjoy the new episode tonight, everyone, and thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
